Whatever It Takes
by foreversleepless
Summary: Bella's broken with a secret, guarding her heart ever since the accident. She's off to London to look for an escape & meets a green eyed boy named Edward. Can she learn to say goodbye to a loved one? What about her music? Will she find love? ALL HUMAN!
1. Dedication

**Whatever It Takes  
By Foreversleepless**

* * *

**Dedication: **This story is for my step mother, Terry. Though I'm sure you'll never read this,  
I just wanted to write about your amazing son, and the kind of impact he had in everyone's  
lives. We will surely miss him. And to Gary... I love you and miss you. I wish I would have  
known you better. Hopefully, we'll get to know each other real soon. Whenever the Lord  
allows it. I'll see you, brother. You're the best!

* * *

**Inspritation: **Whatever It Takes, By Lifehouse  
and Stephenie Meyer's **Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**Chapter 1 - Stop and Stare, by OneRepublic  
Chapter 2 - Green Eyes, by Coldplay  
Chapter 3 - Collide, by Howie Day  
Chapter 4 - Bye Bye, by Mariah Carey  
Chapter 5 - Just So You Know, by Jesse McCartney  
Chapter 6 - Feels Like Today, by Rascal Flatts  
Chapter 7 - Bouncing Off The Walls, by Sugarcult  
Chapter 8 - Speed, by Montgomery Gentry  
Chapter 9 - Sexy Can I, by Ray J  
Chapter 10 - Won't Go Home Without You, by Maroon 5  
Chapter 11 - L.O.V.E., by Ashlee Simpson  
Chapter 12 - Wait A Minute, by Pussycat Dolls  
Chapter 13 - Your Guardian Angel, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Chapter 14 - Not A Day Goes By, by Lonestar  
Chapter 15 - All Fall Down, By OneRepublic  
Chapter 16 - On The Way Down, by Ryan Cabrera  
Chapter 17 - God Bless The Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts  
Chapter 18 - You and Me, by Lifehouse  
Chapter 19 - My Wish, by Rascal Flatts  
Chapter 20 - Never Too Late, by Three Days Grace  
Chapter 21 - Whatever It Takes, by Lifehouse

* * *

**Quick Summary:** Bella is a shy, plain, and most importantly, broken girl ever since the accident that was over seven months ago. All this time she's been a shell surviving for her family and her brother Michael Gabriel Swan. Now she off to London England, unable to stand the sideways glances of sorrow and pity no more. What happens when her past catches up with her? Who's Michael? What about her music? She's looking for some type of escape, but could that type of escape be love? Who exactly is this gorgeous, pale, emerald eyed angel she meets on her 'journey'? Will she learn to love and let go? Will the angel help her learn what love is?


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I've been working over the idea of making a story about twilight for quite sometime and like they say "there's nothing like the present". So here it is. Enjoy! Don't forget to take a peek at "No Air". It's a one-shot from EPOV about the first kiss him and Bella shared. Link for it is on my profile. Check it out.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).

* * *

Whatever It Takes

A New Beginning - Chapter 1

Song - Stop and Stare, by OneRepublic

* * *

I've never been in one place with so many people before. Everywhere you look you see people running around trying to make their flight, families saying goodbye for a week, a month, a year, even for forever. The three hour car ride from Forest Glen, my home, to the Fiddyment Field Airport wasn't terrible.

The California breeze was nice, blowing through the car, from the open windows. There was a comfortable silence that took place. Something that was, now, rare among my family. Tear stained faces everywhere you look, if you were looking.

I wasn't. I was only paying attention to the three faces in front of my now. My father, mother and sister. Only nine months ago there would have been four, but then again nine months ago this wasn't even an option, and now it remains the only choice. If only he hadn't been showing off on his-

_No! You can't think of him. Focus on the less permanent and painful goodbyes you have to say now. _"Mom, it's only for the school year. As you said I may not even like it." It was only a partial lie. Even if I hated the University of London, it would be nothing to the pain of Forest Glen, California.

Everyday I'm reminded of that fatal day. And it doesn't help from all the sideways glances I get from everyone there, in that tiny town. If only I made him slow down and he didn't-

_Pay attention!_ "No matter what happens over there, honey, please understand you're always welcome here. Don't let anything happen to you," I could see the tears forming behind her eyes and I knew what she was going to say. She's been repeating the same line since I made my decision, over four months ago. "I just can't stand to lose an-"

"Mom," I said it a bit to harshly. I wanted to say so much but I bit my tongue. Now was neither the place nor the time to have this conversation. "I'll be back on all my breaks to see you. And, of course, you're going to have to come see me, too. All of you are." I stated that last sentence looking around at the members of my broken family.

"This is something I want to do." Let's not mention something I have to do. I just can't stay at home anymore. I just can't. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll call everyday, I promise." This was true. As much as I couldn't stand the little town I once loved it didn't mean I didn't love or won't miss my family.

"_Final call for all passengers boarding the one-ten to London, England._" A very bored sounding voice announced over the loud speakers."_Doors will be closed in 10 minutes. Once again, final call for all passengers boarding the one-ten to London, England. Doors will close in 10 minutes. Thank you._"

My mother, Renee, looked up for a brief second before looking at me. She had been holding back tears. My father, Charlie, turned to me for the first time since we get here and gave me a heartfelt hug. I think I'm going to miss those to most.

They were the only thing that offered me a sense of security in this darkened world of mine. They held me together. "I'm going to miss you girl. Take care of yourself and don't take no crap from no one. You know how those red coats can be. Then again, maybe you don't." For the past four months, unlike my mother, my father has been a bit more lighthearted and supportive of my decision to take myself away from the United States.

He always seemed to know what to say at the right times and offend made jokes. I was grateful for that. Our house would have a permanent gloom over it if it were not for him.

"I'll miss you, daddy." I didn't usually call my father "daddy" but right now it seemed like I was his little seven year old girl all over again. He was pretty much my best friend, besides Mich-

_FOCUS!_ I turned to my sister, Angela. _Now she's an only child,_ I thought as I pulled her into a hug. _She'll be okay. She has Ben. He'll take good care of her. _Even though Angela was the youngest child, only a year younger than myself, and she was, by far, the prettiest. She always had people surrounding her and even though she had dated before Ben there something about the day they met, something just fell into place.

They've been inseparable ever since. The only reason why Ben wasn't here with us was the fact that our tiny family car only fit three in the back and what with my luggage and what not, there was no room. "I'm going to miss you, sis. Don't forget us, okay?" She spoke in a soft whisper for only me to hear and that was all she had to say. I responded by simply nodding my head.

"You better get going honey. Call us once you land." My father pulled my into once last hug. _Man, am I going to miss that. It almost made me just want to say forget it, take me home. Almost._

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll call the second I land." With that I reached down grabbed my bags and began walking away. About ten feet away I turned around for one last glance at my family. First I looked at my mom. She was smiling, but if you knew her as good as I do, you could tell it was forced. My dad was behind her, his left hand on her shoulder, the other giving me and thumbs up.

I felt the tears that were starting to build up behind my eye subside momentarily, and the corners of my mouth barely twitch. The last face I saw was my sisters. I glanced over her briefly, and for the first time in a long time, I noticed how much she'd grown over the years.

Especially in the past nine months. It was a strange feeling. It was like I was really seeing her for the first time. As I did, the soft words of my sister echoed in my head. _Don't forget us, okay? _"I won't," I whispered back. She seemed to know what I said, though I doubt she could hear it, because she nodded her head.

With that I continued my journey to the terminal. _Time to start anew. _That was my last thought before I boarded the plane that would separate me from my small town of Forest Glen, and more importantly, my family.

* * *

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see  
**Stop and Stare, by OneRepublic**_

* * *

**Please Review! It gets better. I promise! Though I have noticed there are 116 hits in ONE day. Amazing... Now if only the reviews looked the same way... hmmm. Oh, and yes, Edward does come in soon. Let's say... next chapter? And by the way, I have a new story out called "No Air". It's a one-shot from Edward's Point of View about the first kiss him and Bella shared. Please Check it out!**


	3. The Emerald Eyed Angel

**Disclaimer**:I do not own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).

* * *

Whatever It Takes

The Emerald Eyed Angel - Chapter 2

Song - Green Eyes, by Coldplay

* * *

**Previously**: Don't forget us, okay?_ "I won't," I whispered back. She seemed to know what I said, though I doubt she could hear it, because she nodded her head._

_With that I continued my journey to the terminal. _Time to start anew. _That was my last thought before I boarded the plane that would separate me from my small town of Forest Glen, and more importantly, my family._

* * *

I made my way onto the plane. This was the second time today I boarded a plane. We had a layover in Chicago. As opposed to the other plane this one was fairly small. Two rows of seats; one row with two seats, the other with three. _7N, 7N_. I began looking for my seat and much to my delight it was in the row with only one other seat. I wasn't in the mood to in between between a fighting couple, or worse, a lovey couple. I put my carry on in the compartment above my seat, sat down, and put my purse under the seat. I shut my eyes and silently prayed for myself to be seated alone. I already had the window seat and though most people would have loved it, I wasn't one of them. Planes make me sick. It was the other downside about today. Nausea. So not only when I prayed for myself to be alone, I wasn't only looking out for myself, but for the poor person who has the ugly fate of sitting next to me.

As I sat there in my own world caught up in my thoughts, I heard some shuffling near me. I ignored it. After all, there are a hundred other passengers on this plane. "Excuse me, miss. Does this happen to be seat 8N?" My eyes instantly snapped open and met with a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes. This must be the producer of the musical voice I heard a moment ago. I looked into the face of a male, about my age. He had the oddest color hair I have ever seen. It was untidy, brown with a weird reddish tint to it, almost bronze. He was tall and lanky, and had a boyish vibe to him. His nose, well more like all this features, was straight, perfect, angular.

But all of this is not why I couldn't look away.

My gazed was keep locked on his face because it was, so different, so similar, and yet devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. He was the type of person you never expected to see outside of a magazine for Abercrombie & Fitch clothes, or possibly painted by an old master artist as the face of an angel.

His mouth, that was placed into a polite gentle smile, started to slip into a frown. I realized I hadn't answer his question. Great. "Uhh... yeah... umm... Yeah, it's 8N." He replaced his smile, but this one took my breath away, more, if possible. It was a beautiful crooked smile and it look genuine. _Oh wow_. I didn't know what just came over me. I was briefly stunned by my behavior but decided to forget it. I reached into my bag to grab my notebook when I noticed my iPOD lying in there. It's been nine months since I last used it. I just haven't been able to listen to music anymore since then, but something told me I would need it, so instead of leaving it back home I brought it with me. Once I fished out my notebook and pen I set it on my lap and began writing anything that came to mind. It was always a poem.

_Honey you are a rock  
__Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk__  
I hope you understand  
That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you_

Green eyes. _Green eyes_. How strange. _Oh well. I've been pretty strange lately._ As I was writing a voice brought me out of my train of thought. "_Welcome to the three-twenty-three to England. This is your Co-Captain speaking. We have no more stops and will be on this plane for the next twelve hours. Please stay buckled in while the sign remains lit." _

The stewardess indicated to the seat belt sign above each one of our heads. "_When the light turns off you are free to move around. We will be taking off shortly and until then please remain calm and in your seat. We will have the carts coming around if you would like to purchase something to make this trip more enjoyable. Please enjoy the flight and thank you for flying with British Airways._" The Co-Captain shut off the speaker system. For me it was like the calm before the storm. Take off is the worse part for me, so I sat in anticipation, waiting for the worst to be over. I had an arm rest all my own and kept drumming my fingers against it. I guess my "flight buddy" (more like model , if you ask me), seem to notice my anxiety and decided to speak up.

"I take it you don't like to fly." That voice shouldn't be so familiar, considering the fact I had only heard it once. His sentence sounded more like a statement, than a question. It took me a while to reply, just like the first time, because I was so stunned by his voice. I thought it would clear my thought process to look at him and see what he was getting at. Big mistake. Whatever form of a coherent sentence or thought I had was lost to those piercing emerald orbs.

"I... Uhh... Well, no." I finished lamely. I surprised myself that much. This has never happened before. I don't know why I had difficulty speaking around him. No one else had this effect on my. It's probably because he looked like he stepped out of a Abercrombie & Fitch magazine, where as I am as plain, simple and boring as they come. No one has ever shown interest to me. When I was little I always had this inside joke with myself that I was invisible. For the longest time I didn't like it. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to be the center of attention, by any means, but be to noticed once in a while would have been a nice change of pace. Or so I thought. But after the accident I was the center piece of everything. Whether I was the topic of discussion in the girls bathroom at Forest Glen High, or having my mother frantically asking questions trying to taking care of me during my time on bed rest after I was released from the hospital.

So when he attempted to talk to me it kind of threw me off. "I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The way he talked combined with those sparking green eyes just threw me off to no end. Not many people where that polite, or spoke with the cadences he did. Once again I had trouble with coherency around him. What had he just asked me? Oh! My name. Simple enough, or so I thought.

"B-b-bella. Bella Swan." I stuttered in attempt to mimic his way of introducing himself. "Well actually it's Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I always liked my name, though I never thought it fit me._ I hope on my _adventure_ through England I can earn my name. Feel like a Bella._

"That's a pretty name," He mused. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing going all the way to England? Any family there?"

"Oh, well, umm, I'm attending college there. I'll be going to the Queen Mary: University Of London." I don't know what made me tell this stranger- _his name is Edward-_ okay, Edward. I don't know what made me tell _Edward_ my little story. For some reason I felt a feeling of security here. Being next it him, it almost made me forget about the impending take off. Almost, but not quite.

His reaction wasn't what I was excepting. Well, I guess that's a partial lie, because I don't know what I was excepting. All I know was this wasn't it. "Oh, really? The University of London is were I'll be attending too. Will this be your first year?" His voice was pleasantly surprised. The plane was not starting down the runway and gradually made it's way into the air. I waited a few moments to respond because I was trying to control my reaction to the flight. I was finally able to speak once our plane reached it's altitude.

"Yes, I just graduated this spring and wanted to get there as soon as possible. I want to be able to find an apartment and possibly a roomie. I don't think I'll be able to afford the bills on my own. I'm only here on a scholarship." Even though I was still having trouble with coherency around him this was easy to speak. I'd spoken it over and over so many times to the people back in Forest Glen for my reasoning for leaving in mid-June, that it just came naturally.

"That would explain why I haven't seen such a pretty girl roaming the halls. This is my second year attending the university." Did he just say _pretty_ girl? I must be dreaming. I didn't know plain and boring added up to boring. Maybe I need to check my math book again. "What are you majoring in?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't really picked out a major yet, but I hope once I get there something will just catch my eye and I won't be jumping from course to course. I may love the city, but I don't want to be in college forever. For now I just plan on taking Literature, Design and Innovation." That was the truth, but I left out the part where I was considering on majoring in a music profession. That had been the plan, until in incident.

He nodded his head and was about to open his mouth to speak when someone called his name. "Edward! Why don't you throw your iPOD this way? I need to listen to something other than Mike's incessant rambling!" I turned my head to the source of the yelling. My eyes settled on a black haired boy. He had some of the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They would have placed first, if I hadn't met Edward. He was about the same age as Edward and I assumed he goes to the university too.

"Sure, Vince. Let me grab it." He tossed over the music maker and the boy named Vince and he caught it fairly easily. Maybe he's here on an athletic scholarship? He sure had the body for it. He was only a little more muscular than Edward.

"Thanks, Eddie!" I turned in just in time to see the grimace on Edwards face. I guess he doesn't like that name.

"Anytime, Vincent." Well he wasn't the only one who had been called a name he didn't like. Vince turned around and momentarily glared at Edward who had a smug smile on his face. I wonder if they're always like this. Eventually they got into a debate about which name was worse. I turned my head to look out the window. It was like a field of never ending cotton. I keep staring as I felt my eyelids droop. _I haven't been sleeping well lately and this was a really long flight, might as well catch up on it._

I think I must have turned my head in my sleep, because the last thing I remember seeing was these emerald green orbs. And it was strangely comforting.

* * *

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you  
And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know  
That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind  
**Green Eyes, by Coldplay**_

* * *

**Review (come on people, I know you can do better than this :) and I'll send you a "sneak peek" into the next chapter! Hope you liked it, and if not let me know. No point in continuing a story if no one reads it. (:**


	4. Take Off

**A/N: I guess there won't be any "sneak peeks" for this chapter. I could help but post it as soon as possible. But, hey! Three chapters in 2 days. I guess you could say I have no life. Or maybe it's because I had 2 family events. I love them to death, but they aren't the most interesting bunch of people, well on my dad's side anyways, right Auntie? Anyways, I'll be going to Florida with my mother Sunday night, but that does not mean I won't be updating. I will, and probably just as often because as _exciting as Florida is_ sarcasm, at least when you're with my mother it is**, **I won't stop updating. It's just too fun! : Anyways, on with the story. And if this is my Aunt Andrea, I really can't wait for you input. You're the only one who knows... in the family at least.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Take Off - Chapter 3

Song - Collide, by Howie Day

* * *

**Previously**:_ I turned my head to look out the window. It was like a field of never ending cotton. I keep staring as I felt my eyelids droop. _I haven't been sleeping well lately and this was a really long flight, might as well catch up on it.

_I think I must have turned my head in my sleep, because the last thing I remember seeing was these emerald green orbs. And it was strangely comforting._

* * *

I should have known better that this wouldn't be any different than all my other time of sleep. It wasn't dreamless as I had hoped it would have been. Instead it was my recurring nightmare.

_Everywhere I looked I saw parts of the motorcycle. Though I could barely move I turned my head to look at my best friend and brother. I wish I hadn't. The look on his face will haunt me for the lifetime I have yet to live, and wish I didn't have to anymore. He was still alive, but just barely. His face was a face of shear pain, only slight concealed for my sanity. His whole body was beaten up from the collision and he was bleeding from a deep gash above his eye. His arm was twisted in an awkward position, which, undoubtedly, meant it was broken and his leg was bleeding uncontrollably. There was nothing I could do for him. There was nothing anyone could do for him. With that as my last thought I fell deep into unconsciousness. _

"Bella?" Who did that strange yet familiar voice belong to? "Are you alright? It's only a dream." My thought process came back to me, slowly but surely. I was on an airplane flying to England to start college. Edward Cullen was sitting next to me. That's who that voice belonged to. Even the thought of his name brought me to consciousness quicker and anything I thought possible. Even faster than a bucket of ice water dumped on ones head.

My eyes snapped open and locked with his. "Yes? Oh, oh." Realization hit me and the blood rushed to my face staining my face pink. "I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" I tried to move my eyes away from his, but something about them kept me memorized and unable to sway my line of vision.

The look on his face was a mixture of concern and amusement. "No. I just... What were you dreaming about?" Well that took me by surprise and, if possible, my face blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered, knowing perfectly well why I lied. I don't know why, but of all the people I've met, I didn't want Edward feeling pity for me. That's why I going to England. I don't want to be the topic of discussion and pity among everyone I meet. I want to be something completely different. I want to forget.

"Okay." His eyes flickered with some emotion, but as soon as it appeared it vanished. Maybe I was imagining things. Maybe I _should_ go to counseling. _No. I can't talk about it. No. _"Would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you?" _Oh geese. Do I? No. Remember, a new city, a new __**country**__, a new life._

"I appreciate it, but it's nothing." Same lie. All the time it's the same lie. And it always relates to _him_, Michael.

These past few months, I can count on one hand how many times I thought that name. Twice. Once in the hospital, after the accident, when I wasn't sure what had happened to him so I had asked. That's when the numb feeling settled in. They said that they did all they could but it wasn't enough. "We did all we could and it just wasn't enough. We lost him. I'm sorry." I wasn't paying attention to anything after that. I've been this _shell_ ever since. Not caring about anything. The only reason why I even bothered was because of my family, and what it would do to them. Though I never told them this, they were the only reason for my survival. Up until this point. Now, even though I was parted from them, that's why I continued to survive. Well that was part of it. The major reason was for _him_, as I referred to my lost friend in my mind, because he was taken from this life so abruptly. It wasn't fair, so I did what I could do in the darkened life, to live it for him. To make him proud. So far I haven't done that well, but that's all about to change, _I hope_.

As deep in thought as I was, I couldn't help but remember there was this, this _god_, sitting a mere six inches from me. We were still looking at each other and I noticed that his eyes softened ever so slightly. And as his eyes- _Adonis's eyes_- softened I vaguely remember what I previously thought. _How can someone have this effect on me? What is happening?_ I wondered what my face was giving off. I struggled for a moment and hoped that my face was giving off a blank expression, but I couldn't be sure. _What's going on?_

"Excuse me? Would you like something off the cart?" Unwillingly, Edward broke his gaze. _Is it just me or was there some electricity there? _I looked at Edward talking to the stewardess. He seemed to recover. _It's probably just me. _My vision turned to the stewardess talking, or rather flirting with Edward. She was at my height, five feet four inches, with her blonde hair pulled back into a somewhat messy bun. She was slender and looked like she once lived in California, or a tanning bed, unlike me. I was pale, with almost translucent like skin, and boring. As plain as you can get.

"Bella? Would you like something off the cart? My treat." My gaze turned back to Edward who had a "_save me_" look place upon it. _I'll happily oblige._

"How about a coke and _two_ straws?" _What was __**that**__? This boy is having an odd effect on me... and do I like it?_

"Oh, okay." The stewardess looked flustered. I think she was under the impression that Edward was mine, and that's what I wanted, _right?_ I don't know what brought out this side in me, but it look like Edward was enjoying it. He let out a cough to hide the laughter the threatened to escape his lips. "Here you go. Enjoy the flight..."

I turned to Edward and, though I thought he was going to erupt in fits of laughter, I was the one to burst out in giggle fits. I don't even remember the last time I laughed like this. Well, that's not true, because I don't remember ever laughing, at least I know I haven't since the accident. "I thought she was going to faint. She _so _thought you were going to ask for her number. I'm glad you didn't." Wait, _what?! Did I really just say that?  
_

Now it seemed it was Edwards turn to be consumed by his fits laughter. "I prefer brunettes." I quickly tried to compose myself. _Brunettes? I'm a brunette, right? _I had a hard time remember anything, let alone something as simple as my hair color, or my name, for that matter, when looking in those amazing emerald eyes.

I think it finally sunk in what he said, because his eyes lit up and he turned his head, all while his cheeks turned the lightest tint of pink. _Is he __**blushing**__?!_ Wow. That was unexpected. He ceases to amaze me. I turned my head an peered out the window. The view was amazing, but I was still having trouble controlling my stomach. "Would you like a sip? After all, you I got it for us- I mean, you." I turned my gaze to Edward and noticed he was holding the coke.

I muttered a thanks and took a sip. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I was done and half the can was gone. "I would get us another one, but the stewardess makes me a tad uncomfortable. Unless you plan on saving me a second time," his eyes were boring into mine, analyzing my every move, "I'll just grab a water." He reached under his seat and pulled out a water bottle half empty. I felt bad for drinking coke and promised myself I'd make it up to him.

"So, Bella, where are you from?" It seemed a simple enough question, but judging by the look on his face, I wasn't sure if he was getting something else out of it. _He probably doesn't like awkward silences like me._

"I'm from a small town called Forest Glen, California."

"Have you lived there all your life?" He seemed interested in what I had to say. It was a first.

"Yeah. My mother moved there from Phoenix when she married my father. She loves it there, but she misses Arizona. All her family is there so we go there for our annual family vacations." It was more information than he asked for, but it seems with Edward I could just keep talking. He didn't seemed to get bored during my little rant, like most people would. I decided to change the subject from myself. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Well, actually, I'm from Chicago. I was back there visiting, some, uhh... friends, I haven't seen since my enrollment at the college." The way he said it, the way he hesitated before saying friends made me think there was more to it. But if he didn't want to tell me then, it wasn't any of my business. Still, my curiosity was far from idle.

"And your parents?" I couldn't help but asking, I mean, after all, I told him about mine. Besides it was a simple enough question, no?

Apparently not. Edward looked down at his feet and my gaze followed. He put his head in his hands and didn't look up. I don't know how long we stayed like this. It seemed like quite awhile. _So something isn't right there. Something must have happened. _He straightened his posture and look up from under his eyelashes at me. Finally he spoke. "They're not part of my life." I wondered what happened to them. I don't think they're gone, maybe not speaking to each other, but judging by Edward's reaction I couldn't be sure.

"Oh." It seemed inadequate but I wasn't sure how to respond to that. We seemed to be caught up in out own tense little bubble, like we were caught in our own world. _You could cut the tension with a knife_, I thought.

As embarrassing as it was I was thankful for the interruption. I didn't like the silence that fell over us. It didn't seem right. So when my stomach growled, a part of me welcomed it, even thought I was blushing furiously.

Edward smirked, seeming to welcome to interruption too. "You're hungry." It was a simple statement, yet it seemed to clear the tension that filled the air. I was going to deny it when my stomach gave another loud lurch. Edward's smirk grew more pronounced as he bent down for his carry on and brought out a cereal bar. He handed it to me, giving me a look that said if I were to refuse it would only start a battle I surely wouldn't win. Willingly, well as willingly as one could take something when being force, I took the food. When he handed it to me, for a brief second that our hands touched, and I a noticed a spark, _electricity_, pass through us, for the second time. It seemed to originate from somewhere in his body, and flowed from his finger tips to me. I've never experienced anything like it and abruptly pulled away, taking the cereal bar with me.

"Hey, _Edward,_" it was Vince from a seat up on the across isle. He seemed to emphasize Edward's name to show that he didn't want to get into another battle. Or maybe he just really didn't want to be call Vincent, again. Edward reluctantly looked away, but just before he did he had a mixed expression of shock, calculating, and if it wasn't just my imagination, _disappointment_. "Here's your iPOD man. Thanks." When he tossed back the iPOD to Edward, Vince seemed to notice me for the first time. He gave me the 'once over' while speaking to Edward. "Who's the cute girl you're sitting with there, bud?" Will my face _ever_ stop turning red? I mean, _come on!_ _What is it with the boys on here? _

It was much to low for me to hear, but I'm beginning to think I'm imagining things, because Edward said something under his breath before answering his friend. "Vince, this is Bella Swan." Edward seemed to want to leave it at that. I turned my attention back to the cereal bar I had clutched in my hand and I noticed it was a Coco Puffs bar. _My favorite._ I unfolded the plastic trapping on the bar and began to nibble on it.

"What are you doing going to England, pretty lady?" I was a little shocked by his words but tried my best not to show it. I was about to answer but Edward beat me to it.

"She's going to be attending our college." _Our college_. So Vince is a college student, too. A small world.

"Cool, we can show her the sites. Do you have a place to live? If I remember correctly, Edward, last time I talked to Jasper, he mentioned Alice is looking for a roommate."

"No. I haven't found a place yet. That's why I'm arriving so early, to find a place to live." It was the partial truth.

"Awesome. You can crash on our guest room tonight if you like and we can take you to Alice's tomorrow. I'm sure she would be happy to have you as her and Rosalie's roommate." I know most people would be nervous to sleep at someone's place and only knowing them for a measly 7 hours but it felt like Edward and myself have been good friends for a while. _So strange_.

I looked over to Edward. "You didn't think we would let you stay in a hotel room, did you? They're way to expensive, London especially, what with the tourists and what not." He gave me the most crooked, heart melting smile, yet. He was trying to dazzle me and it was working. _Stupid dazzling Edward. _

He must have taken my silence as a yes, because he turned back to Vince with a triumphant smile. _No fair!_ "It's settled then. Would you like to go get something to eat before we head back to the apartment? I heard your stomach from over here." Vince was smiling, too, and as he finished he winked at me. I could feel the pink staining my face as I took my last bite of the cereal bar. I knew Vince and I would be best friends, even if he liked to tease me.

"Sure, but I'm buying. There's no way I'm going to impose on you two and not pay for _something. _Besides, I owe Edward here a coke." It was the least I could do, and that was an understatement.

"Alright. We should be landing here pretty soo-," As if on cue Vince was cut off by the loud speakers.

"_Attention passengers. We are now flying over London, England and are about 20 minutes ahead of schedule. If you take a look out your window you will see all the city lights of London. It is currently 7:58pm. London is a pleasant 64 degrees. I would like to take this time to announce that we have begun our decent and will be landing shortly, within the next ten minutes or so. Please refasten all seat belts and remain seated because we might come in contact with some turbulence. I would, also, like to take this time to thank you, once again, for flying with British Airways. We hope you enjoyed the experience and will be back with us for future flying._" The loud speaker cut off.

"Ten minutes to go," I muttered under my breath. The flight wasn't as bad as I imagined. _Okay, there's an understatement for you_. At least now I don't have to go wondering in a taxi for a hotel. That's a plus. My new friends were so nice. I wonder if all people were like this. I _know_ I've never met someone like Edward. _He's one of a kind._

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide  
**Collide, by Howie Day**_

* * *

**Reviews are welcome. If you do I'll send you a "sneak peek"! I hope I didn't disappoint, and if I didn't let me know. If you have any suggestions feel free to IM me, review it, or email me it. Also, should I continue? Let me know, because I want to hear from _all_ of you! I mean it. k**thanks**bye**

* * *

**- After Thought -  
I know I probably sound pathetic because I keep rereading over the story, looking for minor tweaks here and there, and then I look over the stats and I already have so many hits. For the story only being up for 3 days with 3 chapters, I'm quite impressed. Even with the tiny number of reviews mirroring the hit I couldn't help but squeal like a little girl, and yes I am a girl, no pun intended. So the more reviews I get, you might just hear me from wherever you are (; Also, I have chapter four written and it is by far the longest. I don't know how long I'll be able to post bone it. My self control just isn't as good as the angelic Edward's but the sooner you pump out those reviews, hint hint, the sooner I'll turn to mush and just like that chapter four will magically appear before your very eyes.  
**


	5. Time To Breakdown

**A/N: So did you hear me? I know for a fact everyone within a 50 mile radius did. Anyways, without further ado, Chapter four. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Time To Breakdown - Chapter 4

Song - Bye bye, by Mariah Carey

* * *

**Previously**: "Attention passengers. We are now flying over London, England and are about 20 minutes ahead of schedule. If you take a look out your window you will see all the city lights of London. It is currently 9:58pm. London is a pleasant 64 degrees. I would like to take this time to announce that we have begun our decent and will be landing shortly, within the next ten minutes or so. Please refasten all seat belts and remain seated because we might come in contact with some turbulence. I would, also, like to take this time to thank you, once again, for flying with British Airways. We hope you enjoyed the experience and will be back with us for future flying." _The loud speaker cut off._

_"Ten minutes to go," I muttered under my breath. The flight wasn't as bad as I imagined. __Okay, there's an understatement for you. At least now I don't have to go wondering in a taxi for a hotel. That's a plus. My new friends were so nice. I wonder if all people were like this. I __know I've never met someone like Edward._ He's one of a kind.

* * *

By now we had landed and able to get our things. I reached under my seat for my purse, while Edward had to fiddle with something in his carry on, but he let me by before he sat down to take care of it. I had to get my luggage from the overhead compartment and was having some trouble with it and both Vince and Edward seemed to notice, but Vince beat Edward to it since I was blocking his way. "Thanks," I mumbled so low I don't even know if he heard me. I now had my luggage and they were letting us out every six rows or so. I was sitting in isle, Vince standing by his seat, and Edward still rummaging though his belongings. They called our six rows and before I could even move, three five or six year old boys came running past me knocking me sideways.

I thought my whole left side was going to come into contact with the filthy, dirty plane floor considering we haven't met yet. But the way my luggage was coming down with my tilted my body enough so I didn't like on the floor, but something warm and soft. I was still moving and about to fall onto of my luggage, when two protective arms shot out and steadied me. When I'd come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to meet the airplane floor on trip, and it would just have to wait for another time, I looked up from where I was placed.

Edward was sitting there with his arms still around me and my body was placed atop his lap. Lets go with "Most Embarrassing Moment of my Life" for 2000, Alex. Instantly my head snapped down and if I thought my red was red before, someone might mistake my head for a tomato and attempt to eat it. I guess it's a good thing those kids ran off when they did. "Ahem." I brought my eyes back up from where they were safely locked with on the floor, and looked into Edward's emerald eyes. They seemed to be showing amusement, deep in their depths.

I peered around and realized we were the last ones on the plane. With the grace of a klutz, I scrambled off his lap, grabbed my suitcases, and half ran off the plane. After about ten minutes or so we exited the terminal and reached the lobby of the airport to get our luggage, all the while Vince, Edward, and Mike made polite chatter. Edward followed me and we met up with the other boys. Edward never mentioned the incident and the boys were too caught up in their games to ask.

Mike Newton was another one of Edward's friends, though he didn't live with them. Mike stands about five feet ten inches, six inches shorter than Edward and about three shorter than Vince. He has blond hair of medium length that's gelled back into what can only be considered as a casual disarray. It was easy to see where his inspiration came from - but Edward's look wasn't something that could be achieved through imitation. He has prominent cheek bones, taking away from the roundness that is his face, and has an athletic build. He can pretty much be described as the high school pretty boy, that is, unless, Edward went to his school. I don't think I would be able to be around Mike for anything length of time, though. He was nice, yes, but Mike's name was too close to _his_ name and made it difficult for me escape.

We made our way out of the luggage claim, the boys cracking a few jokes here and there, some at my expense but mostly at the poor, random bystanders. Eventually we waddled our way out into the parking lot. Vince and Mike split apart from us saying there ride would be here shortly. _Rides. Crap!_ I glimpsed around and noticed a 'Taxi Service' sign. _Okay, I might as well clean out my wallet while I'm here just for the fun of it!_ I was making my way over to the taxi service when Edward called my name. "Bella, where you do think you are going? Not to the taxi service, I hope?"

I didn't understand what he was getting at. How else were we going to get back to his place? "Yeah?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

He chuckled at my confusion. "Come this way," he indicated north, "you can ride with me in my Volvo." I nodded and began to walk with Edward, matching his pace. We walked over to the section of the parking lot for cars that be staying there for the duration of the owners departure. I kept walking beside Edward, when he turned into the parking slot where a beautiful silver Volvo S60 R was parked. It glanced from the Volvo to Edward, who, by now, had popped the trunk and started to load the luggage. As I stood with my luggage in hand I couldn't help but think this how well this car suited Edward. Both were beautiful but Edward definitely wins. _While I'm in town maybe Edward won't mind going car shopping with me. He seems to have nice taste._

"May I take your luggage, Miss?" He was being such a gentleman. _They just don't make them like this anymore_. Wait, _whoa! Where did that come from? _When I shrugged my shoulders to pass it off I must have confused Edward. He was giving me a look, one of confusion and amusement. I know why he was confused, but unless myself turning a bright shade of red that you can see, even under the dimness of the parking lot lights, amused him I didn't know if he was going insane or not.

"Why, certainly, kind sir." In all honesty I would have done it myself, but I didn't want to risk scratching that beautiful glossy paint job. "So, why isn't Vince coming with?" I just crossed my mind and didn't make sense because I thought we were all going to the same place. Why not carpool?

"Well, he has to visit his girlfriend, Lauren. Apparently she's been calling him non-stop on our little escapade and driving him insane. I guess it's time to call it quits." From the way Edward spoke of her it didn't seem like he liked her very much. When I voiced this to Edward all he did was shrug his shoulders. Once he was done loading our luggage of four suitcases and two carry ons, Edward gestured for me to take my place in the passengers seat by sliding past me and opening my door. _Gentleman I tell you. A perfect gentleman._

I settled in and he lightly shut my door and, with the gracefulness of a god, made his way to the drivers side and slid in. He took out the keys and started the Volvo. It started up nice and easy with a gentle purr from the engine. He expertly made his way from the parking spot and to the exit of the airport before turning on the radio. "You can choose a station, if you want." I nodded my head, though he couldn't see it, and changed it to a station that was playing one of my favorite songs. Well was my favorite song, before the accident. _Goodbye Apathy _by OneRepublic. It deemed right for the occasion because that was what was happening. I was breaking out of my shell I have so carefully constructed over the last nine months. I shedding my "state of indifference" or my "absence of concern" and to tell you the truth it was a pit scary, but it was what I came here to do.

The song came to a close and a few commercials came on. Edward turned it down so it was a low hum in the background with the volume controls on the steering wheel. "So where to first? The apartment or food? It'll just be us for awhile because Jasper is with Alice, Emmett is working, and, as you know, Vince is with Lauren."

"Jasper and Emmett?" I questioned. I sounded like and idiot and, though the name Jasper sounded familiar, I don't remember hearing of an Emmett.

"Oh, that's right. We failed to mention them." He shot me an apologetic glance before returning his eyes back to the road. "The four of us, Emmett, Jasper, Vince, and myself, all share the apartment."

That surprised me. "That's quiet a bit of people." I stated.

"Well once you see the place, you might not think that anymore." It must be big to fit four boys in it. "So back to my original question, where to?"

"How about we go and eat. I'm starving and since we don't have to wait for anyone else, my stomach demands it." Edwards response was a hearty laugh that filled the car. A comfortable silence fell upon the car and it seemed relaxing on both parts. We made our way through the streets of London and even though most of the lights were off at this time of night, I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop at all the scenery. _I'm, for sure, going sight seeing soon! _The lights that were one, however, still had the town lit up with its assortments of blue, yellow, green, purple and pink. I know everyone says London beautiful, but in all honest, you really do have to see it to believe it. It's indescribable.

About ten minutes later we entered the McDonald's parking lot. "I hope this is alright. It's the only place that stays open this late at night." I nodded my head in agreement when my eyes wondered over to the clock conveniently placed on the dashboard. It read 12:03pm. Edward easily parked the car and before I could reach for the handle on my door, there he was, opening it for me.

"Thank you," Was my only reply. He smiled in acknowledgment and lead the way into the fast food restaurant to step in line. "Remember, this is my treat." I told him as sternly as I could manage. It must have sounded pretty good because Edward raised his hands, palms facing outward, in a 'take-it-away' gesture.

We ordered our meal of choice and I couldn't help but laugh when the cashier's eyes glazed over the moment Edward began his order. I fought it back with a cough and began rummaging through my purse for a twenty. I figured I'd have it on hand in case Edward tried to pull anything. I ordered my meal and was becoming slightly aggravated at the looks the cashier kept giving Edward. The only thing that made it worth while was the look on Edwards face when we grabbed our food to go sit down. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and let out a pent up sigh. It took all the self control I had to not burst out in fits of giggles then and there.

"What, Edward doesn't like girls fawning over him? You know most boys in your place would be quite happy, maybe even using it to get a number or ten." I couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"I don't like the looks they give me. It makes it hard for me to date when girls only seem to go after me for my looks. I'd rather them get to know me first, and then maybe throw themselves at me." He was being completely serious up until his last statement. I let out a little giggle.

We ate quickly, wanting to get to the apartment, because we were both tired. Though the adds on TV for all the different airlines, claim to have the best service, food, and comfortable seats, I can proudly say British Airways was not one of them. The service was too flirty for my taste and the seats I could do without. Actually I would rather have sat in the walkway for all the good the seat did me. My back will be hurting for quite sometime.

We stepped outside into the breeze that is London, England, and once again it hit me I was, where I would be living, attending college. I hesitated for a moment to take it all in, then slowly made my way to the car. Edward held my door open for my again before seating himself in the adjacent seat. "So tell me about Alice, after all, I just might be living with her."

"Alice, well, I don't really know how to _accurately _describe her. The best I can say is you'll love the energetic girl even though she'll be running laps around you." Uhh, oh. Energetic. She's going to suck the life right out of me. "She lives a few floors below us with Rosalie. Their old roommate was Jessica. They didn't like her very much. Rose is fairly nice and her and Alice are the best of friends. Alice, Emmett and myself are cousins, while Rose is Jasper's twin." He gave me the summary of the circle of his friends. I hope they can accept me.

"So, Jasper and Alice are dating, right?" I felt a bit weird asking this, talking about relationships with Edward, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Yeah, Jasper and Alice are together, as well as Rose and Emmett. As you know, Vince is planning on breaking it off with Lauren. Mike and myself are the odd men out. We're not dating anyone." My head spun at the knowledge of this new information. _So Edwards isn't seeing anyone_. For some strange reason I felt elated and happy. This was all new to me and I didn't have a clue was going on or what I was supposed to do. "You better watch out for Mike though." Edward pulled my from my train of thought.

"Why?" Mike seemed innocent enough, though I didn't have any immediate plans to get to know him.

"I don't want to say too much, but from your first impression of Mike you probably had him pegged. You know, high school playboy. He's a nice friend, but that's the extent of it." It didn't matter to me. I wasn't look for something anyways.

Another silence consumed the car so I reach forward a turned the radio up. I regretted the decision as soon as I made it. Mariah Carey's, _Bye Bye_, leaked through the speakers. It was the lyrics that made me instantly freeze.

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody,  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady.  
Reach your hand way up high.  
We will never say bye. No, no no._

Traitor tears began to spill over my eyes. _Everywhere I go there's a reminder of _him. _Everywhere. _I really missed him. I just wanted to see his face one more time. To talk to him and tell him I was sorry. That it was all my fault. I should I made him slow down. I should have noticed the car coming for us. Should have seen the stop sign during the twilight hour. I wanted his forgiveness, not that I deserved it. Above all, I wanted to take his place. That it was my life taken, not his.

_I remember when you used to  
__Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever_

_Gone forever. Forever. _I couldn't control the sob that escaped my lips. It was useless to try, even if I didn't want Edward to hear. But he did hear. He look over at me, and noticed my uncontrollable tears. Instantly we were pulled on the side of the road at one thirty at night in a city foreign to me. I had no idea where we were, how far we were away from anything of importance. All I knew was that I was soaking the shirt of a god, who held me in his iron grasp, with my pointless tears. There was no one else around, or even if there was I wouldn't have noticed. There was only him, myself and my grief.

I don't know how long we sat like that, him holding me, stroking my hair, offering words of comfort in my ear. He didn't know what was wrong but that didn't stop his from saying phrases such as, "It'll be alright," or "Just let it all out." Edward truly was an angel.

I didn't say anything but focused all my control on holding back the tears. Now was **not** the time, nor place, to breakdown. After a huge effort the tears subsided, with only a sniffle here or there. Edward seemed to realize I had composed myself because he, reluctantly, let me go. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see the look he would give me. It was probably a look the questioned my sanity. I already felt guilty for pouring that on him, and he didn't even know why!

I didn't want to look, but I did. His expression wasn't what I was expecting to find. He face was a mask of pain, sympathy, concern and his piercing emerald eyes were pleading. "Bella, are you alright? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" The look on that angelic face was killing me and I'd do anything I could to remove it. But talking wasn't something I could do. I shook my head 'no' and if possible his face fell ever so slightly.

"If that's what you want, but I hope you know you can trust me. You can talk to me about anything. I promise your secrets are safe with me." He spoke with such sincerity I almost spilled my life story to him but I held my tongue. Now was neither the time nor the place and Edward seemed to understand that. For that I was grateful. "Alright."

Edward started the car back up and pulled off the shoulder of the road, this time we drove with the radio off. I felt so guilty for my traitor tears and spilling all that on Edward. He was so kind but he didn't need to worry about me. I would be fine, or as close as I could get to fine. I didn't ever want to be the reason for that look in his eyes again. _It looks like saying goodbye to my old friend apathy was going to be harder than I thought._

As we drove I felt flickers of the electricity that I tried to grow accustom to in his presence. Everyone once in a while I would look over at the angels face and couldn't help but be stunned by his beauty each time. He truly was sent from heaven. Maybe it was _his _doing...

I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed when Edward parked the car, however I did notice when he exited his vehicle to open my door. _We must be here_. With the grace of Adonis himself, Edward opened my door and took my hand, helping to steady my wobbly knees. I was a good thing, too, that he held on tight because the view I had almost knocked me out. _This is his __**apartment?!**_

* * *

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
**Bye bye, by Mariah Carey**_

* * *

**Here it is. Was it what you expected? I hope it was. I don't want you disappoint. Why don't you take a second and let me know your thoughts? Review! I would really appreciate it**. **Also, if you would like a "sneak peek" into the next chapter review, tell me what you think, and type "sneak peek, please" and I'll message it to you. It only takes a second. I promise!** **K**thanks**bye**.

* * *

**And before you leave I would like to announce my first oneshot in Edwards Point Of View. It's called No Air and there's a summary of it on my profile. If you have the time of take a look. **


	6. The Unexpected

**A/N: You guys make me feel so special. I can't stop writing, so due to my disorder, you get five chapters in four days!! I love hearing from you, so _please, _keep the reviews coming. I had originally planned for this chapter be where Bella meets the whole "gang", but I kind of went overboard with showing off Edwards apartment. Sorry. I'll make sure it happens in the next chapter! **

**I would, also, like to take this time to say thank you to my amazing reviewers. x-o-nobody2love-o-x**,** Skepo, keepitsimple, vb-queen-18,** **AllyR, KC2246, orchidork, BecBlue, Music ADD, and my wonderful Aunt. Thank you all so very much. I truly so appreciate it!  
**

**Okay, anyways, here you go. Chapter five, The Unexpected.**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

The Unexpected - Chapter 5

Song - Just So You Know, by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**Previously**: _As we drove I felt flickers of the electricity that I tried to grow accustom to in his presence. Everyone once in a while I would look over at the angels face and couldn't help but be stunned by his beauty each time. He truly was sent from heaven. Maybe it was _his_ doing...  
I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed when Edward parked the car, however I did notice when he exited his vehicle to open my door. __We must be here. With the grace of Adonis himself, Edward opened my door and took my hand, helping to steady my wobbly knees. I was a good thing, too, that he held on tight because the view I had almost knocked me out._ This is his **apartment?!**

* * *

The apartment building was, almost, an exact replica of the types of buildings you would expect to see in Old London City. It looked like a much smaller version of Mr. Darcy's House in Pride and Prejudice. I used to love to read it and to movie was okay, but for trying to live up to the classic book by Jane Austen, it did alright. The stoop leading into the building had two very tall pillars holding over the overhang above it. It look like it was made out of marble, but that didn't seem likely. The building is four stories high, the first three floors each having their own balcony. I could sum up the whole apartment building in three words: amazing, classic, lovely.

I hadn't noticed Edward had left me to go get our belongings, but sure enough he was back by my side, carrying my belongings in his arms, leaving his behind. "It gorgeous, Edward. Does all of London look like this?" I couldn't hide the awe and amazement the colored my voice. It was very evident.

"Some parts of the city are more... classic, like this. Other parts are more modern looking. We just acquired this apartment recently. Alice told us about six months ago they we looking for new occupants. I think she did it because she knew how much I love classical textured building, so she helped me out. The dorms on campus aren't always the best places to reside." By the way he spoke of the building, and London in general, you could tell he loved it here. _I know I will_. "Shall we?"

Edward gestured forward with he hand for me to move first. I did so, willingly, wanting to take in more of the buildings aspects. The view when I stepped inside was, if possible, even better. The ceiling was high, with angels painted on it. The walls were painted a cream color with dark blue accented floorboards that had soft, gentle waves carved into them. It was like looking to the heaven from earth. Something one can only dream about.

Watching me take in all the properties of the building Edward began his journey onward, toward the upper floors. I, reluctantly, followed knowing I could spend days looking up at the ceiling and admire the masterpiece. We climbed the steps to the four landing, when Edward pulled out a key. "Our apartment." He winked at me as he opened the door beckoning me to do the same. I tried to scramble my non-existent thoughts from the way he said '_our_ apartment', but it was a fruitless attempt.

I stepped into the entryway and if I thought my mouth was hanging open before, well, lets just say I should be grateful it wasn't touching the floor. _The certainly wasn't what I expected._ The walls were a freshly painted white, with soft, pale wood floors. From where I was stand I could see to living room, containing two long sofas and a love seat facing a huge big screen TV hanging over the fireplace.

I, also could see the kitchen that had dark matching, wooden pantries and cupboards, black counter tops, and white appliances. There was a clear, rectangular glass table sitting in the middle of the space, but the kitchen was so big that the table wasn't in the way. The refrigerator, itself, had a slide show going. I assumed it was Edward and his friends.

I walked over to look at it and the first picture I saw was Edward standing in the center of eight people. To his left there was a big, curly brown haired man with dimples. He was very good looking but gave off a vibe between professional weight lifter and a teddy bear. He has is arms around the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looked friendly enough with long blond hair and drop dead gorgeous model looks. It made me wonder was she wasn't with Edward, though from some reason I was glad. However, they would be a good looking couple. It was hard to tell who was more beautiful, her or Edward. To their left was another couple. The boy was tall, lanky and could pass as a college teacher, rather than a student. He was slightly more muscular than Edward, and about the same height, but he no where near as ripped as the curly brown haired boy. He has medium length, tidy blond hair. He has his arms wrapped a short pixie like girl. She was shorter than me and had spiky hair pointing in every direction. Though, she couldn't compare with the stunning blond girl, the pixie was quite beautiful herself. On Edwards left was Vince and Mike both with their arms wrapped around two pretty girls, both look to be about my height, maybe a little taller, and probably bottle blondes. The on thing I noticed about Edward and his friends was that each and every single one of them was beautiful in their own way and their looks definitely reflected that.

The next picture was Edward playing baseball with them. He was wear a green and white baseball outfit as well as Vince, the brown haired boy, and the girl whose arms he was wrapped around in the previous picture. The tall, lanky blond boy, Mike, and the two bottle blonds were on the opposing team, wearing black and red. In the picture Edward was batting and had just hit a long fly ball and was just beginning to run to first base in this picture. Mike and the lanky blond were both running towards the ball. _I wonder who caught it. I wonder who won._

I moved away from the slide show to my previous position, about a foot from Edward. Next to the refrigerator was a simple white door that led to the rest of the apartment. The biggest surprise to to this whole experience wasn't the building itself, though it was very, _very_ close, but was the fact that four, busy, hard working college boys could keep the place so tidy. Only Edward and Vince went out of the country for a short time while the other two boys, Emmett and Jasper stayed in England. I would have thought pizza boxes and underwear would be lying all over the place. _Bella, you really need to stop watching so much TV!_ Truth was I didn't watch TV. Well, not anymore...

After absorbing in spectacular place, I tired to compose myself before turning back to Edward. I must not have done a good enough job because, there he was, leaning against the wall, looking like Adonis, himself, his eyes dancing with amusement. Needless to say, my face was swiftly turning a brilliant shade of red as I looked down.

It was Edward who broke through the silence first. "Do you like it?" Even after my little show, there seemed to be a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I looked up and the first thing that caught my attention was his bright green eyes. They say the eyes are the window to someone's soul. Deep in the emerald depths I saw doubt, surprise, curiosity, and something I couldn't quite place...

"Do you really have to ask that?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. "It's amazing, it's lovely... It's- it's..." I trailed off looking for the right word. "It's absolutely phenomenal, Edward." It came out as a whisper. "Really."

"I'm glad. I was seriously worried there, for a second, that your the modern type of girl. Most girls don't like the whole "old fashion" vibe, this place gives off. I'm glad you approve." He gave me his famous, well famous to me, crooked smile.

"I do, but I guess it come with the territory of loving classics." I returned it with a smile of my own. I instantly wondered how many girls has seen this place due to Edward and how they couldn't possibly love it. It stepping into classic novel itself.

Edward's facial expression change to different look, one of confusion. "Oh, and what type of classics do you love, Miss Sawn? He took a step forward.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, my favorite would probably be Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights..." Truth was I hadn't read these books in a while and talking about them made me miss them even more. _I'll have to go book shopping. Maybe Edward would like to join me._ I didn't understand why my dull interests seemed to fascinate him. "Pretty much anything written in the 19th century or earlier."

"Really?" His voice mimicked shock and astonishment.

"Yeah, why?" Was I speaking gibberish?

"It's nothing. I guess I should have known when you said you would be majoring in Literature." Now it was my turn to be shocked. He remember what little bit I had said about myself on the plane, earlier today. Boy sure does have a good memory. "Why don't we get you settled in your room?"

"After you." I followed him through in door in the kitchen and down the hall. Once again I was stunned by this place but I did my best to hide it. Every five feet or so you would see a different famous painting, some I recognized and some foreign to me. I even found on of my favorite painting. It was painted by Thomas Kinkade, and the painting was called "London". _How ironic_. It was a painting of Big Ben at twilight and it had vivid colors of pink, yellow, and purple. I could stare at it for hours, but I forced my feet to continue to move onward.

After passing about three doors we came to a stop at a dark wooden door, similar to the others in this hall. Edward, still carrying my luggage other than my carry on, stepped back and allowed me to open the door, and so I did.

I instantly realized the theme of the room was black, red, and white. The room had white carpeting and three white and one red wall. There were black floorboards, a dresser, a nightstand, and a medium 27 inch LCD TV hanging on the one red wall opposite us. The bed was huge and took up the majority of the room. It was neatly made with red and black sheets, a white comforter, and two red and two black pillow cases. The dressers themselves were black with silver bands around it. The best part about the room it's view. It had two windows with white lace shades and a black roll down shade. The view outside was even better than the airplane view, showing the city off at a much better angle and up much closer. It took my breath away.

Edward, subtly, left the room, going to get his luggage, I assumed, and left me in my awe. "The bathroom is right across the hall if you need to use it. There are towels in the closet in there. Feel free to take a shower if you like." And with that he left the room. I took me a few moments to come out of my daze. I went over the sit on the bed a glanced at the clock, 2:32am. _Wow, it's getting pretty late. I better take my shower now._

I gathered my toiletries and a change of clothes from the suitcase Edward brought in for me, and took his instructions for nice warm shower awaiting me. I turned the shower on and stripped down before stepping in. The steaming hot water was doing wonders for my cramped back. I stood there for a minute, enjoying this relaxing feeling, before I start the cleaning process, stepping out, and grabbing a towel. I dried myself off, put on the sweats and hoodie I brought in, and combed through my hair, pulling it back into a messy bun. When I thought I looked decent enough I gather up my things, put them away, and waltzed into the kitchen.

Edward was sitting there in freshly changed clothes, searching though the fridge.

"We just ate and your already getting food?" It seemed insane considering the huge amount of food he consumed at McDonalds.

"Obviously you've never lived with a boy before." Such a simple statement, who knew it could have such a big impact on me.

"Or so you think," I muttered to myself while turning away, trying to hide the tears welding up behind my eyes at his simple implication.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I kept my gaze downward. The answer didn't seem to be enough for him but he, thankfully let the matter drop, continuing his search through the fridge.

After his failed attempt to find something editable to eat he sat down next to me at the table and broke the silence. "So, I thought we'd sleep in tomorrow before heading down to meet Alice. We'll get you all squared away before we head out and do some sight seeing. Sound okay?" _As long as I don't have to be alone..._

"Sure, I was actually wanting to ask you if we could go car shopping. I brought some cash with me and I need a means of getting around here. I can't afford a taxi for every time I have somewhere to be." I gave him the best forced smile I could muster. The reminder of _him_ was still in the back of my mind, fading into the darkness...

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Taxi's do get expensive. You have a model in mind?" This seemed to perk his interest the most out of what I said today. _He probably doesn't think girls know much about cars. I'll teach him._

"Well I was looking online and I instantly took a liking to an Audi S4. I saw one for sale with a manual V4 6-speed engine, heated seats, and a sun roof. Is there a dealership nearby?" I loved this little sports car, even if it was more than I wanted to spend, I would splurge, just this one time. It was worth it.

Edward looked shocked but quickly regained his composure. "Umm, yeah. Yeah, there's one halfway between here and Bristol I'll take you to." He hesitated for a moment and when he looked at me, his eyes looked entertained. _Oh, no. Here comes the teasing._ "So an Audi S4, huh? Got a need for speed?" Edward let out a low chuckle. _Did I call it or what?_

"You have no idea." I hadn't intended for him to hear, but by the look on his face, he did. "Well it's getting late, I should probably be heading to bed. Thanks again for letting me stay here. I really do appreciate it." I'll be out of here tomorrow, even if Alice doesn't have room for me. I hated to be a burden to anyone.

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning then. My room is right up the stairs at the end of the hallway if you need me and my cell number is on the fridge. Do you mind if I get yours?" We exchanged numbers and made our ways to our respective rooms.

"Night, Edward. Thank you, again." I wanted him to know how much this meant to me, all of it. Letting me stay here instead of wasting money on a very expensive hotel, finding me a place to live in so fast, car shopping, site seeing, _holding me when I needed it most..._ The list was endless and I have known him for less than 24 hours. I don't think anyone's, besides _him,_ has had this big of an effect on me before. I made my voice ring with sincerity in ever word, though it wasn't hard, because I truly meant it. I just hope he knows.

"Your welcome, Bella. Sweet dreams." He told me goodnight in his lovely, soft, velvet voice.

I stole on last glance at Edward as he made his way up the stairs into his room, before I made my way into the guest bedroom. I opened the door and laid on the bed, pulling the covers over top of me._Thank you, Edward, thank you so much._

Almost as soon as my head hit the pillows, I was knocked out cold, having the best nights sleep I've have in nine months. As I closed my eyes I vaguely remember seeing Edwards angelic face. An Emerald Eyed Angel.

* * *

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
**Just So You Know, by Jesse McCartney**_

* * *

**Sorry again for not bringing the gang in, but I was a bit rushed to write this chapter (my friends decided they wanted to come swimming at my place), and I want to make the chapter as good as it most possibly can get. I won't make you wait long, I promise. Also, I know _I_ hate it when authors like to put AUTHOR NOTES in the middle of a story and making it seem like a new chapter but there's so much I want to share about _Whatever It Takes_ so check out my profile for updates. They'll probably come with every new chapter.  
**

**So time to leave you with this...**

* * *

**A "sneak peek" into the next oncoming chapters.**

As I was about to round the corner into the living room I dropped one of the cokes I was sent to get. That's when I overheard Alice and Rose talking to Edward. "She's really beautiful, Edward, though I don't think she sees it." It was Alice who spoke. _Who are they talking about? _It couldn't be Rose, because, as nice as she is, she knows just how gorgeous she really is, and so does everyone who meets her.

"I know." Frustration colored Edwards tone. I wonder why that is. "She's more than beautiful." I decided it was time to make my presence known so I picked up the fallen coke and walked in there like I hadn't heard a thing.

* * *

**And before you leave I would like to announce my first oneshot in Edwards Point Of View. It's called No Air and there's a summary of it on my profile. If you have the time of take a look. **

* * *

**Now if you love me... REVIEW!!**


	7. The Girls

**A/N: You guys have made me so happy with all the reviews and a little less than 1000 hits! 1000 HITS! WOW. Anyways I'll probably put the whole story about Michael in the oncoming chapters but it might be awhile. Just know that it was inspired by true events, though not as extreme. Anyways when I put it in the story I'll explain it then. BUBBLECOOLIO asked me to update today, and I was going to wait until I got 100 hits in the last chapter, but I'm just too dang excited to wait. ENJOY!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

The Girls - Chapter 6

Song - Feels Like Today, by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Previously**:_ "Your welcome, Bella. Sweet dreams." He told me goodnight in his lovely, soft, velvet voice._

_I stole on last glance at Edward as he made his way up the stairs into his room, before I made my way into the guest bedroom. I opened the door and laid on the bed, pulling the covers over top of me._Thank you, Edward, thank you so much.

_Almost as soon as my head hit the pillows, I was knocked out cold, having the best nights sleep I've have in nine months. As I closed my eyes I vaguely remember seeing Edwards angelic face. An Emerald Eyed Angel._

* * *

I was so comfortable after having the best nights sleep I've ever had that I was actually having an internal debate on whether or not to open my eyes. I had one of the most strange, yet oddly comforting dreams. I was lying in a beautiful meadow, the kind of meadows that only exists in someone's head, not something you would likely ever come across. It was that unbelievable, but I guess if you compare it to the gorgeous green eyed god that was holding me in that meadow, you would likely find the meadow first. In my dream we were just sitting there, holding each other, enjoying the others company. That's it, nothing else. I've never had a dream like that.

I was lying in a daze and decided it was time to get up before my mom came in and attempted to wake me up. I opened my eyes and let out a soft gasp. At first I didn't realize where I was, but then last night's activities came rushing back to me. I looked around the room, and was once again stunned by my amazing view of London when it's first waking up.

I turned over in the bed and searched for the alarm clock I knew was sitting on the nightstand. Not only was the alarm clock sitting there, but so was shiny black mug with steam coming off it, and a post-it note against it. The clock read 9:56 am. I scooted over in the bed, grabbed the mug, and began to read the note. It was from Edward.

_Good morning Bella,_

_I figured I'd let you sleep in after the long flight,  
and all the events that followed. We don't have  
to talk about it, I just want you to know I'm here  
for anything. I'll be in the kitchen when you decide  
you want breakfast. Hope you like hot chocolate._

_Edward._

The note was written in beautiful, elegant script that looked like only a computer could produce. But I knew it was authentic, because it was Edward. He ceases to amaze me. I didn't want get up at first; I was way to comfortable, but I had the promise of a meal ahead of me with Edward. I moved out of the bed, making it first before I grabbed a change of clothes, and my bathroom necessities. I was in and out of the bathroom in five minutes flat, changing into a pair of light blue jeans and a green blouse. I packed all my stuff up and made my way down the hall and into the kitchen. As I passed the last door before entering the kitchen I heard a loud booming snore. _Looks like Edwards friends are home_.

I waltzed into the kitchen to find a Greek God sitting at the table, wearing dark wash jeans and a white and blue stripped polo. He was watching an identical TV to the one in the guest bedroom I hadn't noticed last night, and eating eggs and bacon. When I started walking towards him looked up from the television set to me and gave me a heartwarming smile. "Good morning, sleepy head. How was your first night in London?"

"Amazing. I haven't slept that good in God knows how long." _Even my back does not hurt. It truly was amazing._ His smile was infectious because I, too, was smiling like an idiot.

"That's good. Would you like something to eat?" He gestured to the assortment of foods he has sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Most definitely." I walked over, grabbed a plate, and picked up some eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast. I could hear Edward laughing from where he sat.

"And you said I could eat," was his only comment because the phone rang. I'm guessing whoever was in their room sleeping got the phone because it stopped mid-ring. I had finished packing my plate with food and went to sit across from Edward.

"Did you make all this?" What else did he do?

"Yes, with the exception of the toast. Vince made that before he left for work." He was smiling again.

"EDWARD!" A loud voice boomed from the other room before the big curly brown haired boy stumbled into the kitchen. "It's your parents."

If I hadn't looked back as quickly as I had I would have missed the grimace that replaced the smile on Edwards face as he got up and walked down the hall to his room. I would have thought more of it, but it reminded me of something I needed to do. _Crap! My parents!_

I was out of my seat and going to go to my room to grab my phone when I realized the weightlifter was in my way. "And who are you?" I looked up at his face and he was smiling so wide I would have to it would break a normal persons face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Bella. I'm a friend of Edward's and Vince's." That's right, I hadn't met him yet.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me politely but something about his expression told me he was holding back something.

At that moment, however, Edward walked right back in the room with a small frown on his lips. "So, Ed. What's Bella doing here so early?" And there it was, the meaning for the look.

"Well, Emmett," Edward sneered at the name, "she's staying here until we can find her a place to live. Hopefully with Alice." I gave Edward a small smile. So this was Emmett. I turned around to excuse myself from to room to grab my cell, when two very large arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me in the air.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Emmett." He was trying to give me a hug, but instead it was like he was crushing my lungs.

"She can't breath, Emmett! Put her down!" Edward half shouted, half chuckled from across the room. Emmett joined in on his laughter and set me down.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Emmett, but if you'll excuse me I have to call my own parents. I didn't last night." My words came out breathless and quick. Knowing my mother she would be freaking out, imagining the worst possible case scenarios. My father wouldn't be happy I called so late but he would easily forgive me, and Angela would just be happy to hear my voice.

Emmett stepped out of my way and I half ran to get my phone. I threw open the door, grabbed my purse, and wasn't the least bit shocked when I had 17 missed phone calls. Some were from Charlie and Angela's cell but most were from my mother, Renee's. I hit send, not caring which number I called, because whoever it was would answer. It was Charlie's.

"Bella? Is that you?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah dad, it's me. Sorry I didn't call last night but it was almost 3 am before I got in. I hope mom isn't freaking out to much." My dad chuckled because we both knew she was.

"You're going to have to talk to her honey. Here she is. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too," and with that he passed the phone to Renee.

"Bella? Bella! Honey, why didn't you call last night?! I thought something terrible had happened! Don't ever do that to me again. Did you find a hotel, alright? Did you meet anyone or make new friends? Have you found an apartment yet?"That's how it was with Renee, shooting off question after question. I assured her I was alright and apologized, again, that I hadn't called, explaining my reasoning. I told her I made some new friends and that they'll be attending the University with me. When she asked where I stayed last night I told her I met a girl named Alice and that she kindly offered me her couch. My mother didn't need to know I spent the night in an apartment with four boys; she would die.

We talked for about half an hour before she told me Angela was out with Ben. His aunt and uncle were getting married and he had asked her to come. I told Renee that it was alright and that I would call Angela and talk to her tonight. After my mom filled me on what was going on back in Forest Glen, which wasn't much, we said our goodbyes and got off the phone.

I turned around off the bed to find Edward standing against the doorway with my breakfast in hand. He has a small smile on his lips before handing me my food. I ate in silence, savoring the amazing meal before turning back to Edward.

"That was delicious, Edward, thank you." I paused for a brief second before continuing. "So, where to first?"

"I called Alice and she's home. She told me she would be delighted to let you stay, that the rooms almost ready, she just wants to meet you first. Then from there I thought we'd go car shopping and maybe some sight seeing. Sound good?" Again, there was uncertainty in his voice.

"Sound excellent. Thanks, again, Edward for doing this. I don't know how to than-" He cut me off.

"You can thank me by stop saying thank you." His eye twinkled.

"Alright." _That I can do._

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. Again, I felt the electric sparks between us but did my best to ignore it. Edward didn't seem to feel it. I grabbed a jacket because it looked like it was going to rain and walk out of my door, down the hall, and out the apartment with Edward following me. He locked the door and began his decent down the stairs to the second landing before knocking, rather loudly on the door there. Two seconds later the door flew open.

Standing before us was the four foot eleven inches pixie. She looked between me and Edward before bouncing up and down. This must be Alice. _And like Edward said, she could run laps around me_. "Hello, Alice." Edwards voice was calming to me but it seemed to have no effect on the pixie.

"Oooh. This must be Bella. My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice. I so nice to meet you. And hello to you too Edward. I'm just so excited. Come in, come in." I think she said it all in one breath.

"Hi, Alice. It's very nice to meet you," I spoke as we stepped into her apartment. I looked around her place and it had the same set up as Edward's with the only one difference. It was more girly. The walls were painted white with dark red floor boards. The cabinets were a soft pale wood instead of dark brown like Edward's and the appliances were stainless steel. Her apartment had one long white couch, two love seats with dark red pillows, and a red chair. In the center of the living room was a circular black coffee table and they too, had a big screen TV hanging over the fireplace. This time instead of my mouth dropping to the floor I was somewhat able to hide my awe.

"You're place is beautiful, Alice." You could, however, hear the awe in my voice. From behind me I heard Edward chuckle.

Alice just tried to shrug it off. "Well, you know." At that moment the gorgeous blond from the pictures on Edward's slide show stepped into the room. As I looked at her I noticed how the pictures got her all wrong. They just didn't do her justice.

"Hello, this must be Bella, right?" She seemed to be talking to Edward and Alice, and I couldn't help but notice how her voice was just as beautiful as she. I could feel my self-esteem drop as I was becoming self-conscious.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you. You must be Rosalie." It was an educated guess.

"Please call me Rose." I nodded my head. She must like her name shortened too.

"So, Bella, you're attending the University of London, correct? With Edward? What are your majors?" Alice was still just up and down as Rosalie tried to calm her.

" Literature, Design, Innovation," I named them off just as I had done for Edward, could it have only been yesterday? "I plan on taking a few more courses when I know what I want to do."

"Design? Really? That's one of Rose's and my majors. We already have so much in common. I can't wait for you to move in." Alice's excited was contagious because I couldn't wait either. "When can we get you started?"

"Well my family's shipping over the rest of my stuff by the end of the week, so really anytime is fine. The sooner the better because I need to give them an address." Alice was nodding her head before I finished.

"Alright, sounds good. How about we move you in tomorrow and you can give your mom the address today, that way you'll have all your things shortly." She turned to Edward. "Do you mind if she stays with you for on more night? We still need to get some of Jessica's things out of there."

"Sure, it's no problem." Edward looked at me and shot me a dazzling smile.

"It's all settled then. Bella's would you be a dear and go get us some coke's, please?" I got the feeling Rose wanted to discuss something with Edward and Alice alone so I nodded my head and headed to the kitchen.

I was in there longer than I expected because it the fridge was so huge. They, too, had a slide show going. Most of them were pictures of Alice with the tall, lanky blond I assumed to be Jasper, and Rose with Emmett. Some of the pictures were of the whole circle together, all smiling and having a good time. They were all so beautiful and looked like they were having fun. I felt a twinge of jealousy because I don't have fun memories like that. I haven't had fun, in well, nine months...

I found the cokes in the bottom drawer and grabbed four, one of each of us. I shut the fridge and began to leave when I saw a picture of Edward with a strawberry blond in his arms. It was just them and they looked at each other like they were in love. I was frozen in place. I didn't know Edward has a girlfriend. Just last night he said him and Mike were the odd men out because they were single. I was so confused and I could feel my jealousy rage up again only this time stronger. I didn't know why I was having this kind of reaction for a boy I just met yesterday, but I tried to control it and eventually it was a dormant, for now.

As I was about to round the corner into the living room I dropped one of the cokes I was sent to get. That's when I overheard Alice and Rose talking to Edward. "She's really beautiful, Edward, though I don't think she sees it." It was Alice who spoke. Who are they talking about? It couldn't be Rose, because, as nice as she is, she knows just how gorgeous she really is, and so does everyone who meets her.

"I know." Frustration colored Edwards tone. I wonder why that is. "She's more than beautiful." I decided it was time to make my presence known so I picked up the fallen coke and walked in there like I hadn't heard a thing.

* * *

_You treat life like a picture  
But it's not a moment that's frozen in time  
It's not gonna wait  
Til you make up your mind, at all  
**Feels Like Today, by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

**Okay, Jasper will be in the next chapter as long as Bella's "car shopping". Please review and let me know what you think. Even if you don't like it, I would like to know what's on your mind! **

**And before you leave I would like to announce my first oneshot in Edwards Point Of View. It's called No Air and there's a summary of it on my profile. If you have the time of take a look. **** k**thanks**bye.**


	8. Our Dream Car

**A/N: YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT! This story has become so popular in such a little amount of time. Thank you.**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Our Dream Car – Chapter 7

Song – Bouncing Off The Walls, by Sugarcult

* * *

**Previously**: _As I was about to round the corner into the living room I dropped one of the cokes I was sent to get. That's when I overheard Alice and Rose talking to Edward. "She's really beautiful, Edward, though I don't think she sees it." It was Alice who spoke. Who are they talking about? It couldn't be Rose, because, as nice as she is, she knows just how gorgeous she really is, and so does everyone who meets her._

"I know." Frustration colored Edwards tone. I wonder why that is. "She's more than beautiful." I decided it was time to make my presence known so I picked up the fallen coke and walked in there like I hadn't heard a thing.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Here's your cokes." I handed them their cokes while Alice was looking at me suspiciously. I must have put on a good show because soon her expression cleared and she started the conversation back up. All four of us headed over to the couch and chair and made pleasant chit-chat. I learned that Alice is, also, interning for some Fashion company here in the city, and will be taking a short trip to Paris, France sometime soon. Rose is majoring in Mechanic Engineering which shocked me at first. When you first take a look at Rose, or a second, or third, you don't automatically think mechanic.

"How much stuff is your mom shipping over?" Alice had a funny look on her face. I was kind of afraid to tell her.

"Just a few boxes..." I told her, cautiously.

The earsplitting scream came next. "Great! Now I get to take you shopping. Ooh, we're going to have so much fun. Rose is coming, that's a give-in and to boys can come as well-"

Just like that the door swung open with Jasper and Emmett in the hallway. _Speaking of the boys. _"Hey, guys. Hey, Bella." It was Emmett who spoke. Both of the came in the apartment after shutting the door and sat beside their girlfriends. "Whatcha talking about?" Emmett had a curious expression on his face.

"Just college and what not. Did you know Bella's majoring in Literature, Design, and Innovation?" Alice spoke for us. "I can already tell we're going to be the best of friends!" She squealed at the end. Her statement touched me. I should have known we would be the best of friends when we met. It's impossible to not love Alice the minute you start talking to her. "Bella, have you met Jasper, yet?"

"No, I haven't. It's nice to meet you Jasper." For some reason the room was inexplicably clam, not that it was hectic before, but there where some awkward silences. Once Jasper stepped in the room, however, there were the occasional silences not filled with chatter and it seemed peaceful.

"Right back at you, miss." Jasper was just as polite as Edward and when he talked his seemed to have a little bit of a southern accent. "How are you enjoying London so far?"

"Well I haven't seen much. We arrived around midnight last night and so far today I've only seen the inside of this building." But even so I didn't mind. This building was gorgeous.

"Which reminds me, Bella. I do believe we have some car shopping to do." Edward spoke as he got up. I looked at him and then her a squeal. I turned my head to Alice and saw she was bouncing up and down, once again.

"Did someone say shopping?" She said her voice and octave higher than normal and at the same time Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie simultaneously mutter and "Oops."

"Yeah. I figured I needed a car to get around in. Taxi's are way to expensive," I spoke slowly. I've never seen someone react this way to a simple word besides Renee. I guess living with her for so long should have prepared me for this but I wasn't.

"Ooh! I want to come. And I think we should bring Rose, too, because even though Edward pretends to know about cars," her eyes wandered over to her cousins who was glaring at her, "Rose is the true car genius. And if we go, it probably means the boys go, too. Right Emmett? Jasper?" Everyone was nodding their head 'yes' except for Edward who was shaking it 'no'. "Aw, come on Edward, why not?" Alice practically whined and I stifled a laugh, but no one seemed to hear.

"I'm taking her sight seeing afterwards and I know what you say about the sights Alice. 'Been there, seen that'. You'll want to rush through the experience to fast. Bella should be allowed to stay as long as she wants." Alice had a frown on her face.

"I can be patient, but only for Bella. I still want to get to know her." Now she was pouting. She looked so sad as she turned her pleading eyes to me. "Please, Bella. _Please_?"

I've always been such a push over and Alice seemed to know this. I didn't really matter to me whether Alice and the rest came or not. I live in London so I have plenty of time to see the sights and Alice was right about one thing. I wanted to get to know them better too. I turned my gaze to Edward who was still glaring at Alice. I think he knew what she was doing. "Edward, I really don't mind if they come. I might be kind of fun, actually."

Edward groaned but seemed to give up. "Alright, but you're all riding in your own cars so I don't have to hear you complain about wanting to leave." When he finished his sentence he was looking directly at Alice.

"Fine with us." Alice spoke for the and they murmured words of agreement.

As everyone gathered up there things, put on their coats, and threw away their empty coke cans, Edward gave them the directions. "...from there make a slight right at A30/London Road. After that it's in plain view. If you get lost you have my cell number. Meet you there in an hour?" They nodded their heads and we made our way out of the apartment and to the cars.

Like before, Edward held my door open for me as I settled in the passenger seat. He shut my door gently, made his way to the drivers side, buckled up, and drove onto the street. We drove in silence for a few moments before Edward reached into the center console and pulled out a CD. "May I?" I was a little hesitant after last nights episode but I trusted Edward to know what he was doing.

The car filled with the low hum of familiar classical music. "Claire de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.

"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house – I only know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too." We didn't say much after that; Edward seemed too lost in thought as he stared out the window. I teared my gaze away from Edwards beautiful face to the window. That's when I noticed the buildings were going by way to fast. Panic stared to rise in me as I looked from the window to the speedometer and back again.

"Holy crow!" I nearly shrieked. "Slow down!"

"What's wrong?" He tried to sound innocent but he knew the reason for my sudden outburst.

"You're going a hundred miles an hour!" I was still talking rather loudly and struggled to modulate my voice so it wasn't earsplitting.

"Bella, I always drive like this." But as he spoke the speedometer gradually drifted toward eighty. He looked at me for a split second before turning back towards the road, taking in my almost relieved expression. "Better?" His voice sounded amused.

"Almost."

"Enough commentary on my driving." Edward's car made a more noticeable drop in speed. "We're here." _Indeed, we are._

He pulled into the Audi Dealership as my stomach was doing flip-flops. Everywhere you looked you saw Audi's in different color, shapes, models, and sizes. I just couldn't wait for one of these cars to be mine.

This time when I got out of the car, Edward didn't have a chance to open my door for me, I was that excited. _I feel like Alice_. I ran over to the first Audi in sight; a beautiful 2005 Audi A4 1.8T Special Edition. Needless to say, I'm a car freak.

As Edward and myself we appraising the car someone tapped me on the shoulder causing me to spin around. Edward as instantly at my side. "Hello sir and ma'am. My name is Tyler Crowley. How may I help you today?"

"Hi, Mr. Crowley. Nice to meet you, too. My name is Edward and this here is Bella," Edward looked down at me and smiled before looking directly at Tyler again. "We're looking for a small Audi that holds four and gets good gas mileage. Possibly an Audi S4 or Quattro? We even might want to take a look at a convertible." Tyler nodded and motioned for us to follow him whilst babbling on about is love for Audi's. Edward and myself agreed in all the right places.

Tyler took us around to look at all the cars, and while they were all nice enough, nothing just seemed to work for me. Edward was picture of patience with me. "...and over here we have a beautiful Audi RS 4 Cabriolet convertible. It has a 420 horsepower engine with 6 speeds manual overdrive. It features advanced anti-theft vehicle alarm system, a navigational system, acoustic parking system, adaptive light that allows the driver to move the headlights 15 degrees in any direction. It also come with auto-dimming, anti-glare action interior mirror with a digital compass display, BOSE premium sound system with Audio Pilot noise-compensation feature and..." the more he said the more excite I became. This car just kind of clicked with me.

It was a 2006, Sprint Blue beauty. It was used so it had low mileage, only 47,000, and it was a convertible with was an added bonus. "...with heated seats and a remote locking syst-"

I cut him off. "We'll take it!" I wasn't looking at the boys but at the car. I felt a warm, gentle hand on my shoulder and knew immediately it was Edward due to the familiar, yet unfamiliar electric current now flowing through me.

I may have had other ulterior motives for buying the car, such as Michael would have loved it. We always talked about cars and the one thing he always said was he was going to get himself a blue Audi convertible. This was exactly like the car he described and I fell in love with it. It was _**our dream car.**_ I even remember a conversation we had about it, word for word.

_"Isn't this car a beaut, Bells? Someday I'm going to get it and you'll be the first one to ride with me in it." His voice said everything his words couldn't; he adored this car._

_"You promise? I love this car too. You know how I fall head over heels for a spiffy blue convertible," though I was joking then I was one hundred percent serious now._

_"I promise, Bells. There's no one else I'd rather have in my passenger seat." He wasn't lying. I knew that for a fact because none of us Swan's were good lairs. "When I get it you'll be right there in the seat next to me in _our dream car." _He looked me directly in the eyes. Only thing he didn't know was his promise was intentionally broken._

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to look around some more, or even test drive it?" Edward's voice broke me out of my past. "I mean look at this place! This is only the fourth car we've seen and we have plenty of time." He was trying to talk me out of getting my dream car and I wasn't having any of that.

"Yes, Edward. This is the car I want and I positively sure." It sounded convincing enough to me.

It looked like Edward was going to argue some more but, thankfully, his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and smirked a bit. "Hello?" His tone was definitely amused. "Hi, Alice. What's that?" He listened as she talked. "We're on the northeast side. She's already picked out her car." Another pause. "Yes, I'll see what I can do. See you in a moment." He hung up the phone and turned to Tyler. "Before she purchases the car do you mind if we have a friend of ours look at it? If she still decides she wants it we'll be in to see you." Tyler agreed and walked off into the Audi Dealership Building.

"Rose is coming? Where were they, anyways?" I had forgotten about them.

"On the way here Alice passed the mall with a huge sale going on and while she looked around Emmett decided he was hungry, again, so they stopped by the food court." Edward rolled his eyes. "Typical. Besides we got here a little early anyways." _Oh, that's right, you and your incredibly insane driving vendetta. You remind me of Mich-_

"Bella!" I caught view of Alice right before she ran into me, giving me the biggest hug the pixie could muster. "Is this your car? The sprint blue one? It's so cute! I can't wait to drive in it." _Breath, Alice_.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came walking up, slower than Alice, and Rose began looking at the car. She took a look around the interior and opened the hood to look at that as well. She was under there for a few moments before shutting it and walking over to the windshield to take a look at the mileage, features, and gadgets it came with. Once she was finished with that she did a pivot on her heel, walked to stand beside Emmett and spoke. "Well the carburetor looks like it might need replacing, but other than that I think Bella has herself a new car." I don't know who's squeal was louder; Alice's or mine. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Rose. I absolutely love this car." I told her after I regained my composure. The boys were still laughing. We walked into the Dealership building still laughing and joking at my expense. Tyler must have either seen us or hear us because he was by my side a few moments later.

"So, did you find the car to your liking, then?" His voice sounded very hopeful.

"I think we did, Mr. Crowley. Now all there is to ask is where do I sign?" You could still hear the excitement in my voice and from beside me I could hear the boys laughing again.

"If you'll follow me I have all the paperwork..." I grabbed Edward by the wrist and brought him along with me. I towed him behind me and pulled him down to sit in the chair next to me as I filled out all the necessary paper work. Our friends joined us shortly and waited patiently as I went through the process of purchasing my dream car.

A half hour later we were out of there, my new cars key in hand. "Hey, Jasper. You and Alice drove here with Emmett and Rose right?" Jasper nodded and Edward continued. "Do you mind driving my car back so I can go with Bella that way she doesn't get lost?" Jasper agreed and Edward tossed him his keys.

I was so excited to drive my car for the first time that I couldn't contain myself anymore. "Hey, guys, let meet up at Big Ben around seven-ish, okay? I _really_ want to drive my new baby around and it give us time to eat."

I heard rounds of "sure, Bella" and "sounds good".

"Thanks guys!" I called over my shoulder as I practically ran to my new car. I jumped in the drivers seat and began fumbling with all the features in the car. When I had the seat adjusted to just where I like it, the air on at a comfortable 72 degrees and my butt all warmed up due to the quick heated seats Edward joined me in the passengers seat. "So glad you can make it," was the last thing I said before I pulled out of the parking lot and onto London Road going twice the legal limit.

* * *

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)  
I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)  
Waking up on the bathroom floor__  
Pull myself back together just to fall once more  
**Bouncing Off The Walls, by Sugarcult**_

* * *

**I have offically over 1000 hits!! Thank you guys so much! Now, let's work on them reviews!**


	9. Speed

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but if you think about it I've been spoiling you guys almost as much as you have me. I mean think about it, published June 10th and today's the 14th and this will be the SECOND chapter I have posted today. But with all the wonderful reviews and numerous hit you've been pretty much spoiling me too. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Speed - Chapter 8

Song - Speed, by Montgomery Gentry

* * *

**Previously**: _I was so excited to drive my car for the first time that I couldn't contain myself anymore. "Hey, guys, let meet up at Big Ben around seven-ish, okay? I really want to drive my new baby around and it give us time to eat."_

I heard rounds of "sure, Bella" and "sounds good".

"Thanks guys!" I called over my shoulder as I practically ran to my new car. I jumped in the drivers seat and began fumbling with all the features in the car. When I had the seat adjusted to just where I like it, the air on at a comfortable 72 degrees and my butt all warmed up due to the quick heated seats Edward joined me in the passengers seat. "So glad you can make it," was the last thing I said before I pulled out of the parking lot and onto London Road going twice the legal limit.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going but I could really care less. Edward said nothing to me, he just let me drive. I guess he knew I was only there in presence but my thoughts were elsewhere. With Edward it seemed like we've known each other for our whole lives not just two days. I didn't know whether or not I should be scared but I was in Edward's company and that made it impossible to be so. And for that I was glad.

When I hit London Road I went the opposite way we came. I took the highway to Thames Valley Park Drive and from there I found an old dirt road. This is what I always planned on doing, flying down a deserted road, though my mind couldn't possibly fathom having Edward in the passenger seat next to me. No, he was just an add bonus.

The car's handling was amazing. The ride was so smooth and flawless even on the roughest of roads. We couldn't have picked a better dream car. It simply wasn't possible.

Michael and myself used to do this in dad's old one-half ton, short-bed Ford. There was a dirt road behind our house and we'd picture ourselves in _this_ car. It was our dream and now this is my car because he's not here anymore. Instead of him driving and myself in the passenger seat I was driving with Edward by my side. I think Michael would have loved Edward. Even if they didn't have much in common with what they liked similar. Though Michael was no gentleman, they both knew me very well, no matter how short of a time span we spent together.

I wish Michael would have gotten the chance to drive this car. I would have loved to see his expression when I bought it a moment ago. He would be in fits of laughter now but back then he would have passed out and I would be in the trying to breath between my giggles. I could already see the conversation we'd be having.

_"Ha... ha... You, haha... fai- Fain-" I wouldn't even be able to finish my sentence I would be laughing so hard._

_Then he would say, in his most serious tone, "Men don't faint, Bells. We pass out." And that would cause me to erupt in another round of uncontrollable laughter._

But he wasn't here, and he wouldn't pass out at the sight of my car. Normally that thought alone would bring down the walls I carefully constructed and I would breakdown, but not this time. No. I had Edward in the next seat over and I was too focused on my mission. Plus I didn't want Edward to ever see me like that again. Ever.

I was now parked at the end of the dirt path. Edward still remained silent but turned to look at me. For a brief intense moment we stared at each other. I could tell then he knew what I wanted to do; he could see it in my eyes. Now it was time to put my plan in action. I turned my face back to the road before looking at Edward one last time. He looked at me with his piercing green eyes and nodded his angelic head. We were gone.

I stepped on the gas pedal and let me tell you it felt like it was going more than zero to sixty in four point eight seconds. We were slammed back in our seats and as much as I wanted to look at Edward, to gage his reaction, our safety came first so I fought it back.

I could still feel the pressure of the speed pressing me back against the seat but I didn't once let the car slow down. For the first time in nine months it felt like I had finally outrun all my troubles. Even if I was going over a hundred and fifty miles an hour I felt safe and trouble free because I was sitting next to Edward in Michael's and my dream car. And I've never felt more alive.

Up above the road had a sharp turn and I was going way to fast to even attempt to make it. I quickly let up off the gas and slammed on the brakes. My hands were sweaty from the stunt I performed and slipped off the steering wheel. I thought I was going to crash, tip our new car on its side. That this was the end of my life. I was scared, yes, but even if it did happen I might be able to see Michael again in a different world.

Before I even had time to say my goodbyes two long hands shot out from the passengers seat and gripped the steering wheel. The hands of an angel. They took control of the car and I gladly let them. He jerked the steering wheel in the opposite direction and just when I thought it was over the car fishtailed around and the back end was going to hit a tree. I shut my eyes and stepped on the brakes even harder as the car came to a complete stop.

I sat like that with my eyes shut tight and I knew the angels hands were still on the steering wheel. I didn't move; I was frozen in my seat. _So I won't be seeing Michael today..._

"Bella? Bella! Are you alright?" The angel broke me out of my cognition. His voice sounded frantic so I unwillingly opened my eyes. My sight was blurry at first but it was because I had tears in my eyes. They spilled over and realized I was looking into the eyes of my angel, Edward. "Are you alright?" He repeated his question.

I couldn't fine my voice so I nodded my head. I wiped away the tears from my face and put up my best strong exterior. When I could speak again my voice sounded breathless, "I'm fine, Edward." The look he gave me was stern and told me he knew better but didn't voice it. The look was enough. I felt guilty for risking his life like that. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid and reckless. You could have been hurt or worse..." The thought of a world without Edward was incredibly painful and I shied away from it. "I'm so sorry."

Edwards face was pained, when he spoke his voice was gentle and calming. "Shh, it's okay Bella. Shh. Look," he patted his chest, "I'm here. I'm alright." I sob of happiness escaped from my lips. Edward reached for me and pulled me into his arms. "Shh, it's alright."

It was last night all over again but this time I controlled my tears. I couldn't cry in front of him again. I wouldn't. He held me for a minute longer before I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Would you mind driving back? I don't know the way and I don't think I can do it." I didn't think I would ever let anyone besides myself drive this car, and that rule still remained in tact, with Edward as an exception.

"Sure, Bella. Anything." A moment later he was at my opening for me and helped me out. He walked me to the passengers side, set me in, and buckled me up. After he was done he was back at the drivers side doing the same for him and started to the car.

I laid my head against the window and once again couldn't fathom how I had done that. I shouldn't have taken such a big risk; Edwards life wasn't something to play with. That's when I realized who let me do it. "How could you?" My voice was hoarse and rough but you could hear the anger in it. "Why would you let me play with your life like that?"

His lips were pressed in a tight line. "_Our _lives, Bella." He corrected me.

"I could care less about my life. You shouldn't have let me do that. It was absurd!" I was almost shouting now. I knew my anger was misplaced but I couldn't help it. He shouldn't have let me do it no matter how badly I needed it.

I knew it wasn't his fault in the slightest because even without him I would have done it. But with him next to me it did so much more for me, including saving our lives. "You need it, Bella. I could see it in your eyes. Nothing would have stopped you." He was right and his voice was so soothing that my anger subsided as my more logical side took over.

"You're right." It came out as a whisper, inaudible to the normal human ear. But Edward was anything but normal.

And to think I was so worried about Edward speeding; he's the one who saved _us._

The atmosphere was still tense from my little outburst. I was unjust to place all my anger on Edward; he had done nothing wrong but everything right. It was only four thirty and I was already exhausted from the emotional and physical stress place on my body. I could feel my eyes dropping and the last thing I remember before I was lost to the darkness was the voice of an archangel, humming an unbearably sweet lullaby causing a tear escape the corner of my eye.

* * *

_Speed  
How fast will it go  
Can it get me over him quickly, zero to sixty  
Can it outrun his memory  
Yeah, what I really need is an open road  
__And a whole lot of speed  
**Speed, by Montgomery Gentry**_

* * *

The lyrics were edited to fit the story. They are not technically correct.

* * *

**I apologize, again, for such a short chapter but I don't know whether or not I'll be able to update until late Monday night or early Tuesday morning. I'm driving to florida with the family. Fun, no? Yeah, it's not. So please forgive me and let me know what you think! REVIEW and I'll send you a "sneak peek"!! And don't forget to check out "No Air". It's a ONESHOT in Edwards Point of View. The summary's on my profile. k**thanks**bye.**

* * *

Attention Beta Readers:

I'm currently looked for someone to proof read my chapters before I work them and I want someone who actually read my story and liked it to beta for me. If you are interested you can review/pm/email/im me. All information is on my profile about how to contact me. thank you.


	10. Getting Ready

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't mean to, but... I lied. I guess I did have enough time to get _one more_ chapter out there. I felt kind of bad leaving you where I did, but be for warned, this is pretty much a filler chapter. You get to hear from Edward, Alice, and Rose some more. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Getting Ready – Chapter 9

Song – Sexy Can I, by Ray J

* * *

**Previously**: _"You're right." It came out as a whisper, inaudible to the normal human ear. But Edward was anything but normal._

And to think I was so worried about Edward speeding; he's the one who saved us.

__

The atmosphere was still tense from my little outburst. I was unjust to place all my anger on Edward; he had done nothing wrong but everything right. It was only four thirty and I was already exhausted from the emotional and physical stress place on my body. I could feel my eyes dropping and the last thing I remember before I was lost to the darkness was the voice of an archangel, humming an unbearably sweet lullaby causing a tear escape the corner of my eye.

* * *

As I slept I heard murmurs of voices in the background. I tried my best to tune them out but the more I woke up the more clear they became.

"...Ben can wait. Let Bella sleep. She's not used to flying and she's probably jet lagged." It was Edwards voice I hear first. _What a wonderful way to wake up. _

"But we only spent a few hours together today." Alice was whining and I could feel a smile spread across my face. "We don't have to stay out to late. It's only five forty five now. We don't even have to go see Big Ben. We can catch a movie or-" She paused. "Have you guys eaten yet?" I could hear the excitement bubbling up in her voice. "We can go out to eat. St John's is amazing you know?"

I couldn't disappoint Alice, she was letting me live with her. The least I could do was go out to dinner with them. I opened my eyes for the first time and noticed I was sitting on the couch in Edward's apartment. I knew I was too comfortable to be sleeping in my car. I looked up and saw everyone sitting in the kitchen at the glass table and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Rose and Emmett were sitting next to one another as was Alice and Jasper. Edward was sitting on the kitchen counter and Vince and Mike were standing around everyone else. Even with everyone in the kitchen it still looked huge.

I sat up slowly and looked down when I noticed a blanket was pulled over top of me. My eyes shot back up again and met with excited blue eyes.

"Yay! Bella's up! Now we can go out to eat." Alice was up and running now over to myself to give me a give hug which I returned. I was an unexpected gesture, but welcome none the less. "So what do you say, Bella? Would you like to accompany us to dinner?" Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth in what seemed to be a permanent wide grin. I soon found myself smiling, too, and Alice took it as a yes.

"Thanks, Bella. Now meet me in my apartment in, oh lets say, twenty minutes?" Her statement confused me to no end. Why would I need to go to her apartment?

"Uhh, Alice. Why do you need me to come to your apartment?" I hadn't moved in yet; all my stuff was either here or back in California.

"Oh, you'll see." Something about the way she said it and pranced out of the apartment made me think I really didn't want to find out.

After that everyone seemed to disperse, my guess was to follow Alice back to her apartment. Everyone waved goodbye and I was left with Edward and Vince. Even Mike left. Edward moved himself from his position on the counter. He walked over to the spot on the couch near me while Vince's cellphone rang and left to go to his room to talk more privately, I assumed. Edward picked up the remote from the coffee table there and began to absentmindedly flip through the channels. Nothing caught his interest.

"Edward,"I spoke his name slowly and cautiously. "Why do I have to go the Alice's apartment if we're only going out to dinner?" He could hear the confusion in my voice.

The way he responded and from the tone of his voice made me think he was enjoying a private joke, and by the sounds of it not one he was going to share anytime soon. "You'll see." He wasn't going to say anymore and I groaned. Apparently keeping me in the dark was amusing.

Edward continued his channel surfing and once I saw something good on I would gasp. Edward either didn't notice or just ignored me because he kept changing the channels. After about five minutes of this I was becoming increasingly aggravated.

"Can't you just keep it at one show?" Edward turned his head and looked at me for a second before responding.

"Maybe," was his only response. I groaned causing Edward to laugh and throw the remote at me. _Ah ha! My turn._ I began flipping through the channels as Edward had but I was actually looking for something. _Yay! The food network!_ Edward let out a cough that vaguely sounded like a laugh.

"What? You got a problem with a girl who likes to cook? I'll have to make you something one of these days." Edward looked at me incredulously.

"You cook?" Apparently, it was a strange fact to him.

"Well, when you live with a mother and father like mine who would burn down the house making something as simple as a PBJ sandwich, you tend to take over for them." It was a true story.

"Burn down the house making a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich?" His tone questioned my story.

"Well my dad was up late one night watching the Dodgers and got hungry. My mom went upstairs to sleep about an hour before and Angela and myself were sleeping at a friends-" always curious Edward questioned me.

"Angela?" Oh, I guess I never mentioned her.

"My sister." I didn't dare mention Michael and it seemed like a good enough answer for him so I continued with my story. "Anyways, my dad decided to make himself a PBJ. We keep the bread in our refrigerator and he wanted to toast it so he placed in on a _napkin _in our microwave oven. The game was still playing in the family room, the next room over, and someone from the Dodgers hit a grand slam to tie the game. So naturally, my dad ran in there forgetting all about his sandwich." I stopped trying to control the laughter that consumed me from my old memories. "So, anyways, my mom smelled smoke from the bedroom and ran downstairs screaming the entire way down. Eventually the smoke detectors went off and they were both panicking. Luckily they manged to smoother the fire before it caused too much damage."

Edward joined in on my laughter. "Needless to say my dad doesn't step a foot in the kitchen unless someone is in there with him." Edward and myself were so caught up in laughing that we barely heard his cellphone go off.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all;_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Your my (my), my true love,_

_My whole world._

_Please don't throw that away._

He picked it up just before the song ended. Edward had really good taste in music; this song too used to be one of my favorites. It suited him so well. Soft, sweet, warm... _beautiful_. All the words I use to describe him with.

He looked at the caller ID before answering. "Hello, Alice." _Ugh. _As much as I have grown to like the short pixie in the minimal time I've known her, I could tell going down to her apartment wouldn't be an enjoyable experience. I just knew it. "Sure. I'll send her down." He looked rather amused.

I moaned. "Do I _have_ to?" Now I sounded like Alice when she whined. Edward laughed at my expression before nodding. I reluctantly got up from my comfortable spot on the couch, grabbed my purse, shoes and coat before making my way out the door to Alice's apartment. Before I left I looked to see what Edward was doing. He was once again flipping through the TV channels.

I rolled my eyes.

I walked down the stairs and soon found myself on the second landing and the door to Alice's apartment. I knocked ever so lightly hoping she wouldn't hear me and I could possibly get out of whatever was waiting for me on other side of that door.

It was a vain hope.

"Bella!" Alice squealed my name. "Come in!" She ushered me inside. "Okay, now please let me speak before you whine..." She trailed off and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Rose and myself," as if on cue, Rosalie came waltzing into the room with a hair brush and curling iron in hand, "want to give you a makeover." _UGH!_

"Alice," I whimpered her name, "please, _please,_ no. I really hate makeover and I end up getting burnt from hair straighteners and curling irons because I just can't sit still." She was shaking her head before I even finished my sentence.

"Well then, you're just going to have to learn from you old lessons or get burnt. Now come on, silly. We have to go in," she checked the watch on her wrist, "an hour. It's six thirty now." With that she grabbed me by my wrist and drug me down the hallway and into their huge bathroom.

They made me sit down at the vanity in there and started playing with my hair, all the while making small talk. "So, Bella, how does the new car handle? It's got an amazing engine." It was Rosalie who started.

"Unbelievable. It's our dream car." I was lost in thought about Michael again.

"Our?" Alice and Rose spoke at the same time.

"I mean mine." Oops. At least they left it at that.

They began to curl my hair. "So what did you and Edward do after we left the dealership?" Was it just me or did you sense the double meaning in Alice's words?

"We drove around for a while, you know, getting used to the car." Simple enough.

"Then why did he drive back with you sleeping in the passengers seat?" _Oh, crap_. Why did Rose have to bring that up?

"He, well, uhh... I," I could come up with a good enough excuse. I didn't want to tell them what really happened. They'd hate me for risking his life like that, not that I'd blame them. "I was having a hard time following his instruction home so I asked him to take over driving and I guess I just fell asleep." The both gave me rounds of "uhmm-huh". They didn't believe me; they could see right through my feeble lie. I decided to change the topic. "Where are we going to eat tonight?"

"St John's. It's a traditional English eatery housed in a former smokehouse. It specializes in what chef Fergus Henderson has termed "nose-to-tail eating", meaning that no part of meat is inedible." She paused for a moment looking for the right words to say. "I hope you're not a vegetarian because they pretty much only serve crispy pigskin salad, and duck hearts with green beans and walnuts. Although it's not to everyone's taste, many meat lovers revere the food there." She was making a face that made Rose and myself burst into fits of giggles. She _must_ love it there with food like that.

Before I knew it they were done with my hair. It spun around my head in soft loose curls and looked amazing. "Make-up time!" Alice was chipper. They took their time on my make-up, refusing to let me look in the mirror or even open my eyes to see what they were doing. "We want to surprise you," they kept repeating over and over.

After about another twenty minutes of torture they were done, but I still wasn't allowed to look in the mirror. "Follow us." I did as I was told followed behind them into one of their bedrooms. "My room," Alice announced before allowing us in. The room looked similar to the rest of the house. It had the same style but was covered in pink every where you looked. This time I contained my awe.

Alice marched over to her closet and began throwing things around. I had to dodge a few times to avoid narrowly getting nailed in the head by a pair of jeans. "Ah, HA!" I guess she down what she was looking for. The next thing I knew I had a strapless black dress shoved in my face. "Try this on! Now!" Man, she could be so pushy.

"What? Alice, no. I have my own clothes." I don't know how she expected me to fit into her clothes. She was tiny but the look Alice gave me told me not to question her so I caved. I walked back across the hall and changed into the dress. It was a little snug but I managed to fit. I didn't get much of a chance to look it over because Alice came bounding into the room demanding to see me.

She made me spin of her a couple times before shouting, "Perfect! You're wearing that tonight. No arguments. And before you even say it Rose and myself are wearing similar outfits so you won't be alone." She paused and got an excited look in her eyes. "Now, for the shoes." And like that she was gone again.

I took this time to look myself over in the mirror. I was shocked to see who was staring back at me. Obviously, it was myself but I looked so different, one might even say pretty. The black dress was a simple strapless number, with a bow that tied around the waist, and it seemed to hug my every curve. _Wait, I have curves?_! Even though it was a strapless it didn't show too much cleavage which was a plus. I was going to need a new bra, though. I didn't anticipate the need for a strapless one. My make-up was light and simple with a tiny bit of blush and even less dark eye shadow. I have to say Alice and Rose did a good job.

A second I found myself being attacked by black open toed shoes with the comment of, "oh, and here's a bra," and that, too, was thrown at. I put the bra on first and then shoes and walked out of the bathroom and back into Alice's when I saw her hopping around on one foot trying to put on her stiletto's. She wasn't lying when she said her and Rose would be wearing similar outfits.

Alice was wearing a deep, narrow V-neck knit dress with a pleated skirt for flowing drape, while the skin-baring back was left low and open for a dramatic finish. Rose walked in the room before I could compliment Alice on her dress. Rose looked, well there wasn't a word to describe how she looked, so I'll settle on beautiful. She was wearing a fitted, sweetheart-neck bodice top in a sassy, shiny babydoll minidress styled with ruching along the sides that created a cute bubbled hem. Needless to say, she was stunning. Rose seemed to be ready and waited for Alice to find her other shoe. She ran over to her closet again and searched through the heap there before cheering, "gotcha!"

Now she seemed to calm down as she walked over to her dresser and looking through her jewelry box. She came back to me hold up two necklaces asking for my opinion on them. One was a silver butterfly with pink gemstones on the corners of its wings. The other was a emerald green pendant on a fine silver chain. Edward's angelic face flashed in my eyes and before I knew what I was saying, I blurted out, "The emerald pedant."

Alice's eyes twinkled. "I thought you'd say that. Here, put this on. You can borrow it for tonight. I'd rather wear my butterfly." I didn't argue with her; I knew better by now. "Ready girls?" Rose and I nodded our heads, gathered our purses, and walked towards the door. Just as Alice was about to open it I realized the other boys weren't here.

"Alice, where did Jasper, Emmett, and Mike go?"

She smiled and shrugged it off. "They went to go buy themselves some suits. You think by now with hanging around Rose and myself they'd have one by now, but no. They don't." Rose started laughing, probably at some previous memory, as Alice opened the door. _Let the night begin._

* * *

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a player it like, ohhh  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
__All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
**Sexy Can I, by Ray J**_

**So while you're down here, why don't you click on that little review button there. Leave me some thoughts on this story to give me a little more incentive to write. I will be in florida afterall. Who knows if I'll want to write if no one tells me what they think. Anyways, k**thanks**bye.**


	11. St Johns

* * *

**A/N: So, as you were all so concerned about, I made it to Florida safely. The ride was a slow one and it didn't help the fact the we didn't have air conditioning in the car and it was about 100 degrees on the road. My step dad doesn't like music so we weren't allowed to listen to much, but hey! it's over with now. Anyway, I had this chapter written before I left but it wasn't totally finished or even edited so I had to keep it in rough draft form for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

St. Johns – Chapter 10

Song – Won't Go Home Without You, by Maroon 5

* * *

**Previously**:_ "Alice, where did Jasper, Emmett, and Mike go?"_

_She smiled and shrugged it off. "They went to go buy themselves some suits. You think by now with hanging around Rose and myself they'd have one by now, but no. They don't." Rose started laughing, probably at some previous memory, as Alice opened the door._ Let the night begin.

* * *

Standing on the other side of the door was the boys, all five of them. Jasper and Emmett walked right passed me to greet their girlfriends which left Mike, Vince, and Edward for my view. Mike was wearing light tattered jeans with a dark red Abercrombie shirt. Vince was wearing khaki shorts with a plain black shirt and Edward was wearing black slacks and a deep green shirt that really brought out his eyes. If I thought the other boys looked handsome they're nothing compared to the god standing before me. He stole my breath away and just wouldn't seem to give it back.

Vince and Mike looked at me before placing a similar shocked expression on their faces. They were stunned. I could feel my face getting hot. It's a good thing Alice and Rose didn't put much blush on. I didn't need it. Edward, however, hid his shock well, but I noticed how his eyes widened when he looked at me. He looked at me and smiled that heart melting crooked smile of his. Then he walked up to me ask stuck his arm out while whispering in my ear, "You look beautiful. May I have the honor of escorting you to your car?" I couldn't help but giggle and accept.

The eight of us made our way to the parking lot and decided we'd take three cars there. Girls with me, Vince and Mike together, and the rest in Edwards car. It surprised me that Emmett would even be able to fit in that tiny Volvo but he made it.

As I took the key from my purse and made my way to my car and let out a sigh of relief. I noticed that there wasn't even a scratch on it. I guess I slammed on the brakes right on time because we didn't hit the tree. _But, wait? _Shouldn't it be dirty? I mean I did drive on a _dirt_ road. It was just as clean as when I bought it, if not, more. Edward must have gone through a car wash while I was sleeping. I could feel my guilt rising. Not only did I pull that stupid stunt, I blamed it on him and then he goes and washes my car for me. He's more of a friend than I deserve.

I jumped in the drivers seat and started the car as Alice took the back seat with Rose to my left. Edward was around in the car and drove up next to me as I was going to pull out and put down his window. I did the same on the passengers side.

"Okay, Bella. Now Alice and Rose know where this place is but it'll be easier if you just follow behind us. If you do get lost all of you have my cell number so there's not problem there. Meet you at St. Johns then?" He told me in his musical voice

"Sure. See you there."

Edward took a right onto the road and I followed behind him, all the while Alice and Rose are chatting up a storm. "Ooh, Bella. I absolutely love this car! It's small and comfortable but still sporty and it rides like a dream." Of course it was Alice.

"Thanks, Alice. But I don't think I'll be giving it up soon. Sorry." I joked. Rose reached over for the radio and for a second I froze. She didn't know about that episode my first night here and I couldn't let it happen again, especially not when I'm driving, but my worries were worthless because she turned it to a rap station playing "Sexy Can I" by Ray J. I didn't mind and Alice squealed.

We started singing along with the song and they danced to it while I drove.

After the twenty minute drive and successfully following behind the boys we made it to St. Johns. All three of us hopped out of the car and met up with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. It seems Vince and Mike were running late. We stood there for a moment when Vince and Mike pulled up to join the group and we made our way into the restaurant.

It was a quaint little place but still fancy. We weren't the only girls dressed the way we were but Alice and Rose definitely pulled it off better. The host was a woman named Kate and she lead us to our table. She was probably in her early twenties with bleach blond hair. She was sliming and tall wearing a black skirt and white blouse. She was very pretty.

She was talking to Mike, Vince and Edward for a little longer than necessary and kept putting her hand on Edward's arm. Again, I could feel the jealousy flair inside of me but it was unjust. Edward is allowed to talk with who he wants. After the host left we took our seats. Alice next to Jasper, Emmett and Rose beside one the opposite side of the table. I was sitting in between Mike and Edward, Vince was on the other side of Mike.

"This place is gorgeous, you guys." I broke the silence that fell upon the group.

"Jasper discovered it when he took Alice out for their 2 year anniversary." Edward responded, nonchalantly. _Two years?!_

"Yeah, and it was an anniversary for the history books." Alice blushed as Jasper spoke.

Right then our waiter came out and according to his tag his name was Tristan. He came up to our table, introduced himself, and took our orders, all the while looking at me in a funny way. When he turned to take my order he had a twinkle in his eye and, if I wasn't mistaken, looked at my chest for a second or three.

"And for you, gorgeous?" He didn't greet Alice or Rose the way he greeted me.

I kept it simple, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"Sure thing, babe." He spoke to me in a whisper before turning to the rest of the group. "Everything should be out momentarily, and I'll be right back with your drinks." He left, but not before sneaking a wink at me.

"Wow, Bella! Our first night out and she's already getting some," leave it to Emmett to make the situation 'funny'. "What do you say, Eddie?"

It was the first time I turned to Edward since Tristan came to the table and he was fuming. Whether it was because of Emmett using the pet name Eddie or something else I didn't know. You could tell he was trying to control it and it seemed to be working, but not before I saw his clenched jaw and fiery eyes.

It took Edward a moment to speak and when he did was came out in a hiss, "Don't call me Eddie, _Emerson_." Emmett shut his mouth after that and no one dared to ask.

There was a tense silence over the group but Edward seemed to be calming down. I looked over at Alice and noticed that Jasper was staring directly at Edward and when I turned to the man beside me he was looking at Jasper.

"So, Bella. Do you want to go see the sights tomorrow?" Rose was sweet. I was sick of this tight little silence that fell upon us.

"Sure, but I need to go shopping for some-" Alice squealed. What did I say. _Ooh, shopping._

"Do you mind if Rose and myself join? I've been meaning to go lately, but with school just ending and my internship and everything I haven't gotten the chance." Alice was always so energetic.

"Sure, Alice. I don't mind. I would enjoy the company, since I don't really know the streets of London well." I was happy to bond some more with Alice and Rose.

"Yay! And while we're there we can pick up things to decorate you're room with. This is going to be so much fun!" With that said Alice grabbed a pen from Jasper's pocket and began scribbling lists on a nearby napkin. "Okay, we'll need picture frames, curtains, lamps, rugs-"

"Alice! No!" I knew we were in a public place so I kept my voice at a reasonable volume. "I don't have the money for all that stuff," I could see the look in her eyes as she looked at me before continuing her lists, "and I won't have you buying me anything either." Alice pouted.

I didn't dare look in her eyes so I pick an 'interesting' picture behind her to focus on. I already knew how persuasive they could be because if they weren't I wouldn't be wearing what I was right now. "Bella, _please_. I've been meaning to do something to that room for the longest time and-"

I just wouldn't let her finish a sentence tonight, would I? "No, Alice. I don't like people spending money on me. Please don't make this a big deal." I could feel the blood creeping to my translucent cheeks.

"Okay, fine." Alice sat back in her chair and when I thought it was over I looked into her eyes. I could see mischief in their cerulean depths. "Then I'll do it for myself since it is _my_ apartment." Great, now I had no argument. I breathed a sigh of defeat. Alice was ecstatic.

About ten minutes later Tristan arrived with our food. At the same moment, Edward went to stretch out his arms and casually put his arm on the back of my chair that was only inches from his; I didn't think anything of it. Tristan did. He didn't speak to me anymore or give me any sidelong glances. For that, I was grateful.

Everyone dug into their food while holding a conversation. I would put in my input every once in a while but mostly I would speak when asked a question. I guess they got sick of talking about Spongebob because the conversation, conspicuously, shifted to me.

"Bella," Emmett began. "How was life back in California?" It_ was_ a simple question but I still coughed on my food. Edward's hand moved from the back of my chair to pat me on the back. I muttered a thanks before answering Emmett.

"Well I lived in the small town of Forest Glen. It was a nice little town with no secrets." I gave him a general answer.

"That's... different. I don't know if I could live in a town like that. I love secrets." Of course Alice would say something like that.

"Did you have any siblings?" Jasper spoke the one question I didn't want to answer.

I didn't want to lie to my friends; they've all been to kind to me, possibly too kind. But I couldn't tell them about Michael. I don't want their pity, that's the reason I came to London in the first place, to get away. It seemed like the world has different plans because it just wouldn't let me.

I was silent for a while. I didn't know what to say. So I spoke the partial truth. "Angela."

"Oh, is she your sister?" Vince spoke slowly.

"Yes." There was finality in my voice. I heard it and so did they.

After that the conversation resumed the way it had before my questioning began. Now they were talking about the new upcoming movie, The Dark Knight, I believe, when the bill came. Each of us had our own check excluding the couples. Jasper and Emmett paid for their girlfriends, and they repaid them with a quick peck on the cheek. They both wore goofy grins on their face now. Edward offered to pay mine, and I'm sure he would have gotten away with it, but by now I knew better and kept my eyes safely away from his.

Edward had taken his hand off my chair halfway through the Batman talk, seeming to remember it was there. When Tristan came back and saw that Edward's hand was no longer near me he turned my receipt over and wrote something down before handing it to me. On the way out of the restaurant I flipped it over to find his scrawl along with an 11 digit number.

Call me _anytime, _sexy.

-Tristan

As soon as I found a trashcan the number was history.

* * *

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
thinking why does that happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be  
so hard?  
**Won't Go Home Without You, by Maroon 5**_

* * *

**There it is, Chapter 10. Hope you liked it. I'll be in Florida for about a month to three months so keep sending me those reviews. They keep me writing. Remember people, it is Florida after all. **_Once I get atleast 55 reviews I'll update. That'll give me time to write the chapter!_** Thanks so much for all the kind reviews on the last chapter. I think I was again bouncing off the walls from how many I had gotten. Don't forget to check out my profile for updates, pictures, and new stories. Also, there's a new poll on my profile. Please go take it. It'll help me bunches. k**thanks**bye.**

* * *

Attention Beta Readers:

I'm currently looked for someone to proof read my chapters before I work them and I want someone who actually read my story and liked it to beta for me. If you are interested you can review/pm/email/im me. All information is on my profile about how to contact me. thank you.


	12. Shopping, Alice Style

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! In seven days I've gotten almost 3,000 hits and 57 reviews. I just love writing for you guys and I'm already thinking about writing another story. If take my poll you can let me know if you would like me to or not. Anyways, don't forget about "No Air". It's about the first kiss Bella and Edward shared that day in the meadow from Edward perspective.Okay, now for Chapter 11 - Shopping, Alice Style. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Shopping, Alice Style – Chapter 11

Song – L.O.V.E., by Ashlee Simpson

* * *

**Previously**: _Edward had taken his hand off my chair halfway through the Batman talk, seeming to remember it was there. When Tristan came back and saw that Edward's hand was no longer near me he turned my receipt over and wrote something down before handing it to me. On the way out of the restaurant I flipped it over to find his scrawl along with an 11 digit number._

Call me anytime, sexy.

-Tristan

As soon as I found a trashcan the number was history.

* * *

Everyone made their way back to their apartments; we were all wiped out. I drove the girls home in a daze with Alice chattering away in the back. I found myself wondering if she actually sleeps or just shuts down like a robot. The thought almost made me giggle.

I didn't have to follow behind Edward this time because I had the route memorized from the drive there. When we left the restaurant Edward was acting strange. He didn't say much to me after Tristan's failed attempt to hit on me. I didn't know whether they were related or not, but that's about the time Edward stopped talking altogether. He seemed very deep in thought.

We got back to the apartments and when I parked I noticed Edward's Volvo wasn't parked. "Hey, Alice. Where's Edward and the boys?" She was busy texting and smiling when I asked my question.

"They, umm, went out for coffee. Jasper said Vince should be home shortly after dropping Mike back home so you'll be staying at our apartment until Vince comes home. He's got the key. He should be here any min-" She was cut off by a roaring engine pulling to a stop in front of us as we made our way across the street to the apartment. The car shut off and Vince hopped out.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry I'm late. I had to give Mike a ride home." Vince was sweet. I could see us becoming good friends.

"It's fine. Actually, you made good time." I walked over to Vince and up the stairs to the apartments as I waved by to the girls. "You saved me a trip from staying with Alice. I was afraid she might get bored with me and want to give me another makeover." The shudder that ran down my spine wasn't fake. Vince laughed.

Once we entered the apartment we parted our ways. He went to the TV and I went to shower. I walked into the guest room and grabbed my bathroom necessities. It was a nice calming shower and I stayed in longer than I normally would have. I was out of the shower about twenty minutes later and ran a brush though my hair after putting on my pajamas. I then gathered my things to take back to my room but as I was making my way there I ran into something soft and warm. I muttered a sorry as I bent down to gathered my spilled items.

After about the fourth sorry I heard a muted musical laugh. I looked up and locked eyes with an amused Edward. "I was wondering if you were going to stop or not." Great, now he's back to normal in just enough time to embarrass me.

"You knew I was going to bump into you and you said nothing? You didn't even step aside?" I didn't give him time to answer. "So much for being a gentleman." I laughed at my own joke.

"Alright, enough laughing at my expense." Edward kept his tone light. I walked passed him into the guest room. Edward followed me and sat in the chair near the foot of my bed. I began putting my stuff away. "I seem to remember you have to go shopping with Alice tomorrow. You're going to want all the sleep you can get." I looked at him and he had a wicked grin on his face.

"So are you. You're coming with!" It was pretty much a bluff but if he fell for it then...

"I've been on enough shopping trips with Alice to last a lifetime, thank you."_ Dang, it didn't work. _"Though it might be pretty funny to watch your reactions..." He trailed off and I wasn't having none of that.

"You know what? I think, if I remember correctly, this is girl time." I was making it up. Alice didn't say anything along those lines.

"Then why is Jasper and Emmett going?"

My face gave away my bluff. "Alice invited Jasper and Emmett?"

Edward innocently said, "No."

"Cheater! Trickster!" That was no fair!

"Who said I'd fight fair?" His voice said he was teasing, his eyes said he was serious. There was a moment of silence as we looked a each other before Edward left with a, "Sweet dreams, Bella."

I was all ready so I climbed into the bed but my body didn't seem tired. I kept wandering to all the new friends I'd made in such a short amount of time. Tomorrow after shopping I'd be moving in with Alice and Rose. I'd have to get a job soon, too. Car payments, yuck. But my beautiful Audi Convertible was more than worth it. As I lay there and think about the good things I've gotten since coming to England I couldn't help but feel guilty once again. Here I was enjoying a life while Michael couldn't. I felt the tears boiling behind my eyes and it reminded me of Edward. When my mind wondered to the gorgeous god I couldn't help but wonder if there was something there. He was definitely the best friend I've ever had besides Michael. The more and more I thought about Edward and Michael the more tired my body became before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone beeping. It had been doing it for a while now which indicated I had a new text message but I had been way to comfortable to move. Now, it was driving me insane so I picked it up.

The screen told me I had two new messages. One was from Alice.

From: 011-376-9342

_Bella. Time to get up! We're going shopping at noon!_

_You have an hour! If you're late, I do your make up again!_

_-Alice_

I saved her number in my phone, since I didn't have it yet. _She must have gotten mine from Edward._ Speaking of the gentleman, or should I say trickster. The second message was from him.

From: Edward

_Breakfast is ready when you are._

_Hot chocolate is on the nightstand beside you._

_Hope you slept well._

_Edward_

I turned my head to the left and sure enough, there it sat still steaming and everything. Okay, maybe he was a gentleman. I grabbed my hot chocolate and started to sip it as I gathered my necessities and got ready for the day. I picked out a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue blouse with the sleeves rolled up. I pulled my hair back into a sleek ponytail and, after I put my stuff away, made my way into the kitchen where Adonis was, once again, sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

I didn't say anything to him this time. Instead I went straight for the buffet before me. Today I kept it light with a bagel and orange juice.

"Just a bagel?" Edward was using a mock sad voice. "I'm hurt, Bella." I turned to look at him and he was grabbing his chest where is heart is. "I made all this for you and you only get a bagel? What happened to the girl yesterday?"

"She's going shopping with Alice and Rose. I don't think my stomach will be able to take all the stress and it won't help if I eat like I did yesterday." I wasn't sure what to expect out of this trip.

"Oh, that's right. You've got your fatal- I mean fantastic trip today." He started to laugh. "Does have fun work or...?" No I really wasn't looking forward to this trip. As I turned away from Edward to check the time there was a knock on the door before Alice came bursting in with Rose on her heels.

"She's up." She sounded sincerely sad, unlike Edward had. "Dang. I wanted to give you another make over." She was talking to herself. "Oh, well. There's always next time." Now she sounded like the Alice I know.

"Hey guys. Just give me a minute, okay? I got to grab my purse and cell." I didn't wait for them to answer as I made my way back to the guest room to gather my belongings. As I walked towards the kitchen I heard Alice, Rose, and Edward whispering again, talking about something I didn't catch. I decided I wasn't going to eavesdrop again. If they wanted me to know they'd tell me.

"Alright guys, I'm ready. See you Edward and thanks for breakfast!" I headed to the door after Alice and Rose and I could still hear them whispering about something. It was unnerving. "Mind if we take my car? I still haven't gotten to drive it much." They happily agreed as we walked to where I had parked from the previous night.

Alice directed me to the nearest London Mall from the passengers seat while Rose changed the radio station. I followed Alice's direction and we were there in fifteen minutes.

Kings Mall Shopping Center was beautiful. It was packed with British and tourists alike. Alice and Rose dragged me into all their favorite stores and had me try on countless items.

"I like this one on her." Alice was holding up a soft pink shirt.

"I liked the yellow one better." Rose countered her.

"Should we get both?" Alice sounded way too hyper.

"Don't we always?" Then it dawned on me what they were doing.

"Hey! You're not buying me anything. I do believe I invited you on this trip, which implies it's my treat. You can't buy me something." Alice looked sad.

"You didn't invite us. I asked. Therefore, I can buy whatever I like and give it to whoever I want." She was using a fake sassy voice.

The day continued like that. They made me try on shirt after shirt, argued which one they liked best, and then bought me a whole wardrobe. I had no say in the matter because they wouldn't let me get a word in. At least they bought themselves twice as much as they bought me.

We made our way into the Ralph Lauren store. Alice said she "just wanted to look around" but I didn't buy it. As soon as we walked in she made her way to the dress racks and started filing through the dresses in my size. She was in there for about a minute until she pulled out a medium length dark blue halter dress. I can't deny it, the girl has taste.

"Try it on." She shoved it in my hand and shooed me to the dressing rooms. I didn't even bother to stop her anymore, it was no use. I went into the dressing room and stripped of my clothes to try on the dress. I pulled it over my head and tied it behind my neck. When I looked into the mirror I like what I saw. The dress fit my newly discovered curves well and didn't show too much. It was just the right length for me and was something I knew I would be comfortable in.

That is until I looked at the price tag.

I pulled it off immediately, put on my own clothes, and stepped out of the dressing room. My eyes met with a pair of bright blue ones that dulled when they saw me. "Bella, why aren't you in the dress? I wanted to see it on you."

I was walking back to the rack while I spoke, "Have you checked the price tag, Alice? There's no way I could afford it." I spoke in a huff. I wasn't really mad at Alice. It's not totally her fault she has a shopping addiction. I know now why Edward was laughing at me so hard. _Edward_...

"It's not that much. And who said you were going to buy it?" Her eyes were hard. "I was going to. It would be like a 'house' warming gift."

"A house warming gift doesn't cost 479 even if it is on sale!" I was almost shouting now. She just didn't understand and I didn't know how to make her.

"Fine, you can let me buy it for you as payment for your living with Rose and myself." She thought she won.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe not, but I'm not taking no for an answer." She was dead set against it. You could see it in her eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled. She began jumping up and down while pulling out her credit card to pay for the outrageous purchase.

After an intense four hour shopping spree, we decided to get something to eat so we walked down to the food court with our huge bags in hand. We each wanted something different so we picked out a table and set down our things. I asked Rose to get my order for me and I could guard the things and she was more than happy to do it. I handed her to cash to cover it and sat down while they went off.

As I sat there staring off after my friends for about five minutes until they returned with trays full of food. "Thanks, Rose."

"No problem."

We began eating in silence until Alice decided to break it. "So, Bella, how's living with the boys?" She tried to sound casual about it.

I didn't have to. "It's fine. They're easy enough to get along with and I haven't been there much anyways besides sleeping."

"That's good." She hesitated for a second. "I see you and Edward are getting along good." There seemed to be a double meaning twisted in her words.

"Yeah, he's a great friend." Where was she going with this.

"The show you two put on last night was quite entertaining." Rose put in her statement.

"What show? We barely talked at dinner." It was the truth.

"Well when we first got there and the hostess was flirting with Edward you should have seen your face." Alice was laughing now as she continued as I felt my face heat up. "And then we Tristan tried to hit on you. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Edward so mad before." So I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Why did that boys go for coffee?" I tried to change the subject.

"Edward was unnerved about..." Rose paused searching for the right word, "some things, and wanted to talk with them."

"Oh." It seemed inadequate.

"Is there something going on between you and my cousin, Bella?" Leave it to Alice to be blunt about things.

I felt my face heat up and I saw Alice's eyes grow wide. _Was there something between us? _Stop being ridiculous Bella. He's only being nice and you've only known each other for three days. "Don't be absurd, Alice. We've only just met each other. Nothing's going on." I could hear in the lie in my voice and I knew Alice could too.

"Mhm." Thankfully, she didn't press the matter.

"Oh, by the way Bella. You'll need to put on that new Ralph Lauren tonight before heading to our apartment at seven." Rose had different plans, and I knew they couldn't be good.

"Why do I have to wear my dress if I'm moving in?" I knew I sounded stupid.

"We're going clubbing tonight." _Oh, no._

* * *

_All my girls stand in a circle  
And clap your hands this is for you__  
Ups and downs highs and lows__  
No matter what you see me through  
**L.O.V.E., by Ashlee Simpson**_

* * *

**There it is. Hope you liked it! Please Review. They always make me smile and I want to know what you're thinking. Plus they make me write faster! Next chapter will be the club and that always promises some drama! I've finished writing it but I have yet to edit it. So the more reviews the faster it comes out. Also, don't forget about "No Air" or the poll on my profile. k**thanks**bye.**


	13. Party Girl

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but it's finally here. I found myself a beta, so hopefully this chapter isn't filled with mistakes. So why don't we all give a round of applause for **Aster Eris -Firefall's Legacy- **? Hope you like the chapter. I had fun writing it.**

**TAKE A LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE EVEN IF YOU ALREADY VOTED. YOU CAN VOTE FOR TWO OPTIONS AND I ADDED A NEW CHOICE. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Party Girl – Chapter 12

Song – Wait A Minute, by Pussycat Dolls

* * *

**Previously**: _Oh, by the way Bella. You'll need to put on that new Ralph Lauren tonight before heading to our apartment at seven." Rose had different plans, and I knew they couldn't be good._

_"Why do I have to wear my dress if I'm moving in?" I knew I sounded stupid._

_"We're going clubbing tonight."_ Oh, no.

* * *

We left for the apartments after eating. Even though I've only known Rose and Alice for three days it feels like we were long sisters or something. Call me crazy.

I had about an hour until I had to head over to Alice's for my torture so I decided I'd catch up on my email. I knocked on the door of the apartment to be let in by Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Hey there, Bella." It would have been awkward with anyone else, but with Jasper it was flowing, normal. He held the door open for me and I walked in.

I glanced around and noticed it was just me and him. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, Emmett and Vince are at work," I felt like slapping myself on the head, duh! "And Edward's up in his room if you would like to go see him."

I nodded my head and started going off that way. I made it through the hall and up the steps before knocking on the door there. I wait for a moment before it swung open and the Greek God himself stood before me.

"Oh, hello Bella. I didn't expect you back so soon. How was shopping?" At first he was shocked but his expression changed to one of amusement.

"It was terrible." I made a face. "Alice and Rose want us to go clubbing tonight. They didn't mention the boys but it was implied and I'm not going alone. Will you please come with me?" I resorted to begging. Something I've only ever done as a child.

Edward was laughing before agreeing. "Yeah, I'll go with you and don't worry. The girls always bring the guys, whether they want to or not. The guys don't like them going alone."

"Why?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out for your self." There was a flash of anger among to amusement in his eyes.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could use your Internet for a moment? I have some emails to check up on." I asked sweetly. He nodded his head and held to door open waiting for me to come in.

"You can just use my computer if you want. It's all set up." I nodded and walked into his room.

If I thought that the rest of the apartment was shocking it was nothing compared to this one little room. The carpet was thick deep golden color. The walls where a deep green color that matched his eyes perfectly. On the western wall where selves after selves of CD's with a black leather sofa below it.

On the northern wall there sat his queen sized bed covered in green and gold sheets. It was even made. On the eastern wall, the one I could see from the hallway, sat his desk with two laptops. One was connected to all the massive speakers in the room. On the southern wall there was a long table with a huge TV, even bigger than the one in the living room.

"Whoa." I couldn't control my reaction so I didn't even try.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah," he lightly coughed, "so, umm, just use the black laptop. It's on." He walked over to the sofa and sat down. I could hear music playing lightly in the background but I wasn't familiar with who it was.

"What's the blue laptop for?" I was curious.

"That's my music laptop. If you thought my CD collection was big, then you were mistaken. I have more so I just copied them all onto that laptop and brought my favorites with me." Wow, a music laptop.

I sat down at the black laptop, flipped it open and began checking my mail. I had three, all from Renee. She was frantic because I had called last night and wanted to know about London. I told her what I had done the past three days since I left. I told her all about Alice, Rose and the other five guys. I told her I was moving in with Alice soon but didn't have a date set. I ask her to send the rest up my stuff here and gave her the address before saying goodbye. As soon as I was done Edward was at my side.

"How do you that?" I didn't expect him to be there.

"Do what Bella?" His eyes were wickedly amused.

"Appear out of thin air!" He chuckled.

"It's not my fault if you're exceptional unobservant." His laughter had died down by now.

"Did you want something?" I was annoyed.

"Yes. I would like to ask a favor of you." He hesitated as his eyes grew very serious. I waited. "When we go out tonight with you stay near me?"

His question confused me. "Why?"

"Well some things happen... Some things that I don't want you to be apart of." He wasn't going to give me the details, that was for sure.

"O-kay." It came out in two syllables.

His playful smirk returned. "Good, well I'm guessing you would like to shower before going to Alice's."

"How-"

"I've known Alice all my life and Rose almost equally as long. It's what they do." He explained.

I nodded my head and thanked him for the help before heading down to the guest room to grab my things. After that I walked to the shower and cleaned myself longer than usual. I knew what I was doing. I was prolonging the horrid trip to Alice's. I just don't want to sit down for another hour while they do my makeup. Not fun.

But sooner or later I would have to go so I might as well get it over with as soon as possible. I hopped, dried myself, changed into comfortable clothes before grabbing my dress, keys, and purse. Then I walked myself to my doom.

Knock, knock. "Hey, Bella." Rose answered the door and I stepped in. "Alice is waiting for you in the bathroom." She was smiling at me on the outside but laughing on the inside.

I stayed silent while I walked to the bathroom only to be greeted by an ecstatic looking pixie. I sat down at the vanity while Alice began her work, never saying a word. After about a half hour of hair curling torture she started on my makeup. She went light on the blush but heavy on the eye makeup.

"Alright, Bella. I'll leave so you can put on your dress now." She waltzed out of the room after throwing my dress down beside me. I didn't want to look in the mirror quite yet so I just stripped my clothes and put on my gorgeous Ralph Lauren dress while keeping my eyes shut tight. _Okay_, I thought, _just look in the mirror. Maybe it's not so bad_. I opened my eyes slowly and liked what I saw. I thought the dress and the make up combined with my hair would be a bit much for me but I liked it a lot. I may have Alice and Rose do it more often.

"You like?" I didn't even hear Rose open the door let alone come in. All of my new friends are pretty sneaky.

"Very much." I really did.

"Alright, well Alice is hopping around but she wanted me to give you these." She was holding out a pair of silver strap shoes that matched my dress perfectly.

I mumbled a thanks as Alice walked in announcing she was done and we could go. It was then I realized they were both dressed up too. Rose was wearing a short tight black dress that showed her cleavage and Alice was wearing a silver piece that came up high and had five layers to it, each that was loose. They both looked stunning and even with all they did for me I still felt just as plain as before.

"The boys as meeting us at their apartment." Alice told us as she walked upwards. We arrived at the boys apartment and Alice unlocked it with a key she had before walking right on in. About five feet in she was in Jaspers arms in a loose hug. Rose didn't have to move much. She just walked on over to the kitchen and Emmett was up from the couch where he was sitting wide eyed and looking Rose over before getting a big goofy grin on her face and taking her into his arms. Vince, Mike and Edward were sitting on the couch turned to look at me and all three eyes went wide but only two jaws dropped. Edward's stayed in place.

"Whoa, Bella! You sure clean up good!" Mike's comment made me blush as Vince smacked his arm. "Ohat?" Vince whispered something into his ears as Edward walked over to me.

"Yeah, you'll definitely see what I mean tonight." I was going to question him but didn't get a chance.

"Alright everyone. How are we dividing up the cars?" Alice had a twinkle of some unknown emotion in her eyes. It was unnerving.

"Well, the couples together, obviously so what about Bella, Edward, Mike and Vince?" Looks like Rose and Alice were sorting out this "dilemma".

"How about Mike and Vince take their own cars so they can leave whenever and with whoever they want. And then Bella can ride with Edward so that way she doesn't get lost alone?" There it is, ladies and gentlemen. The reason for the twinkle.

"Alright", "sounds good" and "okay" were heard as murmurs throughout the group. It's not that I didn't mind riding with Edward, it's just the girls didn't get it, and I couldn't make them understand. It's all good though, because out of all my new friends, Edward was the best one I had. He was the one I had opened up to the most, just not all the way.

The group walked down the stairs and you could tell they were excited. I guess they liked going to clubs. I didn't understand why. I've only ever been to one with Michael and it was one of the worst experiences in my life. It was right before the accident and it was in Los Angeles. But that was back in America with only one other person. Now, I'm in London, England with seven other people. Things were looking up.

Edward made it to the car before me and walked over to the passengers side to let me in but before I had the chance to put my foot in he pulled me over to him by the waist and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful." It sent shivers down my spine.

I got in the car and Edward did the same. We pulled out not waiting for anyone because they all knew where it was. This time the car ride was silent and comforting. I really wasn't in the mood to go to a club, especially after my last experience, but this was a new town and it would make my friends happy. Edward and I never said a word to each other on the car ride there, which was fine with me. I liked silence every now and then.

Edward found a place on the side of the road, parked the car, and before I knew it he was, once again, at my door holding open for me. I giggled, "You know a girl can get used to this."

"You'll be the only one who ever has to," was his response before pulling me along to meet up with everyone. I looked at the club sign and apparently it was an American club. We walked into the club as a group and found a table big enough for the eight of us. There was a DJ there and he had "Take You There" by Sean Kingston playing. Emmett, Mike and Vince ordered themselves some alcohol while the rest of us ordered soda. Alice was jumping up with excite before she announced, "The girls and myself are going dancing." She turned to Edward. "Care to join?" And if I'm not mistaken sneaked a quick peek at me.

Evidently he agreed along with the rest of the boys and stood up, making their way to the dance floor. Alice had to tow me along. "You never said I had to dance!" I had to shout for her to hear me about the music.

"That's the whole point of a club." She was still towing me through the club until she reached the group. "Now stop complaining and have some fun." She threw me towards Edward and as much as I tried not to, I tripped and mentally prepared myself for a collision with the ground.

But I didn't have to because two long arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me into their chest. "What are you going to do with you, Bella?" It was my angel and clearly it was a rhetorical question.

"Continue to save me." I breathed under my breath but the music was to loud and Edward didn't hear me, this time. Instead he gave me a funny look and continued to hold me to his chest as "Stickwitu" by the Pussycat Dolls came on. I tried pull away, as insane as it sounds, and noticed Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett were in similar embraces.

"Why don't you dance with me?" He purred in my ear.

I nodded my head and we danced like that, holding each other, probably looking like a couple in other's eyes, but for once in my life I didn't care. When I was held in Edward's arms like this I felt whole, complete. It was the most indescribable feeling ever and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The song ended to quickly for my liking, but I knew if I stayed there it wasn't likely I would ever want to leave. I broke the embrace first using the excuse that I was tried and wanted something to drink. Edward let me go with a frown on his face so I made my way back to the table.

I sat down in my previous seat but I didn't touch my drink. I knew better from my previous experience. Instead I waited for a server to come by and I ordered something from them. After they left I turned back to see my friends dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Wow, that was fast, I thought. I turned my head expecting to see the server with my drink and instead it was Tristan, the server from last night.

"Bella, right?" He tried to sound polite, I guess, but it wasn't coming off that way.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I spoke, nonchalantly.

"Do you remember me? From last night." I shook my head playing dumb.

"I served your table last night at St. Johns." The waiter came and set down my drink before I spoke.

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Why did he have to come here, of all the clubs? "Why didn't you call?" He faked the hurt in his voice.

I gave him my best fake confused look and he bought it. "I gave you my number. It was on the back of your receipt."

"Oh, I didn't know." I didn't want to lie to him, I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Would you like to dance? Can I get you a drink? Would you like to go somewhere more private?" I think he tried to sound seductive but it wasn't coming off by anything more than gross. I was going to take a sip of my drink when a long white hand took it out of mine.

"Excuse me but that's my job." Edward was standing behind me speaking to Tristan. I didn't even see where he came from. See what I mean by appearing out of thin air?

"Oh, I didn't realize- I thought..." Tristan looked scared. "Well it was nice seeing you again, Bella. I've got to go." He left obviously afraid of what Edward would do. I didn't know why. Edward was so sweet.

I turned around to save my knight in shining armor but instead my eyes met with the most fierce looking emerald eyes. "Edward?" My voice sound panicked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He sounded anything but. "Would you mind if we left for a moment?" The prospect of the idea would have normally filled me with joy if Edward didn't look so murderous.

"Sure," I squeaked and lead the way to the door. Edward was at my heels with his hand on the small of my back and I could feel the flickers of electricity there.

He didn't say much, just lead the way to his car before getting in and I followed his lead. As soon as I was in he was speeding off. We didn't say much but I could feel the tension in the air. I didn't question where were going because, even if I was panicking, I always felt safe with Edward and trusted him completely.

I wondered why he was acting this way, though. I thought back to yesterday and how Edward had acted at dinner after he laid eyes on Tristan talking to me. There must be something about this guys he just didn't like.

"Bella," Edward's musical voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Why did you leave us? Why didn't you take someone with you?"

"I was just going to get a drink." It sounded like a question.

"I warned you before I left about this. You promised me you wouldn't leave. I knew you'd find out why but I didn't realize it would be like this." The last sentence he spoke is what brought the confused look to my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy back there, Tristan," his name came out as a hiss, "paid the waiter to slip something in your drink." I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I cold feeling settled in my heart.

"He tried to...?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yes." His voice was hard.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize... I didn't think..." I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes but I refused to shed a single one. Not in the pretense of Edward.

Edward reached across the car and pulled me into a quick hug before pulling back to look at me. "It's fine, Bella. You're safe now. Just next time I would feel better if you don't leave my side." That promise had intriguing ideas.

"I promise," I whispered. He forced a smile.

"Good. Now would you like to go back or go home?" He was so sweet.

"Home, please." The moment I spoke his phone rang.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all;  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Your my (my), my true love,  
My whole world.  
Please don't throw that away.

"Yes, Alice?" He didn't even look at the caller ID he just knew. "Yes, she's fine and I'm taking her back to the apartment." He paused listening to Alice. "Okay, yeah, that's fine." Another pause. "Okay. I'll let her know." He hung up without so much as a goodbye. "Alice would like you to know that tomorrow your room will be ready and you can move in so she'd like you to stay one more night at my place. Is that alright?" His voice was still full of concern so I just nodded my head.

We were parked through the whole ordeal so Edward put the car in drive and and pulled out from the shoulder of the road. I felt my lids dropping again so I laid my head against the window. As I closed my eyes I remembered my last experience at a club with Michael and how bad that turned out. The last thing I remember saying before I went to sleep was, "I love you, Michael."

* * *

_She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains  
(Wait a minute)  
I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul  
(Wait a minute)  
__**Wait a Minute, by Pussycat Dolls**_

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope to have chapter 13 up soon. Please review; they motivate me to write more! There's no point in continuing a story if I don't know what you think about it. I promise it takes twenty seconds. Don't forget about No Air or the poll on my profile! k**thanks**bye.**

**TAKE A LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE EVEN IF YOU ALREADY VOTED. YOU CAN VOTE FOR TWO OPTIONS AND I ADDED A NEW CHOICE. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Sneak Peek into the next chapter below!**

"It's just... I-," I've never seen Edward struggle for words and it was unnerving. "There's so much I don't know about you, Bella. And it scares me because I want to know everything about you, but it seems the closer we get the more you push me away." Edward's voice was pained and made an unexpected tear fall from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a hoarse whisper. We remained silent for a little while. We just both sat there on my bed, deep in thought. "I want to tell you everything, Edward. I just don't know how." It was true. I knew, now, that Edward was the one person I would be willing to spill my soul to.

**Review with your thoughts?**


	14. Just Talking

**A/N: This chapter is short as I'm sure you already know. I'm sorry but I felt bad for leaving you with what I did (Plus being in Florida with my mother isn't that fun at the moment so I had some time on my hands). I'm gonna go back to reading The Host while you read this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Just Talking - Chapter 13

Song – Your Guardian Angel, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**Previously**: _We were parked through the whole ordeal so Edward put the car in drive and and pulled out from the shoulder of the road. I felt my lids dropping again so I laid my head against the window. As I closed my eyes I remembered my last experience at a club with Michael and how bad that turned out. The last thing I remember saying before I went to sleep was, "I love you, Michael."_

* * *

My eyes snapped out and the first thing I remembered was my terrible dream. Tristan was there at a club trying to get me to go with him when Edward came and saved me. At the time I didn't know Tristan's plot but Edward clued me in. _Good thing it was just a dream,_ I thought.

I picked my head up off my pillow and looked around at where I was. Soon I realized I was back in the guest room but it was still dark out so I looked at my clock. It read one in the morning.

"Bella?" My eyes snapped up into the chair at the foot of my bed. I had thought it was empty. It wasn't. Edward sat there looking at me with a mixed expression. It was a look of pain, concern, hurt, and confusion. I instantly knew what I thought was my dream was actually a reality.

Edward got up from his chair and walked over to me with slow movements like he was afraid to scare me. "Are you alright?" He looked into my eyes and I saw all the pain I was causing him, keeping Michael a secret from him. I knew I would need to tell him soon.

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine." I tried to make my words sound honest but I could hear the lie in them and so could he.

"Are you sure? I heard you talking in your sleep and you sounded anything but," Edward spoke so softly I had to concentrate to hear him.

I'm su-" He gave me a stern look and it kept me from lying. "I will be."

He looked almost relieved at that but it made the pain in his eyes more evident. "What's wrong?" I didn't like this look on Edward. He was still incredibly beautiful, but the look didn't suit him.

Edward remained silent and it frightened me to no end. _What had I said in my sleep?! _"Edward?" The panic was evident in my voice now.

"It's just... I-," I've never seen Edward struggle for words and it was unnerving. "There's so much I don't know about you, Bella. And it scares me because I want to know everything about you, but it seems the closer we get the more you push me away." Edward's voice was pained and made an unexpected tear fall from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a hoarse whisper. We remained silent for a little while. We just both sat there on my bed, deep in thought. "I want to tell you everything, Edward. I just don't know how." It was true. I knew, now, that Edward was the one person I would be willing to spill my soul to.

Edward was cradling me now. "It's okay, Bella. Whatever it is it must be hard to talk about. I just want you to know you can tell me anything. You and you're secrets are safe with me." He was comforting me now as I let out a few more uncontrollable tears. "I promise." His voice rang with sincerity.

"I want tell you everything, Edward, I really do. It's just so hard." I was sniffling a little as I spoke. "Plus I don't think now is either the time nor place."

Edward starting nodding his head as I spoke, apparently he agreed with me. "I agree. How about we go somewhere and talk about this later today?" I liked to idea but I remembered I have other plans.

"I would like that very much but-"

"But?" Now his voice sounded panicked as his body stiffened and I let out a little giggle.

"Relax, Edward. I was only saying I have to move in with Alice and Rose today." His relaxed his tense posture. "How about Sunday?"

"Alright. Sunday then. Do you have a place in mind or can I take care of that?" His voice sounded somewhat excited given the circumstances.

"You can choose. I haven't been here long enough to know the sights." I responded, off hand.

"Alright. For now why don't you try and get some sleep?" His voice was so sweet and the pained expression dimmed for now.

"Do you think-" my mind finally caught up with my mouth and I realized what I was saying.

"What, Bella?" His voice sounded confused.

"It's nothing." I just wanted to brush it off.

"Bella, please." The pained expression was back.

"Well, it's just," I paused before blurting it all out. "Can we sleep in the living room together?" I gasped at what I had just said.

His eyes were amused as he chuckled. "Sure." I got up from the bed, grabbed two blankets and pillows before walking down the hall into the living room. I made my bed on the love seat and Edward did the same for the big sofa.

"Night, Edward." I spoke once I was settled in and my eyes were closed.

"Goodnight, Bella. See you in the morning." He spoke softly before we both slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all;  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Your my (my), my true love,  
My whole world.  
Please don't throw that away.  
**Your Guardian Angel, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I felt guilty for leaving you with a cliff hanger. Bella will let Edward know soon! I promise. Thanks for hanging in there and if you want to know what the story is based off of leave me a review and I'll message you back. Also, leave me a review if you would like a sneek peak into the next chapter "Moving In". k**thanks**bye.**


	15. Moving In

**A/N: Well here it is. The last chapter until Edward and Bella talk. And I mean really talk, so I might take a bit longer on actually posting it. Sorry but it's got to be perfect. Anyways, here's a chapter for you instead. Hope you like it and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Moving In - Chapter 14

Song – Not A Day Goes By, by Lonestar

* * *

**Previously**: _"Well, it's just," I paused before blurting it all out. "Can we sleep in the living room together?" I gasped at what I had just said._

His eyes were amused as he chuckled. "Sure." I got up from the bed, grabbed two blankets and pillows before walking down the hall into the living room. I made my bed on the love seat and Edward did the same for the big sofa.

"Night, Edward." I spoke once I was settled in and my eyes were closed.

"Goodnight, Bella. See you in the morning." He spoke softly before we both slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. It was Meant to Live by Switchfoot.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
_

It was Alice calling and it was only nine in the morning. "Hello?" I kept my tone low because Edward was still sleeping not even a foot away.

"Bella, your stuff just arrived. Are you ready?" How could someone so small be so full of energy this early in the morning. It seemed nearly impossible.

"Alice," I sighed her name still trying to wake up. "Can you give me at least an hour?" I heard her groan on the other end of the line.

"Fine, Bella. But I expect to see you here a ten sharp." Her voice was firm.

"I'll see you in an hour. Bye." I hung up the phone without even waiting for her reply. I got up from the coach and noticed I was still wearing my dress from last night. I silently walked to the guest bedroom and changed into something more decent before pulling my hair back into a ponytail. After I was done an idea came to me and walked into the kitchen. I began rummaging through the refrigerator and found some eggs, bacon and toast. It was time someone made Edward breakfast, for once.

I began to cook his meal for him while being as quiet as I could. I would sneak a peek at him every once in a while and he would still be there laying on the coach in a deep sleep. I searched through the cupboards looking for the hot chocolate mix and eventually found it. His eggs and bacon were done by now and I was waiting on the toast. It popped up so I put it on the plate and took his meal over to him.

I laid it on the table when I realized he was still sleeping. I sat down by his stomach on the edge of the coach looking at the face of an angel. I felt like any moment he was going to disappear and I would never see him again. As I thought back to the nine horrible months before I came here I couldn't imagine how I could have survived without Edward. In the short four days I've known him I couldn't think how I would survive if we ever parted and that thought alone scared me tremendously.

I thought back to a conversation Michael and myself had about boys...

_"Bells, why don't you have a boyfriend?" We were on our way to school listening to _Addicted _by Simple Plan__. So I guess I could see how it could come up. Sorta._

_"I don't know. I just haven't been looking for one, I guess." I didn't mind talking to Michael about this. He was one of few people I could talk to about it._

_"None of us are. But when you do find him he won't be nearly good enough. I probably won't even like him." Michael and I let out a small chuckle. "I'm serious, Bells. But even if I don't like him and he makes you happy, I'll be nice to him. For your sake."_

_"Thanks," I said sarcastically._

Michael would love Edward. Even if he didn't think Edward was good enough for me, which I don't see how he could but whatever, he would love him. They would just mesh.

I continued to stare at Edward's perfect face as I put back a stray lock of hair from his forehead. Edward stirred. "Morning, sleepy." I spoke softly.

"Bella?" For a second it seemed like he didn't know where he was.

"Yes?" He looked at me and we locked gazes. Something seemed to flow through us. What it was I'm not sure, but I could feel it there. He could too.

"Did you sleep well?" He looked torn, like he wanted to ask me something else.

"Very well. Thank you for staying with me last night." I paused and pushed back the tears. He didn't seem to see them. "It helped me so much."

Edward started to sit up. "It was my pleasure." He swung his feet off the side of the coach before noticing the food. "Is this for me?" He sounded surprised but happy.

"Yes, silly. I told you one day I would have to cook for you." I paused for dramatic effect. "And that day has arrived." Dun, dun, dun.

Edward smiled his dazzling crooked smile as he reached from the plate and began eating. He took the first bite and stopped chewing. I panicked. Maybe it wasn't as good as I thought. My family always loved when I cooked for them. Maybe I didn't something wrong.

My fears were misplaced as Edward took another bite and moaned, "These are great!" He had me convinced. I let him eat as I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the plate I made for myself. I glanced at the clock on my way back and noticed I had a half hour left. Just enough time to eat and shower.

I walked back to where I slept last night and began to eat my meal. Edward was already done and going back for seconds. "This is good, Bella. Thank you." Edward spoke as he came back over to the couch.

"I'm glad you think so," was my reply as I got up from the couch and began to put my finished plate away. "I'm going to take a shower and then go down to Alice's. My stuff arrived today and it's time to move in and get out of your way." Edward's face looked sad as he walked into the kitchen.

"You weren't in our way, Bella." He spoke so softly that I barely heard him.

"You're too kind." I started walking out of the kitchen to the shower when Edward gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a hug.

"You're always welcome here." His hand took mine and something metal met with my palm. "Anytime." He hugged me for a moment longer before he let me go and walked back over to the couch. It took me a minute to come out of my shocked state before I looked down into my hand to see what he placed there. It was a key to the apartment. I was grateful.

I made it a quick shower before I put on new clothes and gathered my belongings up. I came out of the guest room and walked to the door when I realized Edward was there waiting for me. "Would you like help carrying it down?" I nodded my head and he took my suitcase. It wasn't so much that I couldn't carry my own luggage, it's just that I didn't want to part from Edward so soon. I mean sure he lived upstairs and I could go there anytime now that I had an apartment key, but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't like last night when I would wake up frequently and look over at his sleeping form and become more so relaxed into sleeping, too.

Edward began the decent down to Alice and Rose's apartment before knocking lightly at the door. I was at Edward's heels. Alice came to the door with a peeved expression on her face. "Your late." She accused.

I looked down at my watch. "It's only five past." I whined. Alice was so odd at times.

"Yeah, and you're five minutes late." She had a fierce expression placed on her facial features. "Come in. We've got work to do." She ushered Edward and myself inside before shutting the door and disappearing through the doorway in the kitchen. I guess she meant for us to follow.

I turned to Edward before following Alice. "You all set then?" Edward spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

"Sure am." There was sadness in mine. I couldn't quite place why. He only lived a few floors above me. I think I was afraid I would see him anymore and I didn't want that. We've become so close in such a short amount of time.

Edward pulled me into a friendly hug, "Don't worry, Bella." He let out a short laugh as my arms wrapped around his waist and his chin rested on my head. "I'm only upstairs. Come up whenever you want. Just promise me you won't let the bed bugs bite," He joked.

I let a weak laugh as he let me go and turned toward the door to go. He gave me one last glance as he left. As soon as the door closed I mouthed "goodbye" even though I knew he couldn't see the gesture.

I stood there for a moment before reaching for the suitcase and going down the hall that would lead to my new residence. I stopped short when I heard giggling from the other side of a door two feet in front of me. I knocked lightly and when I didn't hear a response I opened the door slightly and peeked in. Alice and Rose were there standing in a room with white cream colored walls. There was a desk on the opposite side of the wall with cabinets and storage units. In the middle of the room was a huge white bed with a dark blue polka dotted comforter. Next to the bed was a white bed stand with an alarm clock and a lamp. On the adjacent wall, opposite of the desk, was a huge window seat. It had a white and dark blue polka dotted cushion with a white and dark blue polka dotted bean bag chair on the floor.

It was my dream room and they had done it for me. On the wall of the door was a long white dresser with an LCD TV on it with a closet entrance next to it. At first, I didn't realize the high pitched squeal that filled the room came from me.

Alice and Rose covered their ears as I covered my mouth with my hand. "I guess you like the room?" Alice was speaking as Rose burst into fits of giggles. I ran over and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much!" The hug I gave them vaguely reminded me of the hug Emmett gave me the first time I met him. "I absolutely love it. You shouldn't have done this you know." I gave them a stern look.

"After that welcome it was worth it!" Alice was almost excited as me. "Now your stuff is in boxes in the closet. You can start unpacking and when you get situated I thought the girls might have a movie night tonight in your new room. Sound good?" She was now jumping up and down at the prospect of the idea.

I could disappoint a face. Not after everything she's done for me. "Sure, Alice. Sounds great." I didn't have to fake the enthusiasm in my voice. "Just give me a few hours to get settled in and we'll do whatever you want."

She nodded her head before she and Rose skipped out of the room. I set my belongings down before walking over to the closet and pulling out the six boxes there. I didn't have much stuff; the boxes were medium sized and most were just clothes. I began opening the boxes and putting my things in drawers. As I went through the last box, almost an hour later, I came across other objects that weren't clothes. The first thing I pulled out was a mini motorcycle. It was a toy hot wheel and it was Michaels. He loved it and kept it on his nightstand at home. The next was a picture of Michael and myself on his new 2002 Suzuki Motorcycle. We looked so happy as we sat there posing for the picture in the driveway.

The next thing I found was a jersey of Michaels. His Forest Glen High School football jersey to be exact. He was number 10 and played wide receiver. He had so many scholarships lined up for him and he planned to attend Ohio State University but the accident stripped him of his chance. I felt a tear slide down my face. The last object I found in the small box was a letter written in Michael's handwriting.

_My Beautiful Sister, Bella._

_So you've graduated! Congratulations! I mean it's so hard to graduate from that school, Forest Glen._

Normally I would have giggled at his intended sarcasm.

_I know you don't know where you plan on going after this, but I surely hope you get out of this little town just like I plan to do. I want so much more for you, Bella, and you can do so much more._

_I can't wait for the day when we can go out on our road trip in _our _dream car, like we planned. I dream about it, you know? It'll be the best moment of my life._

_So about today. I don't know anything about this _(wink) _but I believe mom and dad are getting you a little something. _

I stopped reading to remember what he was talking about. Mom and dad gave me my tickets to London that day. It was only meant to be a short vacation but it turned out that was where I was going to stay. I looked back down at the letter and continued reading.

_I hope you like red coats _(hint), _dad sure doesn't. Anyways, I just wanted to congratulate you in a different way than I have planned. It's a big day for you. And if, while you're visiting some lobster backs, you happen to find someone don't hold back, Bells. If he's meant for you it'll feel right and as long as he treats you like the queen you are, I won't totally want to kick his butt._

_I love you, Bells. I'm so proud you made it this far._

_Michael Gabriel Swan_

I sat there with the letter in my hand. I didn't want to wrinkle it so I held it lightly as I read it over again for a second... third... fourth... fifth time before folded it up and put it away in a drawer in my desk. It was like I was talking to Michael again if only for a short time. Like I'd met him one more time before he permanently left this world. I was so much more than grateful.

I heard a knock on the door that pulled me from my mangled thoughts. I wiped my eyes before I looked over to see Alice sticking her head in. She looked me over once before running up to me and giving me the hug I desperately needed. She didn't ask any question she just hugged. After a few moments she pulled back and asked, "Titanic or Dirty Dancing." I let out a stiff laugh before replying.

"Both."

She nodded her head before running back out in the hall to grab to movie and Rose. We watched both movies while talking about Leonardo DiCaprio and Patrick Swayze. It was a good night after that. We gave each other manicure and pedicures before I fell into a distant sleep. That night the only thing I dreamed of was Michael driving our car and myself in the passengers seat. Every once in a while when I would turn around I would see Edward in the backseat along with our friends following us in other cars. We didn't have a set destination and I didn't care. I was in heaven and it felt phenomenal.

* * *

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
__**Not A Day Goes By, by Lonestar**_

* * *

**So what did you think? This chapter please review and let me know what you think and want to happen when they talk. Where do you think Edward's going to take Bella? What do you think they're going to say? What's going to happen? Please let me know your thoughts and if you want I'll post at the end of the chapter what this story is based off of. Thanks, and don't forget about "No Air", my other story, or my poll on my profile. k**thanks**bye.**

Oh, and **  
Happy birthday, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.  
We Love you!**


	16. Confessions

**A/N: Well here it is. I won't write much here. Just read the note below. Enjoy!**

* * *

**OVER 6000 HITS! AMAZING! NOW LET'S GET THE REVIEWS TO REFLECT IT!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Confessions – Chapter 15

Song – All Fall Down, By OneRepublic

* * *

**Previously**:_ She nodded her head before running back out in the hall to grab to movie and Rose. We watched both movies while talking about Leonardo DiCaprio and Patrick Swayze. It was a good night after that. We gave each other manicure and pedicures before I fell into a distant sleep. That night the only thing I dreamed of was Michael driving our car and myself in the passengers seat. Every once in a while when I would turn around I would see Edward in the backseat along with our friends following us in other cars. We didn't have a set destination and I didn't care. I was in heaven and it felt phenomenal._

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, my phone indicated it was 8 am. I sat like that in the silence for a while. Alice and Rose evidently went to their rooms last night or early this morning because I was all alone on my bed. I enjoyed the silence. I welcomed it like an old friend. I needed it to think.

Today was _Sunday_. Today was _the_ day. The day I had to tell Edward everything. I still was undecided about doing so but I knew Edward had every right to know. He's been there for me, when I'm crying myself senseless, but he doesn't know why. But beside the fact that he had a right to know, a part of me, an insane emotional part, _wanted _him to know. It would be a relief to have someone to share it with, someone who, well wouldn't be able to totally understand, but would comprehend my reactions.

I wondered how Edward would take to hearing about my life before London. I didn't want his pity or anyones for that matter. But I did want him to know. I didn't like having this... this _wall_ blocking us. Our friendship. It mattered so much to me. I've never held on to something so dearly besides... Michael.

I was snapped out of my thought by my phone vibrating from the nightstand next to me. I reached over to grab my phone and realized I had a text message from _Edward._

From: Edward

_Hope you are still up for today._

_I'll be ready by noon and down_

_at Alice's to take you somewhere_

_special. Wear tennis shoes and_

_come hungry. See you soon._

_Edward_

My heart dropped into my stomach and then picked up at double the speed. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as it finally dawned on me. Today really was the day I was going to tell him. So many emotions were running through me right now; fear, hyper, happy, sadness and love. Love for my family and new found friend, Edward.

I got off my bed noticing it was ten in the morning. Good. That gave me time to shower. I walked from _my_ room and down the hall to the bathroom there, but not before grabbing the necessities and a change of clothes.

I showered showered slowly because I had time to kill. It wouldn't take me long to get ready and since I wasn't eating I figured I'd enjoy the nice hot water flowing down my face. It wasn't unreasonably long, I didn't want to use all the hot water in case they wanted to to take a shower so I got up and dried off. Today I was wearing black capris that fold up on the bottom and a dark blue casual t-shirt. It was one color and clung to my body; it was something Alice made me get since I insisted I wouldn't let her pay for it herself.

I had about an hour left to do my make-up but that would take long. I put on some light mascara and eyeliner when I realized Alice should be at my side asking to do it herself but she was not were in site. _Maybe she's still sleeping_. I pulled my hair back into a half ponytail while letting the other half lay on my shoulders. I decided I looked decent and quietly made my way into the living room.

As I came out of the door in the kitchen I noticed a laptop sitting on the table staring back at me. I walked over to it, realizing it was on, and a letter was staring back at me.

_Bella,_

_I know you have plans with Edward today and I'm sorry I couldn't do your hair or make-up but I had an emergency meeting with my boss. I hope you have fun! Can't wait to hear all about it._

_Your new roommate,_

_Alice._

That explains why I got to do my own make-up. I still had about a half hour left but I didn't dare touch the food, no matter how hungry I was. I walked over to the couch and sat down while turning on the TV. There wasn't much on but I managed to find a soccer game on between Spain and Italy. The score was 3-2 and Spain was up by one. I used to watch soccer with Michael all the time. He was a big Japan fan, why I'll never know, and I always was a Russian fan.

In my opinion, soccer is a very brutal sport. I've seen many faces get smashed with not only the soccer ball but with feet and bodies. Twenty minutes after I turned it on there was two injures, one on both teams, and Japan had scored so now it was tied. Spain had the ball for a penalty kick when there was a knock from the door. I turned the TV off, my heart hammering, and went to answer it. As I was doing so I looked at my watch and noticed it was noon, exactly. I stepped to the door and pulled it open to find a dazzling Edward standing on the other side. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a deep green and white striped polo. He looked amazing.

"Hello," He looked amused but his voice sounded breathless.

"Hi," I was smiling hugely but my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Shall we?" He held his arm out for me like he'd done before and I willingly took it. We walked down the stairs in silence and every once in a while I would peek over at him and he would continually take my breath away. We walked over to his car and I didn't object. Today was his day; I owed him at least that. He, as always, held my door open for me before walking over to the drivers side.

We buckled up and were on the road before I broke the silence, "So... where are we going to today?" I tried to sound casual and uninterested but I think he saw through it.

He turned to me and flashed me a smile before say, "It's a secret." He winked.

"I don't like surprises," I mumbled.

He laughed, "I think you'll like this one." We'd been in the car for another fifteen minutes after that before I started seeing some woods up ahead. Edward was trying to maintain a poker face but I saw his lips twitch a bit. We drove for another ten minutes before he turned left and drove us on a hidden dirt path. I didn't say anything but I had an idea what was going on. We rode until the trail ended and parked in car in inch high grass. Edward got out and opened my door for me before holding out his hand. I took it happily and he helped me out.

"So, what's this about?" My voice sounded suspicious.

"We're just going on a little hike," His sounded cheerful. "There's some place I came across last year. I haven't taken anyone there and I figured it would be the perfect spot to just talk."

I nodded my head. I liked this idea better because I didn't want to go into a restaurant were a bunch of people could see me breakdown, not that it would happen. "Okay, let's go." I tried to sound excited but my voice caught in my throat. Edward smiled slightly as we walked on into the woods. "Is there a trail?" It would help, the even ground, with my clumsiness.

"No, but don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I promise," His voice sounded so sincere and confident that I trusted him one hundred percent.

We didn't say much as we walked. I did trip, as I knew I would, but Edward would grab me before I fell and damaged anything. Edward was an angel, the picture of patience. We walked for a good hour nothing really talking much. Edward told me which way to take but I lead so if I fell he would be there to catch me. Eventually, I could see the trees ahead parting with light shining down. I could feel the excitement and nausea through my system but I pushed it back. No way was it going to ruin my time with Edward.

Edward grabbed my wrist when I slowed down a bit and took the led, dragging me along. After another hundred yards of walking the trees we completely gone. In there place was a beautiful meadow. Nearby, I could hear the sound of a steam and trickling water. It wasn't a perfect circular shape, but there was flowers of all kinds on the edges. In the middle was another surprise for me. Sitting in the center of the spectacular field was a cozy cream colored blanket with a huge basket on top.

I was in awe. "So, what to you think?" Edward's voice sounded worried, like I wouldn't like his beautiful surprise after all. I was beginning to think Edward was always right.

"It's... it's wonderful Edward. Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief. I stood there for a moment taking in my surrounding before Edward walking me over to the blanket and pulling me down by my wrist ever so gently.

"What would you like today, madam?" He spoke in the best British accent I've ever heard, even better than some English citizens. "We have Cranberry Mist or Sparkling Grape Juice to drink. We have Watercress soup for an appetizer, if you wish. And for the main meal we have Beef Wellington, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, or American favorite Philly Cheese Steak. What would you like?" His eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

I was stunned by so many option but pulled myself out of my stupor before he would notice. "You know you really didn't have to do this." He gave me a look. "Alright," I gave my hands up to show I was giving in. "How about some Sparkling Grape Juice, with some soup for now?" I gave him a smile to show how much this really meant to me. No one had ever done this for me before. Not even Michael.

He nodded his head while pulling out plates, forks and spoons, napkins, glasses, and the food. He had most of it put away in plastic containers and when I took a bite of it the food was still hot. I didn't know how he managed to do all this. He was brilliant.

After Edward made my meal for me he retrieved his own. We made some small talk and I started to think that maybe he'd forgotten the whole reason why we came here. I was wrong.

"This meadow is so beautiful, Edward. How did you find it?" There was still awe in my voice from just seeing this place. Edward gave me his famous crooked smile.

"I love to run." He spoke like it explained everything and yet all it did was make me more confused. "I'll explain after you do."

I gulped. "What do you want to know?" It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Why are you in London?" He looked truly curious but I didn't know if he was going easy on me or not.

"I wanted to get out of my small town back home." An easy answer for an easy question.

"Alright. What's it like in a small town?"

"Well, in Forest Glen everyone knew everyone else. It was small and quiet except for the occasional incident. In Forest Glen, the high school dances were held in the gym; it was the only place big enough. The fanciest place to eat was The Lodge and if you wanted a Walmart you had to drive thirty miles to get to one. The Forest Glen there are no secrets." I finished my little explanation with sigh.

"Hmm," Edward seemed deep on thought but was immediately pulled out of it with another question. The one he spoke slowly, "Who-" He stopped himself.

He was quiet for a moment before I spoke, "Go on." I was the one who was curious now.

Edward swallowed before he said, "Who's Michael?" I stopped breathing.

My heart accelerated as I didn't remember every saying that name in front of him. Unless Edward is a mind reader I have no clue how he knew Michael or that this was what today was about. It was my turn to ask the questions. "Where did you hear that name?" I barely heard my voice is was so quiet.

"Well," he hesitated before speaking in a rush. "The night we went clubbing. I took you home after the Tristan incident and then you feel asleep." My face must have shown my confusion because he finished his explanation, "You talk in your sleep." That explained it all.

Of course I talk in my sleep. My mother used to tease me about it back home but I never thought it was going to be something I had to worry about. I wonder what else I could have said in my sleep. Edward was around me a lot when I slept and I was now self-conscious about what I might have said around him. I could feel my cheeks burning.

Edward waited patiently before I could answer his question. I knew this was coming but it didn't mean I was prepared. "My brother." I spoke softly.

His face so many mixtures of emotions. Relief, happiness, confusion, sadness. With all the emotions it was hard to keep up. His face settled on confusion and it looked like he wanted to ask the question he didn't want to ask so I continued. "Michael and myself were very, _very_ close. We did everything together. He was my best friend." I paused and looked down at the ground. I was done with my food so I looked into my hand. To sit here and look into the face of an angel while explaining this beyond painful day in time wasn't something I could do.

"About nine months ago my brother and myself were driving around on his used 2002 Suzuki motorcycle. We had done it before. It was nothing new. We were on one of the more deserted roads in down and Michael asked if we could go faster. Speed wasn't something I minded when I was with him so I nodded my head. It was September 26 so I was barely seventeen meaning I had to wear a helmet. But he was eighteen and didn't. We were going about eighty miles an hour when we blew past a stop sign. There was no indication that a car was coming but that didn't meant anything. Just as we were passing through the intersection a silver came through nipping the motorcycle's back end. We both went flying in the air but since I was on the back with a helmet on I was angled toward the grass. Michael was driving so he went flying into the air, too. But he didn't get to hit the soft grass. He went down and hit the cement hard on his chest and head." I felt a tear trickle out the corner of my eye but I continued to look at the ground.

"He was alive but just barely. I picked up my head to look at him and..." I vaguely remembered the dream I had about the crash on the plane here. "He had so many broken bones and was bleeding everywhere. Before the ambulance even had time to get there he died of blunt force trauma to the chest and head..." I couldn't continue anymore about Michael. The pictures of the accident were still vivid in my head, even though it happened nine months ago. "The person driving the silver vehicle, Justin McCartney, was fine except for a few minor scratches."

We were silent after that for what seemed to be hours. I didn't dare pick up my head. I didn't want to see Edwards face just yet. I knew he was probably blaming me for all this as he should. It was after all, my fault. I felt another tear trickle down when I long white finger put itself under my chin and pulled my head up. I was to weak from all this emotion to stop it.

My gaze locked with Edward and when he spoke it sounded scratchy. His eyes reflected my pain. "And what happened to you?"

"Almost all of my right side was crushed. I was covered with bruises and was in the ICU for about three weeks but they wouldn't let me out of the hospital for about two months." It didn't hurt talking about my own injures. I rightfully deserved them.

But for Edward this seemed to add more to his pain. He removed his finger from my chin and moved his palm to my cheek. I didn't like that. We sat there like that staring back at the other person. We never said anything. We both seemed to be lost in thought.

I hoped I did the right thing by telling Edward this. I didn't want anyone else to know but him. I needed someone here I know, even if I was trying to escape it. I needed someone to talk to about it or someone to run interference if the wrong thing was said and know why they were doing so. But most of all I didn't want to lie to Edward anymore. Out of all my new friends he was the only one I really wanted to tell the truth to because I knew I could trust him with everything, my secrets, my past, my friends and family, and most of all, my heart.

Edwards pain softened slight before he spoke. "Are you ready to go home?" He wasn't whispering but he wasn't speaking normally. It was somewhere in between.

"I'm ready to leave." I wasn't ready to go home but it was getting late. I could see the sun falling past the trees on the western side of the meadow. I hope someday I'll get to come back here and I hope it's with Edward. This place is so beautiful, like it came straight from someone's dream.

We got up and began the hike back. Edward led the way this time but I didn't trip much. At least not enough to fall on my face. We talked a little on the way back, pretty much just asking about our favorite things. It was nice to lesson the tense atmosphere.

"What's your favorite color?" It was my turn in this twenty questions game.

He hesitated for a moment, "Brown." What an odd color. "What's yours?"

"Green," I blurted it out before I had a chance to realize what I was saying. Edward had a slight smirk on his face.

It continued like that for the rest of the walk. When we were almost there it was Edward's turn to ask his nineteenth question. "Do you like storms?" He turned to me and stopped when he asked it but I didn't notice it so I ran right into him. His arms snaked around my waist to keep me from falling.

I looked into his face. He had his crooked smile place upon it and his eyes were amused with some other emotion in them. I didn't know what it was. "Yes." I came out breathless. That's when I heard the crack of thunder and the sky lit up blue from lightning. I jumped but didn't fall like I should of because Edward was still holding on to me. Then it started pouring rain.

* * *

_Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break__  
Know that we all fall down  
**All Fall Down, by OneRepublic**_

* * *

**OVER 6000 HITS! AMAZING! NOW LET'S GET THE REVIEWS TO REFLECT IT!**

* * *

**There it is. I hope you liked it but there is still more to come. I'm not exactly sure about how many chapters there will be. **

**Please REVIEW and maybe I'll send you a "sneak peek" if you ask.**

**Don't forget about "No Air" and the choices on my polls are all tied! Someone help!! Oh and some of you have been asking what this story is based off of so if you read below you'll find out. **

* * *

**ALSO, NEW STORY "COLLEGE LIFE"! LINK ON MY PROFILE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! k**thanks**bye.**

* * *

**Based Off Of:  
**Three years ago from July 2, I was on my way home from a friends house about 15 minutes from my own. I was riding my bike with another friend of mine when I got a call on my cell phone from my sister telling me I needed to get home as soon as possible because I was going to my mothers. I said goodbye to my sister and called my father to complain. When he didn't answer the phone on the first ring I called back and he answered. I went on my little rant about how I didn't want to go to my mothers and he told me I had to. When I wouldn't stop asking why he finally caved him telling me my brother Gary had died in a motorcycle accident. Now in my story Bella was on the back of the motorcycle when this happened where as I wasn't but I had the opportunity to be on. Before I left for my friends, hours before this happened, I saw my brother on last time and he asked if I wanted a ride. I told him no thanks because I was going with a friend and I would need a way to get back. Apparently five hours later he blew through a stop sign at eighty miles an hour when a car hit him from the side. He flew a hundred feet in the air before hitting the ground and then the ground. He died instantly from blunt force trauma to the chest. This all happened on Tuesday, July 2, 2005 and I remember it perfectly. I went to his funeral the following Saturday and my step mom was devastated. She still hasn't gotten over it. No one has. I just wanted to say thanks for reading this story! It's not only Bella's but it's part of mine. Thank you!

* * *

**OVER 6000 HITS! AMAZING! NOW LET'S GET THE REVIEWS TO REFLECT IT!**


	17. On The Way Down

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
Attention: I have a new Beta Reader eternity.dusk! She's so amazing and I'm so grateful for all her help. This is the first chapter she has Beta for and I think it's great! I think she deserves a round of applause! Now, on with chapter 16! GO!  
****A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE GO AND TAKE IT!**

PLEASE GO READ MY NEW STORY **COLLEGE LIFE **AFTER THIS!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

Whatever It Takes

On The Way Down - Chapter 16

Song – On The Way Down, by Ryan Cabrera

* * *

**Previously**: _It continued like that for the rest of the walk. When we were almost there it was Edward's turn to ask his nineteenth question. "Do you like storms?" He turned to me and stopped when he asked it but I didn't notice it so I ran right into him. His arms snaked around my waist to keep me from falling._

I looked into his face. He had his crooked smile place upon it and his eyes were amused with some other emotion in them. I didn't know what it was. "Yes." I came out breathless. That's when I heard the crack of thunder and the sky lit up blue from lightning. I jumped but didn't fall like I should of because Edward was still holding on to me. Then it started pouring rain.

* * *

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. Rain pelted my skin but it didn't hurt. It burned but not from the rain and I didn't feel the pain. Edward held me close so our bodies were almost touching, but not quite. We just stared at each other as we got drenched.

I loved the rain. Back in Forest Glen it would rain all the time. Michael and myself would go running in it all the time. It was one of the most precious memories I had of Michael left. I'd never really been in the rain with someone else.

And now, here I was with Edward, and it felt right. I felt whole and complete as I always did with Edward. But that's the only time I've ever felt like this since Michael. Even if I didn't deserve to feel this way, I loved every second of it.

Edward bent down some to whisper in my ear. I could barely hear him above the rain, "You look even more beautiful in the rain." I felt the blood rushing to me cheeks and my heart was pounding. Edward stepped back and bowed slightly, "May I have this dance?" I giggled and nodded my head. He could be so old fashioned sometimes.

There was no music, of course, except for the pounding of my heart and the pitter patter of the rain droplets on the leaves, the ground, Edward, and myself. We danced slowly, holding each other in our arms. The rain never let up nor did it show any sign of doing so.

I loved this, the feeling of being here, in the woods while it rained, and being held by Edward. We didn't dance for long before I, unwillingly sneezed. It wasn't a loud sneeze and I tried my best to not let him hear it but I guess my best wasn't good enough.

"Why don't we go back before you catch a cold?" I shook my head but I sneezed again. Edward smiled and picked me up before I could do anything about it. Well, anything but protest.

"Hey! Put me down. I'm fine," My last statement was muffled by another sneeze. Edward chuckled as he carried me through the rain.

"No way. I think you're catching a cold," His eyes hardened slightly. "Besides, I don't mind carrying you. Plus, we'll get back fast. No offense, but you walk slow." He chuckled some more.

I couldn't argue with that. Besides that, I loved the feeling of being held by Edward and if I had an excuse for it I would take it. Edward carried me back to the Volvo. He walked most of the way but he went faster than I had when we both walked. He never showed any sign of growing tired and his arms never seemed to hurt. He just cradled me against his chest as he walked.

In about half the time it took us to get where we were he was already back to his car, setting me in. I wished I would have known it was going to rain. I would have brought a towel to sit on, at least. I didn't want to ruin his car with my soaking clothes. Edward got in the drivers side but didn't start the car.

"Okay, my turn again." We were still playing twenty questions and there's been something I've been really wanting to know since I saw the picture on Alice's refrigerator. I was ready to ask the question but I hesitated. It really wasn't any of my business. Edward and myself were just friends after all.

"What?" He looked slightly panicked, "Bella? You can ask me anything, you know that." I still didn't answer. "Bella, _please_." His eyes looked pained again so I knew I had to ask him.

"On Alice's refrigerator, there was a picture of you and a strawberry blond." I could already feel my cheeks flaming. "I was just wondering who she is." It wasn't really a question but he could still answer it.

Edward let out a light chuckle, not the response I was going for. "Her name's Tanya. She used to hang with us before she moved to Alaska to go to college." He looked over at me and paused. "She's just a friend." The way he said it made it impossible to disbelieve him.

When it looked like I was content with his answer he announced it was his turn to ask his final question. He looked at me for a second before turning back to the road. He didn't say anything, just pulled out from the parking spot and drove down the dirt path. He didn't say anything when we reached the road so it was my turn to speak, "Okay. What's your question?" I was very curious if Edward was hesitating.

"Well, I was wondering," He paused again for a moment then he continued slowly, "if you would like to go," he stopped abruptly. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"It's okay, Edward. Just say it." I tried to sound as encouraging as I could.

He took in a deep breath then asked his final question. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He turned to me and set his amazing green eyed gaze on me.

My heart starting racing and I could feel my face turn red just after it went back to normal. _Did _Edward _really just ask me that?_ "What?" I breathed.

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" He looked amused, no doubt from my reaction.

"With who?" I couldn't wrap around the idea that Edward was asking me.

"Myself, obviously." He kept smiling at me.

"Umm," I was in shock but under that I could feel excitement, "yes." It came out as a whisper but he heard me. His smirk grew more pronounced.

"Good." He seemed almost smug. We were about five minutes from the apartment now. I sneezed. "It's looks like you are catching a cold," his voice sounded dark.

"I'll be fine." I sneezed again. "I think I'm just going to take a nap." Hopefully Alice or Rose is home. I didn't have a key, yet.

We were back now and I got out before Edward could get my door. As I got out something occurred to me. "What are you doing with all the picnic things?" He didn't bring them back with us, but now that I think about it he didn't take it either.

He chuckled. "I'll worry about it later."

It was drizzling outside but it wasn't to bad. Edward walked by my side to my apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for a moment. There was no answer. I knocked again when my cellphone went off.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside _

It was a text from Alice.

From: Alice

_Bella, I won't be home until late tonight._

_The meeting ran over and Jasper's taking_

_me to dinner. Rose has a date with Emmett_

_too but should be back sometime soon. Just_

_stay at Edward's for a little while. Rose_

_will call you when she gets home. Sorry._

_-Alice._

_Ugh_. I didn't mind staying at Edward's but I didn't want to put him out. "So it looks like you'll be staying with me tonight?" Edward's musical voice was by my ear. I turned to give him a confused look and the laughed, "I might have read over your shoulder." He had an innocent expression on his face.

"If you don't mind," I mumbled. He smirked.

"Of course I don't mind." He chuckled, "You still have that key?" I nodded my head and he lead me upstairs and through the apartment door. "Would you like a change of clothes? You can borrow a T-shirt and a pair of shorts from me, if you like." I contemplated it. I wouldn't mind wearing Edward's clothes but I didn't want to bother him. Seeing my hesitation he said, "I won't mind." He smiled and I nodded.

He led me to his room and as he went to search his closet I stood in to middle of the room making sure I didn't bother anything. He came back a moment later holding a pair of dark blue basketball shorts and a matching dark blue and orange Chicago Bears T-shirt. I took them from him and mumbled a thank you.

"You can take a shower if you want and I can put your clothes into the dyer." He suggested. I thought it over and decided I would like a nice shower, so I accepted his offer and went downstairs to shower and change. I stripped of my wet clothes and turned on the shower to hot.

It was steaming when I stepped in but I was relaxing all the same. I took a short shower so I wouldn't keep Edward waiting and dried off. I put my damp undergarments on and then his shorts next.

They fit okay but I tied the string around them just in case. As I was putting on the T-shirt I noticed a wonderful smell coming off it. It smelled like him. I pulled the shirt over my head and walked back out into the hall and up to his room.

Edward had change into a similar outfit, red basketball shorts with a Chicago Bulls T-shirt on. He was sitting on his huge leather couch and was watching a soccer game. "Hello there," He chuckled, taking in my appearance. "Would you like to join me?" He gestured to the couch for me to sit down.

I didn't say anything, I just walked over to the couch. Edward was stretched out on it with his arms on behind his head and his legs on the table in front of him. He had at pillow on his lap and as I sat down I yawned.

He chuckled and I playfully hit his arm. It was about eight at night and I was tired from today's mental and emotional stress. I laid down with my head on the pillow on his lap and my feet were curled up to me so they wouldn't hang off.

When I got comfortable I looked over at the TV and noticed it was Japan vs Bahrain. It reminder me so much of Michael. All our arguments over which team was better, Japan or Russia, and who should be the MVP that year. It all seemed kind of silly now, we would be standing on the couch shouting in each others faces our reasoning and then fall down laughing, but it is something I'll never forget.

Japan was winning 3-1 and there was only twenty minutes left. Edward didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that my head rested on his lap. He seemed as comfortable as ever and every once in a while he would run in fingers through my hair or just play with it.

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep. I watched to the end of the soccer game and Japan won 4-3. I was deep asleep but I vaguely remember an angel carrying me to an unfamiliar bed and setting me down and tucking me in, all the while humming a soft sweet lullaby. It was my personal paradise.

* * *

_And on the way down I saw you  
And you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me_  
_On the way down I almost fell right through  
__But I held onto you  
**On The Way Down, by Ryan Cabrera**_

* * *

**FINALLY A DATE!! I've been waiting to write this chapter. SO REVIEW!! Let me know where you think they may go, what will happen, and who they might come across. Don't forget about "**NO AIR**" and "**COLLEGE LIFE**", my oneshot and new story. They need your loving!**

**OVER 6000 HITS! AMAZING! NOW LET'S GET THE REVIEWS TO REFLECT IT!**

**ALSO A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE GO AND TAKE IT!**


	18. Taking Care Of Bella

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for leaving you hanging for so long, and, on top of it, posting an AUTHORS NOTE in the middle of the story. I, also, want to personally apologize to SabelLvr. I hope you can forgive me! Here's chapter 17, I got it out as quickly as possible.** Please keep those lovely reviews coming!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I just wanted you all to be aware of my new story  
**IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE**. It's the parallel story to "Whatever It Takes".  
It's in Edwards Point of view. So far it's only the chapter 15 "Confessions".  
I'll add more to it later. Please review it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Taking Care Of Bella – Chapter 17

Song – God Bless The Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Previously**: _Japan was winning 3-1 and there was only twenty minutes left. Edward didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that my head rested on his lap. He seemed as comfortable as ever and every once in a while he would run in fingers through my hair or just play with it._

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep. I watched to the end of the soccer game and Japan won 4-3. I was deep asleep but I vaguely remember an angel carrying me to an unfamiliar bed and setting me down and tucking me in, all the while humming a soft sweet lullaby. It was my personal paradise.

* * *

I was pulled from my dream by someone shaking my shoulder, "Bella. Bella!" A sweet musical voice was whispering my name. It took me a moment to open my eyes.

It was dark in the room but I was still able to see Edward, "Yes?" It came out groggy. I noticed I was on a very comfortable bed with my head on a pillow. Edward was kneeling down.

He chuckled, "Rose called. She said she's sorry that she's back so late, but you can come down if you want." I was asleep before he finished his sentence.

I woke up again around seven, but this time I knew where I was. I looked around Edward's room to see if I could find him. Eventually I did. He was lying on his couch sleeping. An immediate wave of guilt washed over me. He shouldn't be sleeping on his couch in his own room. He was kind enough to let me stay here, I didn't need to take his bed too.

I stood up and walked over to the side of the couch. He was snoring evenly and looked absolutely angelic. I don't know what I did to deserve this angel on Earth to be here with me. He was kind, beautiful, intelligent, amazing, godlike...

A strand of bronze hair fell over his eye lids. I pushed it back to it's rightful place in his casual disarray of hair. I could feel my eyes dropping again. I didn't know why I was so tired, but I, yet again, fell asleep with my head laying on the couch next to Edwards, and my body on the ground. No matter what I was comfortable next to this sleeping god.

I had the same dream I had my first night in London. I was lying in a meadow with my head resting on a soft warm chest. A chest that belonged to the green-eyed angel. We laid like that for an immeasurable amount of time, just basking in each others company. It was simply amazing. But this time when I looked into the eyes of the emerald eyed god he wasn't just another beautiful, nameless face. I stared into those amazing green pools and knew my god was Edward. I laid my head back on his chest and just listened to his breathing. When I would breath I would take in his natural masculine scent. It was intoxicating and I loved every minute of it. For once in my life I forgot all my troubles and fears. It was just Edward and myself, forever.

I woke up to a light cold breeze on my body and I shivered. I still hadn't opened my eyes but I could feel some movement near my legs with something warm and soft being pulled over my shivering body. I opened my eyes slowly.

It took me a moment to remember that I spent the night at Edwards and moved from his bed to the side of his couch. But instead of waking up beside the couch or on the floor I was the one on this couch, and when I looked over, Edward was on the floor pulling a blanket over me.

He smiled, "Morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" He chuckled.

I grinned at his compliment, "Amazingly so, thank you." He shook his head, confusing me.

"I should be thanking you." I cocked my head to one side and he laughed, "I woke up next to an angel." He was staring into my eyes. I blushed. He got up from his position on the floor and held his hand out for me, "Would you like a shower?"

I was going to nod my head but I felt a tickle in my throat. I took me a minute to realize what was going to happen and then I let out a rough string of coughs. My nose felt stuffed up and I now realized why I was so tired. I had a cold. _Great_.

Edward didn't look happy, but he wasn't unhappy with me. He was blaming himself, "Sure." I wanted to brush it off and act like nothing happened. "I would love a shower." My body wouldn't let me. I coughed again.

"Bella," He spoke my name softly. "You're... sick." His eyes held so much sadness.

"No, I'm fine," I spoke with genuine sincerity. With Edward I was more than 'fine'. "Really."

He wasn't buying it. He took out his cellphone, "I'll call Alice and ask her to pick some things up." I tired to get up in protest but he wasn't having it. He pushed me down by my shoulder. "You're on bed rest today, missy." He forced a laugh.

He dialed Alice's cell and after a moment she picked up. "Hey, Alice. Can you bring Bella a can of clothes, preferably something comfortable?" He gave me a questioning 'is-that-okay' look. I nodded in response. Evidently, she agreed. "Also, can you bring up some chicken noodle soup? Emmett finished the rest of ours off." He paused waiting for her response. "Yeah, she's sick." Another silence. "We, kind of, got caught in the rain." He was turned away from me and he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks Alice." He hung up without so much as a goodbye, then he turned to me.

"You know it's not a big deal. I'm fine." Truth was backing up my words. I've had worse than this. Way worse. "I'm fine," I repeated my words for emphasis.

"I don't care if your fine or not." Mischievous was evident in his eyes. "I'm taking care of you. Now sit." I was still tired so I followed his command. He smiled, "Good. Now, Alice will be here any moment with the things. I have to go greet her. Here,"He tucked me back in since the blanket became loose from my arguing and handed me the remote. "You can watch whatever you want. I have on-demand and HBO. I'll be back in a moment." He gave me one last fleeting looked before leaving the room.

I sighed and began flipping through the channels when something shiny, green caught my eye on the coffee table. I sat up and reached for it soon realizing it was an iPOD. I was hesitant to pick it up, my hand hovered over it. I hadn't listened to music since the last time Michael and myself were in his room. We were dancing around to In The End, by Linkin Park. The good old days.

I weighed my options and my curiosity outweighed the gross feeling in my stomach. I picked it up and hesitantly put the headphones in my ears. The first song to come on was one with a sweet melody. It was a piano playing but it wasn't something I recognized.

But that didn't take away from the value of it. It was smooth and soft and brought tears to my eyes. The song died down and another, more sweeter one, took it's place. This song I recognized but I didn't know it's name. It was even better than the first, it was soft and slow almost like velvet. It was magical.

I never once thought I would be able to listen to music again; I broke all my CD's in half after the accident, but for some reason, listening to this mysterious, pure music made me want to listen to music again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on the door.

Edward was walking towards me with a bag flung over his shoulder and a tray of food in his hands. The melody of the familiar song was still playing in my ears as he set the tray in front of me and put the bag at my feet.

He pulled one of the earphones from my left ear. He put his mouth next to my ear and when he whispered in it his hot breath tickled my skin, "Do you like my work?"

At first his words confused me. _His work...? _And then plain fact dawned on me, "This is yours?" I whispered back. He nodded, serious. "It's beautiful." I didn't hesitate to let my feelings known.

Edward pushed a stray lock of hair out of my eyes. Something came to my realization in that moment and before I had time to think it through I blurted out my question, "What about our date?" He chuckled, I blushed.

"Well, I did have something planned, but it looks like we're going to have to hold off on it." He saw the pout placed on my face. "For now," he amended.

I didn't say anything. I turned off the iPOD and placed it, carefully, on the coffee table. Edward was sitting beside me and picked up the bag, "Alice brought you come sweats." He handed me that bag and I stood up and walked downstairs to the bathroom. I opened the bag to find a pair of dark blue sweats. They were cute with two white lines going down both sides. The only problem was they weren't mine and I noticed tags on them. _Ugh! Alice._

I saw only two options now. Wear them, or Edwards clothes. It was a hard choice but I didn't want to know what Edward would think if I went back up into his room with his clothes on so I took off his shorts and shirt with one last whiff and put on the new clothes. I ripped off the tags.

I threw that bag away in a trashcan under the sink and grabbed Edwards clothes, then headed upstairs. The door was open so I just walked right in. I wasn't look up, I was paying more attention to the floor so I wouldn't trip, but when I did I had to do a double take. Edward was standing in the middle of the room, with he back to me, shirtless. _Adonis_. He didn't hear, he must have been changing because he had on new, clean clothes and was pulling a shirt over his head as he turned around to look at me. My cheeks burned.

"Sorry," It came out in a cough then I sneezed. He laughed and mentioned me over to the couch. We sat in the same position as last night. My head on a pillow on his lap and I was laying down, he was sprawled out across the couch. I was unbelievably comfortable.

Edward picked up the food in front of me and placed it on my lap. "Eat," He instructed while he bent down and pulled up a box of tissues and set them beside me. In front of me sat bread and chicken noodle soup with hot chocolate. It smelled amazing to my empty belly.

I ate/drank it fast. It was too good to just let it sit there. Edward watched me eat, he never turned his gaze away from me or turned on the TV. I guess he just liked watching me eat. _Weird_.

When I was finished I turned to Edward, "What time is it?" I'd totally lost track of time today.

"About four. You slept a lot." He smirked. I groaned. "What would you like to do, whilst your sick?"

I thought about it for a moment, "How about just you and me watch a movie?" I wasn't ready to give up my time alone with Edward.

"Sounds good." He sounded like he didn't want it to end either. "How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" In one guess he picked my favorite movie. I nodded my head and coughed.

He had it on his DVR and pressed play. The movie was a classic. We watched through the parts where Elizabeth gets kidnapped by the pirates to be taken to the island of Isla de Muerta to lift the immortality curse place upon them, when I shivered from the sight of her blood.

I knew it was irrational but it's the only real part in the movie I didn't like. Edward mistook my shiver of blood for one of cold and got up to walk to a big indentation in the wall. I took me a moment to realize what it was but eventually it sank in. He had a fireplace in his room. Wow.

He turned it on with a match next to it and I instantly felt relief. Maybe I was cold. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Thank you," I mumbled. He smiled and instead of putting the pillow between out bodies, I put in on the floor. I rested my head against his hard chest. This is preferable. I wrapped my arms around him, as he did to me before we settle and watched the rest of the movie. It was bliss.

It was getting late and I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't spend another night here, so I got up. Edward walked me from his room, downstairs into Alice's apartment, to my room. It was about eight and I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep off this cold so I let Edward tuck me in.

After I was all tucked in he sat down on my bed next to me and spoke, "Would you like to go on our first official date tomorrow?" There was another flash of some emotion in his eyes I didn't understand.

"Official?" I questioned.

"Well, that is if you don't count today or yesterday in our meadow." I liked how he called it _our_ meadow. It made it all the more special.

"I'm looking forward to it," There was more eagerness in my voice than I would have liked. He smirked. "Where are we going?"

"That, Bella, is another surprise." He winked I groaned. "Sweet dreams, Bella." He kissed my cheek before getting up the leave. His lips felt warm and soft. Where they kissed felt like it was on fire, but I was numb to the pain. _Bliss_.

"Goodnight, Edward." He smiled at me and walked through my door, closing it soundlessly. My room was dark and cozy, and even though I loved it, I already missed Edward even after spending two straight days with him and with the prospect of spending tomorrow with him, too.

I was more tired than I realized and slipped into sleep. Again, I had the dream of _our_ meadow, with Edward holding me in his arms. It was the only time I ever felt safe, complete, and secure. It was the only time I really felt loved.

* * *

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road__  
That led me straight to you  
**God Bless The Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

**Review and ask for a "sneak peek"!**


	19. Midnight Stroll

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter. And now, the chapter we've been waiting for, Midnight Stroll.  
**

**Don't forget about IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE. It's a parallel story to this one but in EPOV! And the polls on my profile!!**

**PICTURES ON MY PROFILE OF THE VIEW!**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Midnight Stroll – Chapter 18

Song – You and Me, by Lifehouse

* * *

**Previously**: _"Goodnight, Edward." He smiled at me and walked through my door, closing it soundlessly. My room was dark and cozy, and even though I loved it, I already missed Edward even after spending two straight days with him and with the prospect of spending tomorrow with him, too._

I was more tired than I realized and slipped into sleep. Again, I had the dream of our meadow, with Edward holding me in his arms. It was the only time I ever felt safe, complete, and secure. It was the only time I really felt loved.

* * *

I woke up around nine today. My cold was getting better, but I still sneezed and coughed. I got up and took some medication for it, but it put me out until noon, when I got a phone call.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside _

It was Edward. My stomach did flip flops before I actually answered it, "Hello?" My voice was still groggy from all my sleep.

He laugh was musical, "Hello, Bella. How was your sleep?" He chuckled again. I guess he knew I was still sleeping.

"Good, thank you." There was weak sarcasm in my voice, but I was feeling better.

"Good." He paused, "About our date tonight," he hesitated for a moment, probably to see if I would object. "I'll pick you up at your place at seven?"

I nodded my head when I realized he couldn't see me. Blood stained my cheeks pink, "Yes," I spoke after I found my voice.

He chuckled, "I'll see you then. Bye Bella." He whispered at the end.

"Bye Edward," I whispered too.

--

I spent the rest of the day lounging around until Alice got back from her internship. When I told her about our date she jumped up and down, "I knew it was going to happen! I just knew it!" She gloated like that until a mischievous thought crossed her mind. "I'm picking out your clothes and doing you makeup and hair!"

I didn't whine this time. I wanted to look nice for Edward and I knew Alice would do a good job. It took her a good hour but she finished having dressed me in a tan V-neck sweater and a with dark wash jeans. She did my make up to match, only putting on a little – she was going for the natural look – and pulled my hair back with it curled up.

Once again I was astounded by her work. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me. I smooth my shirt and turned to Alice, pulling her into a hug, "Thank you so much, Alice!" She hugged me back barely containing her excitement.

I looked myself over one more time when Alice excused herself. I walked back into my bedroom and sat at my desk while flipping on my laptop. I clicked on my Firefox and checked my email. I had a lot of junk mail and only one worth looking at.

"Bella," my mom wrote,

_I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing. We haven't heard much from you since you last called. We miss you and Angela's been asking about you. I'm sending some more things to your apartment, and no matter how much you want to throw them out, don't you dare. We really wish you would play more. There's something else in there for you, but I don't want to get you too anxious. I keep in mind I didn't read it I just stumbled across it. Please call more often, I miss my child. Charlie says hi. Mom._

I had a feeling I knew what my mom was sending up, and to be honest, I knew I wasn't keeping it. I wrote back to my mom and told her everything was fine and that I was a little busy, settling in and I would call her later.

"Ready?" I musical voice from behind me startled me. I turned around and Edward was there standing right behind me, his face inches from mine. He turned his head and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful." I could feel the blush creep to my cheeks. I nodded my head.

"Let's go," I turned off my computer forgetting about my email and what my mom had to say. At the moment all that mattered was Edward. I noticed he was wearing black slacks with a black shirt and leather jacket. He looked inhumanly beautiful.

He walked me down to his car and opened the door before we were on the road. I didn't have a clue where we were going, but I could tell it was in town. He drove down the streets expertly, but because there was traffic he had to keep it at a reasonable speed and it frustrated him. I giggled.

Eventually we park out in front of a little restaurant, La Bella Italia. It was a cute little Italian restaurant, perfect for tonight. Edward came around, opened my door, and held out his hand. I took it in mine and when I was out he didn't let go. His hands were bigger than mine but they were soft and warm.

We walked into the restaurant and up the to the hostess, "Reservations under Cullen." She was several inches taller thank I was, and unnaturally blond. She greeted Edward warmly, almost to much, and I was surprised by how much it bothered me. However, the smile she had plastered on her face faded when she noticed he was holding my hand. I was elated.

She seated us in a booth off to the side, away from all the families there with kids running around. I was happy to be alone with Edward in private but I didn't think this was her intention. I might have been seeing things, but it looked like Edward slipped her a tip. I rolled my eyes.

"Have I mentioned, you look absolutely stunning, tonight?" He spoke low and gazed at me with his piercing emerald orbs. I blushed, again, at his compliment.

"Once or twice." He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" He looked a me expectantly.

"Well, I've never been here. What do you recommend?" His eyes twinkled in this light.

"I prefer the mushroom ravioli, myself..." He smiled realizing my mind was made up.

As if on cue the waitress came out with a basket of bread sticks and as she set them down she gave Edward the once over, obviously not disappointed at what she saw. The hostess must have filled her in, because when she looked at me her eyes hardened. "What can I get you tonight?" I didn't miss the fact she was talking to Edward, angled towards him.

He ordered for me. I silently thanked him, "Bella will have the mushroom ravioli and I'll take the smoked salmon ravioli. And two cokes?" He looked at me questionably. I nodded as the waitress took our menu's and waltzed back into the kitchen with one last look at Edward. He didn't notice; he kept his eyes on me. She returned quickly with our drinks and then left again, looking defeated.

"Hows the cold coming along?"

"It's getting better, but I'm all medicated up," That didn't seem to please him. "I feel great." He reached across the table a took my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get sick," He looked down before looking back up. He looked somewhat upset and it made me giggle.

"Edward, I'm fine. It's not biggie," He seemed to lighten up. "How come your not sick?" He was in the rain too.

"Well it looks like I'm immune to rain." He chuckled. I picked up a bread stick and began nibbling on one end, looking down at the table. "Bella. Please tell me what you're thinking." The sound of his voice made me look up into his smoldering eyes.

"I just," I hesitated but the look on his face made me continue. "I'm glad you asked to out tonight. Glad doesn't even begin to cover it," I blushed at my own sentence. "I just was wondering why." That was the best way to explain it.

"Bella," He spoke my name softly and lifted my head up with his forefinger when I looked down, "The first day I met you there was something about you, something different... broken." He stopped to see if he had upset me and when he saw he didn't he continued. "You weren't just like any other girl, not to me..." He trailed off and I pretty much knew how girls acted around him, dazzled. "You're sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, selfless-"

I cut him off because I was beginning to feel like a tomato, "I wasn't looking for compliments."

He chuckled, "That's something else. You don't even know how amazing you really are." As if on cue, to ruin the moment, the waitress delivered out food. She set each plate down in front of us, refilled our cups, and left without so much as a word. I giggled again.

We began to eat our food, in silence at first, but then gradually began talking. Every once in a while when I wasn't paying attention, Edward would steal my food, but I eventually caught on after half my plate was missing.

"Hey, where's my dinner?" I fake whined. Edward let out a soft laugh. I scolded him, "You ate _my _dinner?" I pouted which only made him laugh harder.

We finished dinner quickly, and after he paid the bill he hid, he escorted me to the door. "Time for part two." He whispered in my ear.

"Part two?" He took my by my hand again, but this time we were walking, not taking the Volvo. It was beautiful out; it was twilight. Edward didn't divulge anymore information, he just kept walking with me by his side, my hand in his. I didn't care where we went, as long as this god was by my side.

We walked in silence, with the occasional gasp from me by the sights, and the frequently chuckle from him. I hadn't had time to go around and look at the sights yet, and now that I was I was stunned. We didn't get to see Big Ben, but I would get to that later. We kept walking down random streets going wherever Edward wanted to take me.

Eventually, we made our way into a park, the Strathclyde Country Park, and we started walking over rock and uneven surfaces. By now I was in front of Edward but very close to his body in case I fell. As we walked I could feel the sparks of electricity flow through us.

Edward turned to me and pulled out a cloth from his pocket. It looked like a tie. "Okay, before we go any further would you do me a favor?" How could anyone deny that perfect angelic face? I nodded my head as my heart beat sped erratically. "I want this to be a surprise, so would you mind if I blindfolded you?" I was hesitant at first, I didn't want to fall, but I knew Edward would never let any harm happen to me.

I nodded my head and turned around as the placed the black tie over my eyes. "Okay, are you ready?" I nodded my head again and felt him walk up behind me. He place one hand in mind and the other on my shoulder to guide me.

As we walked I felt my excitement flaring, so I tried to calm down by listening to Edwards and my footsteps. Together they sounded like music. I felt a breeze and tried to contain my shiver but it was useless; Edward caught everything. He stopped me for a moment and I heard him shuffling around until I felt something warm and smooth being draped over my shoulder. I was wearing in leather jacket and it smelled delicious. I tried to identify the scent but it didn't smell like something that you buy. I smelled natural.

We walked a few more steps until Edward whispered in my ear, "We're here." He stepped in front of me and slowly took off my blindfold. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring into Edward's green eyes, his faced inches from mine. He leaned in, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. And just when we were millimeters apart, I heard a splash, causing me to jump.

Edward let out a frustrated laugh and I looked past him causing my fast beating heat to stop. The sight before my eyes was absolutely phenomenal. It was almost as beautiful as the man next to me. _Almost_.

From where I was standing I was looking out into the sunset over the water. It was spectacular with the sky being so many different colors and it reflecting off the water. More immediately in front of my was huge bolder type rocks."Edward, it's amazing." My words didn't begin to describe it but my voice sounded awe-struck.

He walked in front of me and sat down on one of the rocks. I followed his lead. "I found this place the first time I ever came to London. It's one of my best kept secrets. Only Alice knows." He turned to me and smiled. I placed my hand back in his and it felt like the paining sensation that I couldn't feel was healed almost immediately. This was my rightful place. Next to Edward.

We sat in silence for the longest time, just looking over the scene before us and, occasionally, at each other. The scene relaxed and calmed me, something only Jasper can do. I laid my head against Edward's arm, which, in return, wrapped around my shoulders.

"So, Bella. I know we just kind of met, and this only being the first real date and all but I feel like I've known you all my life..." He seemed to be struggling for words. Something I've rarely seen him do. I tilted my head to look at him but he continued to stare out into the ocean.

"Yes?" What could he have to say about our first date? Did he not want to go on another one? I was becoming increasingly anxious.

He kept his gaze on the ocean before returning it to mine. When his green orbs looked into mine, I could see his smoldering, " There's no one else that's been able to make me feel a fraction of an inch for them what I do for you." He paused again piercing my eyes with his. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

I had to think about each word before what he said clicked. _Will you be my girlfriend? _Edward Cullen was asking me to be his girlfriend. "Yes," I whispered. I wanted to so much.

"Really?" His eyes seemed to light up. _Like he didn't expect a yes_.

"Yes, but..." I hesitated at my request and Edward looked confused and pained.

"But?" His voice cracked.

"But don't hurt me," the words were nearly inaudible to me, I was surprised to know he heard them.

"Never," He vowed. He tone had such a sure confidence in it was impossible to think otherwise with his smoldering green orbs staring back into mine.

His hands slowly moved to my face, locking it in place. He continued to stare into my eyes to see it this was what I wanted, I supposed, and I guess he found his answer. A moment later his soft, warm lips were on mine. He kissed me so gently, like he was afraid to break me. Our lips moved in sync, and mine were burning. It was so surreal, like a heavenly dream. It was electrifying.

I brought my hand up into his soft, bronze hair, tangling them in it's silkiness. Edward kept on hand on my face and the other on the nape of my neck. It was a sweet kiss, a passionate one. There was no roughness, no forcing. It was just us.

I broke the kiss for air. I was breathing heavily and so was Edward. I rested my forehead against his and stared into his eyes.When I regained my composure I laid my head on his chest and just stared into the water with the man... with the man I loved.

* * *

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people__  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
**You and Me, by Lifehouse**_

* * *

**Please review and ask for a "sneak peek". Don't forget about IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE. It's a parallel story to this one but in EPOV! And the polls on my profile!!**

**PICTURES ON MY PROFILE OF THE VIEW!**


	20. My Wish

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's ESSENTIAL to the storyline. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

Disclaimer: So I decided to mix it up a bit. Go find your copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or The Host (and if you don't have one review **then go get one**). Is Stephenie Meyer spelled F-O-R-E-V-E-R-S-L-E-E-P-L-E-S-S? I didn't think so...

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 19 – My Wish

Song – My Wish, by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Previously**: _I brought my hand up into his soft, bronze hair, tangling them in it's silkiness. Edward kept on hand on my face and the other on the nape of my neck. It was a sweet kiss, a passionate one. There was no roughness, no forcing. It was just us._

I broke the kiss for air. I was breathing heavily and so was Edward. I rested my forehead against his and stared into his eyes.When I regained my composure I laid my head on his chest and just stared into the water with the man... with the man I loved.

* * *

Last night was amazing. After we sat gazing at the view, Edward and myself walked back to the car. He drove us home, back to the apartments and walked me to my door. I had a key now.

"Thank you, Edward. Tonight was memorable. I'll never forget it." I couldn't forget tonight no matter what. I never wanted to.

"I'm just so glad you came. I was afraid you would say no," He chuckled at the impossible. "See you tomorrow?" I nodded my head and he leaned in for on last kiss. He pressed me against the door with his body and I could it's every curve hugging mine. The kiss was passionate and sweet, and I soon found myself breathless, my heart pounding.

"Tomorrow then," The sadness in my voice reflected off his eyes. He gave me one last quick peck on my lips before I opened my door and walked into the apartment, away from him. That night I spent it dreaming of Edward and our spot.

Now I was sitting at my computer, looking through my emails. I reread the one from my mom and sighed. I didn't want her to send what I knew she was but I had no choice. There was nothing that could stop Renee. I, also, had a letter from the University. They were offering a music course this summer. You had to play a piece of your creation and if you won you got a 10,000 scholarship to one of the most prestigious musical schools in England, London College of Music.

My hand was shaking on the mouse while I read it. It was my dream for the longest time to go there. Michael would always help me write songs and he would work on the melody on his guitar while I played the piano. But that was then, this is now. And it wasn't a dream of mine any longer.

I heard the door bell ring and jumped out of my seat, praying it was Edward. I forgot all about the letter and was disappointed to be reminded of my mother's letter when the UPS guy showed up with a tall and wide package asking me to sign a paper.

I did so reluctantly and picked up the package, knowing full well what it was. I brought it into my room and set it on my bed, walking back to my laptop and to reread the University's letter. I don't know what it was but I felt like I wanted to play again. I looked back at the box then turned to my mothers letter again, and read.

_We really wish you would play more. There's something else in there for you, but I don't want to get you too anxious. I keep in mind I didn't read it I just stumbled across it._

I kept rereading that part and wondered what should could have "stumbled across". Only one way to find out. I walked over to the box and began to open it when I heard a knock on _my_ door. I turned to see Adonis standing in my doorway. Alice must have let him in. He sure is sneaky.

"Hey," I spoke weakly. He walked up to me and gave me a gentle, warm kiss that had me wanting for more.

"Hey," He smiled and then turned to look at the box. His brow furrowed, "What's that?"

I sighed, "Just somethings my mom sent over."

He turned to look at me with his gorgeous confused eyes, "You don't sound to happy about it."

I nodded my head, "I know what it is. I just don't really want to see it."

"Would you like help?" He smiled his crooked smile. I nodded.

Edward turned to the package and opened it all the way. I peeked inside and looked at the things my mother out in there. There was my keyboard in there, all boxed away with the stand and everthing along with other objects I hadn't anticipated.

My mother sent me a picture of Michael. It was the next thing I pulled out. He looked so great, so beautiful in his youth. I missed him so much. He was sitting on his yellow 2002 Suzuki motorcycle, the day he bought it. His mouth was stretched into a wide grin and he looked incredibly happy. Something I missed so much.

I turn the frame over and noticed there was some notebook paper sticking out of the bottom. I undid the back of the frame and pulled it out. The notebook paper was folded into thirds and the one outside it said "My Wish" in Michaels handwriting.

When we were young Michael starting play guitar at the age of six. He continued with it when he was older and was amazing right up before the accident. He even wrote his own songs but never shared them with anyone. Not even me. He had so much potential. It shouldn't have ended that way and definitely not so soon.

I unfolded the paper with shaking hand and turned it over. As I suspected it was a song written in his handwriting.

* * *

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
and if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walking until you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
but more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more then you take._

* * *

I could tell Edward was reading over my shoulder but I was vaguely aware of it. This song brought tears to my eyes and I could hear the non-existent melody in my head. It was beautiful.

* * *

_  
But more than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
this is my wish  
i hope you know somebody loves you  
may all your dreams stay big  
(Repeat)  
(Chorus) _

* * *

It was so Michael. It was just like him to write this, not knowing about the upcoming events. There was something I had to do now, something I had to do soon, right after I finished reading this. At the bottom there was a dedication and a date.

_Bella, I love you sis. This one's for you. Listen to it real well._

_September 1__st__ 2007_

The day before the accident...

* * *

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,__  
Yeah, this, is my wish  
**My Wish, by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

**Yes, the song is "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts but for the sake of the story Michael wrote it. So what do you think she has to do? Please review! And ask for a sneak peek, but you have to ask!  
Polls on my profile, along with pictures!**


	21. Airfare and Flashbacks

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, again. But I wrote this one fairly quickly. I just had to get it out there. Hope you like it.**

**IF YOU GOT THE "SNEAK PEEK" I SENT OUT I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR IT SAYING "FORKS". IT WAS PRETTY LATE AND I WAS NOT THINKING CORRECTLY.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly,** I'm not Stephenie Meyer.** No, she's some big time writer who happened the reinvent Adonis as Edward Cullen, and the average girl who gets swept off her feet, Bella Swan. No, sadly I'm some second hand writer who had to steal her gorgeous characters for her own story. Sadly, it's something to do until **Breaking Dawn comes out. 31 day, 22 hours, 14 minutes, 5 seconds and counting (July 1st).** Sadly.

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Airfare and Flashbacks – Chapter 20

Song – Never Too Late, by Three Days Grace

* * *

**Previously**: _It was so Michael. It was just like him to write this, not knowing about the upcoming events. There was something I had to do now, something I had to do soon, right after I finished reading this. At the bottom there was a dedication and a date._

Bella, I love you sis. This one's for you. Listen to it real well.

September 1st 2007

_The day before the accident..._

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but all I knew what it wasn't long enough. I never really escaped the pain the pulled me under, but it was numbed. As I regained my consciousness I could feel it trying to overcome me once again. I could hear voices around me and used them as a distraction from the endless pain.

"...she going to come around?" A velvety smooth voice like that shouldn't be laced with worry.

"She'll be here with us soon enough. Let her mind heal itself." I've heard that southern accent before.

"What happened, anyways?" Alice was always the curious one.

"She was... a song... nothing," Edward didn't tell them. He promised me he won't but his worry clouded his thought process and he wasn't able to think clearly.

"A song?" Emmett pressed.

"Just drop it," Edward hissed.

I could feel myself completely come out of my numbing state, "Edward." I whispered his name.

I felt his cool breath on my ear as he spoke. "I'm right here, Bella." He breathed a sigh of relief but I didn't open my eyes.

"I have to go," I spoke it slowly, wincing from the fresh new pain.

"Where?" Five different people spoke at once.

"Forest Glen," And I was out again.

* * *

Three days later I was on a plane home to Forest Glen, California. I had a big suitcase because I didn't know how long I planned to stay there. The pilot announced we would be landing at the Fiddyment Airport in a few minutes but I wasn't really listening. I was only thinking of Edward and my friends back in London.

* * *

_"Bella, you can't go alone. Please let me come with you," Edward looked at me with pleading eyes but I quickly looked away. If I spent another second looking into them I would surely crumble. _

_"I have to do this alone, Edward." I sighed. To be truthful I'd rather have him there, by my side, but I wasn't dragging him halfway across the world on my behalf._

_"Bella..." He groaned in frustration._

_"I'll be fine. I promise." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll call you as soon as I land."_

_He sighed, defeated. "I love you, Isabella," He pronounced my full name with love._

_I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It would be extremely painful to be separated from him. We hadn't parted since I read Michael's song. That was only three days ago. Even when I slept Edward was there, on the opposite couch in Alice's apartment. He was truly an angel. "I love you, too." I turned away from Edward because someone announced my deadline._

"Final call for all passengers boarding the two-fifteen to Roseville, California. Doors will be closed in 10 minutes._" An almost identical voice from my trip to London announced my departure. It, too, sounded very bored. _"Once again, final call for all passengers boarding the two-fifteen to Roseville, California. Doors will close in 10 minutes. Thank you."

_I turned back to Edward and saw his pained look. "I'll miss you," There was so much sadness in my voice I thought I was going to breakdown right then and there but I held it in. There would be plenty of time for that later._

_I guess words weren't good enough for Edward because instead of speaking his feelings he let his lips do the talking. He pressed his against mine almost roughly. This kiss was the saddest one we shared, but it still held all our passion. I didn't know how I was going to live without Edward, but I guess I was going to have to try._

_I broke the kiss because I couldn't take anymore. If his lips stayed on mine I would lose all my willpower to do what needed to be done. I turned to my friends to escape Edwards pained look._

_Alice pulled me into a hug, "I'll miss you. Do what you have to, but come back home." I nodded my head and let out a raspy, "okay" before I turned to Rose._

_She pulled me into a hug, too, but it wasn't as tight. "Come back in one piece," She laughed at her joke about my clumsiness. I laughed to trying to ease the tension._

_Next was Emmett, but I didn't have time to turn to him, before my ribs met my spine. "Emmett... can't... breath," He chuckled and set me down._

_"Where's all entrainment going to come from?" Everyone gave him a stern look. "Okay, _my_ entrainment? I won't have someone to pick on no more," He fake whined._

_"You'll have Alice." She whined causing the rest of us to laugh._

_Jasper, Vince and Mike were next. Each one gave me an awkward one-armed hug, wishing me good luck. I thanked them and turned around gathering my belongings._

_Edward took my suitcase from my hand and pulled me into a hug. I felt so safe and complete here, it was going to be darn near impossible to live without it. "Be safe," was the last thing he whispered in my ear, handing me my suitcase. I nodded my head and headed off towards the terminal with on last look back, mouthing "I love you" to my new family._

* * *

I had to tell the rest of my new "family" about the accident. It was the only way to explain where I was going. It was difficult to say the least, but it was a little less painless to have Edward by my side, holding me, giving me comfort.

* * *

_There was a long silence that followed the telling of my story. The room was filled with tension and every aspect of it was serious. Even Emmett, the teddy bear, wasn't cracking any jokes. He face looked grave._

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want your pity. I just wanted to start over." I explained. I knew it hurt them that I didn't share such a big event of my past with them, but they had to understand why I chose to keep it under wraps._

_"It's okay, Bella. I can't say I understand what your going through, but we understand your reasoning behind it." Rose was so sweet. Edward squeezed my hand in agreement._

_We were all sitting in the guys apartment, the day after I received Michael's song. It wasn't easy to tell them everything and I knew they pitied me, which was the last thing I wanted, but they didn't judge me. They didn't talk about me behind my back, treat me like I was going to break at any moment, no. They treated me like Bella, who had a story to tell._

_"I got Michael's sing in the mail yesterday from my mom. It was behind the picture I have of him on his motorcycle." I didn't have to hold back the tears. Surprisingly, my tear ducts were dry, but we'll see how long that lasts. "There's something I have to do." Everyone's ears perked up at this. I looked down at Edwards hand intertwined with mine._

_I hadn't told anyone of my plan yet. I knew it was coming and I should have done it sooner. It was something I should have done a long time ago, but I wasn't ready. Now I was. Now I needed to do it. I had to. There was no other explanation._

_"I'm going back to Forest Glen." I heard a few soft gasps around the room, from Alice and Rose. I felt Edward tense beside me but I kept my gaze down. I didn't want to look into their faces._

_"But why, Bella?" Alice croaked. _Why?

* * *

I felt the plane land, pulling my out of my day dream. I missed them so much, especially Edward. There were two psychical pains inside me right now, pulling me two different ways. One was telling me to go back to London. To be happy with Edward and my friends. To let this drop and just deal with the pain. I knew if I did that things would never get better.

The second was telling me this was the right thing to do. That I had to do it. It was the only way to move on. I knew Michael would never be forgotten, nor that pain, after this trip and I didn't want it to. But it was what I needed. It was part of the healing process. It was necessary.

I grabbed my belongings, and walked off the plane. I made my way through the airport and to the baggage claims where I grabbed the rest of my things. I had rented a car and would be driving myself home to Forest Glen.

I walked to the east side of the airport where the rental cars were stationed. I met with a lady named Judy. She gave me the keys to my car, a standard 2009 Infiniti FX35. It was sleek with an all black exterior and silver outlining. The inside was black leather with a silver and black console. It was beautiful, not it didn't compare to my car back home. _Home._

* * *

_"I'm going back to Forest Glen." I heard a few soft gasps around the room, from Alice and Rose. I felt Edward tense beside me but I kept my gaze down. I didn't want to look into their faces._

_"But why, Bella?" Alice croaked. _Why?

_I looked up hesitantly into each one of their faces. They were held a different emotion, surprise, shock, sadness, sympathy. I saved the angel's face for last. It was pained with sadness, confusion, and acceptance. He knew what I was going to say, but the rest of them didn't. They hadn't expected it. I looked back at them for a moment_

_"I'm going back to Forest Glen..." I paused and turned to look back at Edward. His eyes held strength, the strength I needed. "I'm going back to visit Michael's grave."_

* * *

_This world will never be what I expected.  
__And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone everything that I own.  
To make you feel like it's not too late,__ It's never too late.  
**Never Too Late, by Three Days Grace**_

* * *

**So yeah, there it is. I wrote 20 chapters in 21 days. Now it's your turn to write one review and one point one minute. Good luck! (: Don't forget about **If You're Not The One**! It's the Edward parallel story! Or the poll on my profile for that matter!**


	22. Whatever It Takes

**A/N: LOOK AT THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER! JUST LOOK AT IT! DO IT LOOK FAMILIAR? NOW GO PUT THE SONG ON! NOW! BEFORE I FREAK OUT! IS IT ON? REALLY? YOU SURE? Okay. Thanks! ENJOY!**

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, FREEBiRD.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly,** I'm not Stephenie Meyer.** No, she's some big time writer who happened the reinvent Adonis as Edward Cullen, and the average girl who gets swept off her feet, Bella Swan. No, sadly I'm some second hand writer who had to steal her gorgeous characters for her own story. Sadly, it's something to do until **Breaking Dawn comes out. 30 day, 22 hours, 56 minutes, 32 seconds and counting (July 2st).** Sadly.

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Whatever It Takes – Chapter 21

Song – Whatever It Takes

* * *

**Previously**: "I'm going back to Forest Glen." I heard a few soft gasps around the room, from Alice and Rose. I felt Edward tense beside me but I kept my gaze down. I didn't want to look into their faces.

"But why, Bella?" Alice croaked. Why?

I looked up hesitantly into each one of their faces. They were held a different emotion, surprise, shock, sadness, sympathy. I saved the angel's face for last. It was pained with sadness, confusion, and acceptance. He knew what I was going to say, but the rest of them didn't. They hadn't expected it. I looked back at them for a moment

"I'm going back to Forest Glen..." I paused and turned to look back at Edward. His eyes held strength, the strength I needed. "I'm going back to visit Michael's grave."

* * *

Normally it would take roughly four hours to get back to Forest Glen, but I was in a hurry. I was easily going 90mph on the normal 65mph highway. It took about two and a half hours before I was able to pull into my driveway. My parents knew I was coming, I sent my mom an email, so they where sitting there on the porch, waiting for me.

It was late out, around nine, and I was ready for bed. I got out of the car and popped the trunk, but I didn't have time to get my luggage, because my mom came running down the driveway and pulled me into her dead grip. "Honey, I missed you so much! You really need to stay here! I don't like you living so far away! So how was London? Meet anyone special there? Why are you home?"

It was just like Renee to start firing off questions the minute she saw me. I tried to keep up with her, but she often reminded me of Alice. "Hi, mom." I hugged her back, and stepped back to look at her. Her blue eyes were shining, "London is amazing." I paused and sighed, whispering, "Edward. Michael." I answered all her questions best I could and I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks.

Renee must have been confused, or forgotten her own questions, "Edward? Michael?" I wanted to laugh at her expression.

"Why don't I grab my luggage? I'm really tired. We can talk about it in the house." She let me out of her hold and ran to the back of the Infiniti, grabbing half my luggage, and hauling it into the house. I went around and got the rest. Charlie and Angela were still on the porch, waiting for their chance to talk with me, I supposed. "Hey, dad. Hi, Ang." My voice sounded weak and drowsy.

Charlie pulled me into a hug, but it wasn't as tight as Renee's. I could still breath. "Bells," He sighed. "We missed you so much."I hugged him back, before he let me go, and then pulled Angela into a hug, too.

"You don't know much I missed you all, too." It was kind of sad. I was only gone for a little more than a week, and here I was, back home.

Charlie ushered me into the house wanting to know all about London, even if he didn't like red coats. I told them as much as I could, as much as I experienced in my short time. Renee didn't care about London, anymore, though. She focused more on why I was home, what Michael had to do with it, and most of all, Edward.

"Okay, enough about London!" She spoke so fast I almost didn't catch it, "I want to hear about Edward!" Back in high school, my family were my best friends. I hung out with Michael the most – I was such a tomboy – but for all the girl things, my mom, Angela, and myself were a pretty tight nit group. I would tell them everything, not that there was much to tell.

I hesitated, not sure what to tell, or if I even wanted to spill everything just yet. "Edward's..." I didn't know what she wanted.

Renee seemed to know I was struggling, so she gave me guidance, "How long have you know him? Where did you two meet? How old is he? Is he good looking? Are you dating?" You could hear her excitement bubbling through her questions. Charlie groaned.

"Renee, do we really have to talk about his _now_?" My poor father. I was every dad's dream to have his daughter out of the house when the hormones started to kick in. He got lucky with Angela and myself. I didn't date, and Angela had quiet, respectful Ben.

She turned to him. "Of course we have to talk about this now," She made it sound like it was the end of the world. She turned back to me, "So?" She pressed.

"Well..." I paused to think, "I've known him since the flight to London from Chicago. He was seated next to me," I was interrupted by Renee squealing. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

Charlie stood up. Bless my father, he couldn't take anymore "girl talk". He walked over to Renee and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to bed." He turned to me and gave me a hug, "Love you, Bells. It's nice to have you home." He left for the upstairs.

Angela took his place, next to me on the couch, and for the first time that night, spoke, "So, back to Edward." She seemed just as excited as Renee. I suppressed my urge to laugh.

"He's a year older than myself and extremely good looking. He has emerald eyes with bronze hair and has the face of an angel," I sighed dreamily and so did Renee when I heard Charlie yell.

"I heard that!" We all giggled.

Angela whispered so, I'm sure, Charlie wouldn't hear, "Are you two dating?" I nodded my head when I was slammed into the couch from my left side.

My mom tackle-hugged me. I _guess_ she was happy. Us girls talked for a while more before my phone started to vibrate. I looked down at the caller ID and felt an ear-to-eat grin spread over my face. "Edward?" Angela guessed.

I nodded my head and excused myself to my bedroom. I answered the phone on it's last ring, "Hey there."

And then I heard the most amazing sound in my world, his voice. "Hey yourself," He chuckled. "You didn't call when you landed." I totally forgot about that, _dang_. "How was your flight?"

"Sorry. It was nice, smooth." I paused before I whispered, "I missed you." I sounded pathetic.

When Edward spoke next, he sounded sad, too. "I miss you, too. When will you be home?"

I didn't have an answer yet. "I don't know." I could feel my mood deflating faster and faster.

"Oh."

We sat in silence over the phone until I heard Edward mumble something to someone followed by and earsplitting squeal. "Bella?!" Alice must have jerked the phone away from Edward. "How's Forest Glen? When are you coming home? We miss you so much! You should see Edward." She paused for a moment and then laughed, "Well, maybe it's a good thing you can't. He's a mess!"

I laughed when I heard Edward yell, "Alice! Give me back my phone," Followed by some shuffling.

"Oops. I'm in trouble! Bye Bella." My best friend was so amusing and I found myself missing her, too.

"Bella?" Edward breathed. My heart stopped and then doubled it's previous speed just by the sound of his voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you," He whispered

I smiled and whispered, "I love you, too."

"Come home, soon. I need you," He pleaded.

I was about ready to jump on a plane now. But I was here on a mission. And I was going to fulfill it. "I'll be home soon," I promised. I couldn't live without Edward. Not now, not ever. I don't know how I ever made it through life before.

I yawned and he chuckled, "I'll let you get some sleep."

That reminded me of the time change, "It's seven in the morning over there. What are you all doing up so early?"

He sighed, "Alice. Shopping. Sale." He spoke each word as a sentence. It explained everything. "Goodnight, Bella. I hope to see you soon."

"I'll see you later," _In my dreams._

"Night."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone with a feeling of emptiness over me. It was ridiculous that, knowing Edward in the short time that I had, that he should have this kind of effect over me. I heard a giggle from my door and my head instantly snapped up from my phone in my hands.

Renee was there standing in my doorway, with Angela behind her, and they were ready to pounce. Renee ran on and planted herself comfortably on my bed and Angela sat on the floor. "Love?" Renee questioned, causing me to blush. She was ecstatic.

We spent the next hour or so catching up. They still weren't satisfied with the information of Edward I gave out, but they would survive. Maybe someday they would meet him, though I didn't see us getting married anytime soon. _Married_. I shuddered.

_Married, married, married..._

I repeated it over in my head and the added _Edward, Edward, Edward _to the mantra.

_Wedding, Edward. Married, Edward. Kids, Edward._

I was going insane and if Edward knew he would be running for his life. I wouldn't blame him. Who wants to date a crazy person?

Renee and Angela eventually left, using the excuse that they had to get up early tomorrow. I let them go, welcoming my brief time alone. I wasn't one for silence, and what I used to do was listen to my iPOD, but I wasn't sure how I would be able to take it. I walked over to my purse and pulled out my fully charged blue iPOD video along with the song Michael wrote nine nearly nine months ago.

I unfolded the paper and read through the song a few times before hesitantly turning on my iPOD. I wasn't sure which song would come on first, or if I would be able to take it. It was Whatever It Takes, by Lifehouse, one of my all-time favorite songs.

Michael used to listen to it with me. We absolutely loved Lifehouse, our rock band.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down _

This song related to me in so many ways.

I would do whatever it takes to turn this around - to change places with Michael. To let him live the full, eventful, talented, life he was meant to live. Again, I felt tears in my eyes. It just wasn't fair. _It should have been me!_

I know what's at stake – my life for Michael's, an easy trade.

I know that I've let you down – time and time again. I let him down in so many ways. I was hurting my family - his family - by living so far away, and being so distant. Michael wanted me to go to music school, which I wasn't doing. There were just so many things that kept piling on one another.

_And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

These last three lines spoke everything I was feeling. I needed to change. I really did.

And I would do anything, **whatever it takes**, to keep us together. Everything and anything, all for Michael.

Tomorrow was it. I was going to see Michael's grave site for the first time. Tomorrow I was saying goodbye. I had the support of my family and friends behind me, not matter the distance. I knew they loved me and would be there when I needed them the most, but right now I needed tomorrow, Michael. Whatever it takes, I would be there tomorrow.

* * *

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
__I'll keep us together whatever it takes  
**Whatever It Takes, by Lifehouse**_

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know (:  
My story is now complete, but I will be posting the sequel soon, Freebird.  
****Keep an eye out for it! (Summary on profile!)  
Don't forget about (the) -- (fill in the blank) on my profile. **  
poll  
College Life  
If You're Not The One  
No Air


	23. FREEBiRD IS UP!

**Freebird  
By Foreversleepless**

Sequel to _Whatever It Takes_

* * *

**Dedication: **This story is for my step mother, Terry. Though I'm sure you'll never read this,  
I just wanted to write about your amazing son, and the kind of impact he had in everyone's  
lives. We will surely miss him. And to Gary... I love you and miss you. I wish I would have  
known you better. Hopefully, we'll get to know each other real soon. Whenever the Lord  
allows it. I'll see you, brother. You're the best!

* * *

**Now up on my profile! Go check it out.**

* * *

**Inspiration: **Freebird, By Lynard Skynard  
My Step Mother, Terry, and father, Greg.  
and Stephenie Meyer's **Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Quick Summary:** Sequel to **Whatever It Takes**. Bella finally goes to Michael and says here goodbyes. What happens when she returns to London. Will she fulfill Michael's wish? And what about the summer music program? Her world just keeps spinning and when she turns to Edward why is he spinning to? What's going on with Edward? Why is his acting different? And who is Edward and Elizabeth Masen? Why are they interfering with Edward and Bella? Will their love make it?


End file.
